Seven Years Later
by Bluejay Silvertongue
Summary: Septimus Heap returns home after seven years abroad and Marcia invites him to stay in Wizard Tower. Sarah Heap throws a fit and chaos ensues. The Castle is attacked and things from Marcia's past begin to surface. Septimus/Marcia friendship. This story is COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Marcia Overstrand is my favorite character of all time, this fanfiction was a result of being disappointed with how she was portrayed in Pathfinder. (Seriously, she fought to get and keep her job as ExtraOrdinary Wizard for so long, and then she up and retired after twenty years to marry an unMagykal traveling merchant? Ugh!) This story takes place 11 years after Fyre, and Pathfinder never happened. It's a Marcia/Septimus friendship story, so no romance- although characters in later chapters will have a hard time believing that!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap or anyone in his wonderful world.

 _Welcome, Ex-ExtraOrdinary Apprentice._

The familiar lettering danced across the floor as a young stranger entered Wizard Tower for the first time in three years. The rain was coming down in sheets, and he didn't bother to push back his hood as he approached the moving staircase. A few Ordinary Wizards glanced at him curiously, wondering who this mysterious figure was, and how he knew the password to the front doors. He was glad none of them approached or recognized him. He didn't want his parents to hear that in his first visit home in three years, he had gone first to see _Marcia_ instead of them. It wasn't that he didn't miss Silas and Sarah dearly- their letters and occasional gifts had both comforted and sharpened his homesickness for his family. But if he were being honest, he missed Marcia more. Besides, it had been a long day and he didn't feel like going through a big commotion at the Palace.

The staircase moved quickly, and Septimus Heap took a deep breath as he drew near to the end of his journey. His fists were clenched around the long knife he wore at his side- a gift from King Hull, ruler of the powerful mainland country where he had lived for the last seven years. It complimented his traveling attire, which he'd chosen for his return journey with care- a fine shirt of dark green, mirroring the color he once wore as ExtraOrdinary apprentice, dark leggings, and a long silk cloak flung over his broad shoulders. He had done thorough **One-Minute-Clean** on his clothes and boots before entering Wizard Tower to ensure the dust from his journeys would not dirty Marcia's impeccably clean rooms. When he reached the top floor, he finally pushed back the hood from his face and ran a hand through his messy straw-colored Heap hair. The hair was a dead giveaway of his identity, and he was glad to have had a reason to conceal it as he marched through the city.

The large purple door to Marcia's rooms recognized him and opened as he approached. Septimus felt a small glow of satisfaction- he was home. Marcia sitting on her couch in the living room, one hand clutching an open book and the other upraised, obviously in the middle of conducting with a spell. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise and irritation at the unexpected interruption. The door opened automatically to no one but herself and an extremely short list of people. For a moment she and Septimus stared at one another.

 _She looks so young…_ was the only confused thought Septimus managed before the woman yelled,

"Septimus! Septimus, Septimus!"

And then she was running toward him and he was wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in the circle, heedless to the furniture he was knocking into or the Chinese rug he was scuffing with his travel-worn boots (he was now immensely grateful he had remembered to clean them). After a moment of laughing and swinging, Septimus set Marcia on her feet, but neither of them let go. She was small, no, he was _big._ He had been a gangly eighteen-year-old when he had finished his apprenticeship and gone to university, and he had remembered teasing Marcia about how he was taller than her. But that last quest had put some bulk onto his spindly figure. He wondered briefly if Marcia noticed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. Her dark hair billowed into his face, and he buried his head into the familiar curls, unsure of what to feel. He was twenty-five now, no longer a young apprentice or student. And he felt _tall._ How was he so much taller? He was sure he hadn't had a growth spurt since he was sixteen. Then he realized why and laughed,

"You sure are shorter without those pythons, Marcia."

The ExtraOrdinary Wizard pulled slightly away, trying to look offended, but failing to hide the huge smile on her face.

"Septimus Heap, you take those god-awful boots off your feet before you start calling me… short," she faltered as she stared at him. "And what's this scruff on your face?" she demanded, staring at the few inches of beard he'd been growing.

Septimus smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I've had it for a while."

Marcia shook her head and Septimus jumped on her wordlessness to ask some questions of his own.

"And you- apparently you've paid a visit to Marcellus," he prodded, recognizing the effects of the alchemist's Tincture. Unless Marcia had found the **Age-Reversal Spell** that some of the more vain ExtraOrdinaries had wasted their time seeking. But she didn't radiate the Magyk of being under a spell- it was clearly alchemy that had changed her to look a few years younger than when Septimus had first met her- back when he had been Boy 412.

"Not on purpose, that _fool_ ," Marcia snapped, pulling away from Septimus' arms and gesturing him toward the couch. "I went to his home once to discuss a charm, and the idiot- who is _famous_ for mixing precise substances, mind you- managed to slips an age-potion into my cup of tea instead of his. He seemed genuinely apologetic, but I still can't imagine how it happened by accident. I ordered him to research methods of its reversal, but I don't know if he's seriously making an effort. He seems to think we have all the time in the world."

"So you're immortal now, too?" Septimus said, raising an eyebrow as he settled onto the couch. She did look great. He couldn't imagine any woman who wasn't jealous of her situation. But for all the fuss she made about her shoes and outfit, he knew she wasn't vain enough to truly desire the affects of the Tincture. Marcia was shaking her head in exasperation and didn't answer; instead, she began shouting orders to the kitchen to bring a late-night snack for her guest.

Septimus **Removed** his boots and **Sent** his damp cloak to the rack near the fire. It had been a long journey, and he'd barely stopped since his early start at sunrise. When Marcia poked her head out from the kitchen and asked if he had eaten dinner, he admitted that he hadn't. He hadn't eaten much of anything since the bread and cheese he'd bought at Port that morning. Marcia tsked and soon an enormous platter of cheese, meat, roasted vegetables, and bread **Appeared** on the low table before him. Marcia swept in from the kitchen and sat next to him on the couch, setting down mugs, and to his surprise, a bag of FizzFroot.

"I didn't know you kept a supply of these," Septimus grinned, remembering her endless lectures about the evils of the sugary drink. He chose a lemon flavor and dropped it into his cup of boiling water.

Marcia sniffed and said, "I don't keep them around for _me."_

Septimus loaded a plate with food and began to eat. He could feel Marcia's eyes on him as he attacked his food, but he was too hungry to stop. He swallowed and mumbled an apology, but Marcia picked up her cup of tea and said, rolling her eyes,

"Just eat."

Septimus paused long enough to ask her about the state of the Queendom and for the rest of his meal, they caught up on the last three years. Jenna, who had married Beetle three years ago, now had a little boy named Oliver. Nicko and Snorri already had a gaggle of young ones, and the family often off taking long boating trips. Simon and Lucy had twin boys, and Marcellus was godfather. Merrin Meridith was even married recently to Syrah Syrra. Septimus considered this with surprise, remembering the sullen and bad-tempered ex-Apprentice of DomDaniel, and the serene ex-Apprentice of Julius Pike. He wondered what on earth they had in common, then shrugged. They certainly would be able to bond over their horrible experiences with **Darke** **Possession** , if nothing else **.** Septimus waited impatiently for Marcia to get to her own life, but to his annoyance she did not and he was forced to hint,

"And what ever happened with Milo Banda?"

Marcia's cheeks colored slightly and she said,

"The hopeless wanderer finally settled down, wonder of wonders. He married some royalty he met while traveling. Jenna was furious… she wouldn't let him return when she heard he had started another family But the Queen already has Silas and Sarah, and her own family with Beetle. She can't blame him for wanting want he could never have with her."

Septimus raised his eyebrows and set down his mug, feeling a little more cheerful. Despite Marcia's nonchalance, he knew she'd loved Milo at one point, maybe for much longer than anyone realized. And he couldn't help but feel relieved that it hadn't worked out between the two. He'd never exactly trusted the handsome traveling merchant, and certainly was never liked the idea of him and Marcia becoming closer than friends.

"And Marcellus?" he questioned, remembering the way his two mentors had finally become good friends and colleagues over the years. Marcia turned and gave him a funny look.

"What are you getting at, Septimus?" she said in an irritated voice.

Septimus shrugged and said, "You both ARE immortal now."

Marcia sighed in annoyance. "He is also _impossible,_ " she snapped. _"_ We are completely incapable of feeling anything for each other beyond professional camaraderie- and even that is often strained by his stubborn inability to acknowledge the necessity of Magykal surveillance over his numerous little _experiments._ "

Septimus laughed. "No, I don't suppose he feels the need to be accountable to anyone, much less a disagreeable and short-tempered ExtraOrdinary Wizard."

Marcia huffed, then said, "And while we're asking pointed questions- surely _you've_ found someone who has kept you away from all these years."

"Yes, that bloody King Hull who kept sending me off on rescue attempts and so-called adventures that all his other knights failed at," Septimus said ruefully. "I would have returned sooner, but it took me two years to escape from the last quest."

Marcia exclaimed her disbelief, and Septimus spent the next hour explaining the complex quest that he had been sent on, which involved kingdoms under the sea, one-eyed giants in caves, and an enormous whirlpool that had sucked him into another world and time. Marcia asked dozens of questions and it was well past midnight when they started winding down. They rose together after Marcia **Sent** their dishes to clean themselves up in the kitchen, then she said he was more than welcome to stay in his old rooms.

"You still haven't taken another apprentice?" Septimus asked in surprise, although he was secretly pleased.

"I lived without an apprentice for ten years, and you're a tough act to follow, Septimus," Marcia smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Septimus grinned tiredly, feeling suddenly like he was ten years old again and just getting used to the idea of being released from the Young Army and living with a magnificent woman with keen Magykal powers.

"Go to bed, sleepy," Marcia said, interrupting his muddled flashbacks with a nudge toward his rooms. "Goodness, I'm sure you'll have a long day tomorrow."

 _A/N Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! -Bluejay_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I just wanted to say a big thank you to the readers and reviewers of this fanfiction so far! I've enjoyed your comments and critiques, and it's wonderful connecting with other Sep Heap fans. I hope this next chapter doesn't make you all too angry! -Bluejay_

Disclaimer: Septimus Heap's world belongs to Angie Sage.

* * *

Marcia let him sleep in the next morning. By the time he opened his eyes, his room was flooded with light. A stab of panic pulled rushed into him as he imagined how angry Marcia would be with him for sleeping through his Magyk alarm and missing his lesson. But then he remembered how old he was and fell back onto his pillows with an immense sigh of relief. Sometimes being old had its benefits.

For a moment, he stared up at the stars twinkling on his Magykal ceiling. He had become obsessed with reading the night sky when it was introduced during his Apprenticeship, and for his birthday that year, Marcia had cast a spell on his ceiling to **Reflect** where the stars and planets were at the moment. It was a beautiful piece of Magyk, and he had missed these moments of lying peacefully in his comfortable bed and watching the sky dance slowly across his ceiling.

However, his own laziness eventually got the better of him, and he dragged himself out of his rooms and into the empty kitchen. A note with Marcia's trademark elegant-but-scribbled-at-the-same-time cursive was pinned to the cupboard, and Septimus squinted at it as he made himself a bowl of porridge.

 _Good morning, Septimus,_

 _I will be in conferences and doing rounds until 4. Please make yourself at home for as long as you wish. I am looking forward to seeing you again soon._

 _Love,_

 _Marcia_

Septimus smiled. She was obviously happy to have him back. When he had been her Apprentice, her notes had always ended with, _stay out of trouble_.

* * *

When he had finished eating, the dishes happily floated back into the kitchen to be cleaned up, glad that this visiting Wizard had much more patience than their normal user. Septimus shook out his cloak and fastened it around his throat as he gazed speculatively at the mirror outside of Marcia's rooms.

"Back, please," he instructed. The mirror perked up. This Wizard was _nice_. No nasty percentages or snapped orders. It momentarily forgot its order in its eagerness to please and Septimus frowned as he found himself staring at a very handsome and buff young man with a mop of straw-colored hair and a shimmering green cloak falling over his huge arms.

"Um. I just need to see the back and make sure it's not ruined from the journey," he said uncertainly. Superhero Septimus winked out of the frame and the sight of his normal-looking back came into view. The dark silk was spotless and wrinkle-free. He smiled and said,

"That's better, thanks."

Septimus turned away and took a deep breath as he stared at the inside of Marcia's square front door. He really wouldn't have minded staying in Wizard Tower for the day. Maybe he could clean the library for old times sake, read a few books, then have dinner with Marcia when she returned. But he knew he had his duties and his family. What was he worried about, after all? The only reason he'd had a strange visit last time was because it had been one of the biggest and most hectic celebrations of his family's lifetime- the marriage of the Queen. This time would be different, it had to be.

And so, clinging with determination to that thought, he forced himself forward, and left the rooms of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

* * *

It was a beautiful winter day. The sky was clear blue without a single wisp of white, and the cold sun glittered off of the fresh layer of snow that lined Wizard Way. Septimus walked quickly, unsure of why he didn't want anyone he knew to see and recognize him. He thought he heard a few whispers in his wake, but he didn't pause his gait, and soon he was standing outside the Palace.

An unfamiliar platoon of uniformed guards were organized smartly outside the main entrance. When Septimus approached the doors, an officer stepped forward and stared at him stonily.

"Your name, sir?" he said in a rather clipped and unfriendly voice. Septimus scowled. He'd gotten a warmer welcome when he'd first visited old King Hull.

"Septimus Heap. I am here to visit with my sister, the Queen," he said politely, lapsing back into his court talk.

"Very good, my lord. Is the Queen expecting you?" the guard said, with a fractional amount of warmth entering his voice.

"No, she is not," Septimus said, just as coldly.

"Very good, my lord. Welcome to the Palace," he said, raising his hand for another guard to approach. "Escort Mr. Heap to Her Majesty's receiving room."

The young guard bowed his head and nodded for Septimus to follow. The broad doors to the Palace swung open as they approached, and Septimus raised a brow. Beetle certainly had cleaned up the place. The inside of the Palace shimmered and sparkled at every turn. The marble pillars looked absolutely frigid, and the gold trimming along the floor and ceiling positively glowed. The cold floor was covered in an enormous oriental carpet that could have rivaled Marcia's treasured Chinese rug.

"If you would please follow me, my lord," the guard's voice echoed over to him, and Septimus saw that he had made his way to the magnificent staircase leading to the Queen's rooms. Septimus shook himself and allowed himself to be led to the receiving room. Another group of richly decorated guards stood outside the Queen's chambers, and Septimus' escort whispered into the ear of a man waiting there. They spoke quietly for a moment, then the guard withdrew and waved for Septimus to follow him into the throne room.

"The Honorable Viscount Bernard Flincher, representing His Lordship..."

A deep voice was ringing throughout the large room, announcing the names of those who had come to see the Queen. Septimus wondered for a moment at the absurdity of it. There used to be a day when he would simple meet Jenna on Wizard Way and they would gallivant their way through the city. Now he was left to wait in line as various lords and ladies presented themselves to the Queen.

"Her Ladyship Lily McClaire of Goshen Manor."

Septimus glanced around the room, scanning the sea of unfamiliar faces. What on earth had happened to the friendly and informal Palace of Jenna Heap, the caring and spirited girl-Queen who had stolen the hearts of the Castle? He missed that place, and he had a feeling that very soon, he was going to find himself missing that girl.

"His Lordship Septimus Heap, warrior and defender of King Hull the Sixth of Massalia, and the seventh son of Silas Heap, father to the Queen."

And so it was with a face twisted unceremoniously with annoyance that Septimus Heap found himself presented to Her Royal Highness Jenna Heap, Sovereign Ruler of the air he breathed and the ground beneath his feet.

"Septimus!" she exclaimed, rising from her magnificent throne and stepping gracefully down the steps toward him. She held out her hand for him to kiss, and rolling his eyes, he took it and gallantly brushed his lips over her white knuckles. He had spent the last three years in King Hull's service- he could play this game.

"Welcome to the Palace," she said in a voice loud enough for the room to hear. "I am eager to hear of all that has occurred since last we met."

"I am honored by your interest, my Queen. It would be my pleasure to share with you all that you wish to hear," Septimus said, inclining his head slightly. At one time, her eyes would have twinkled in amusement as they teased each other with pompous talk. But today, she looked very comfortable in the role of a lovely and delicate monarch, draped in flowing billows of silk and velvet. Her violet eyes glittered, but not with amusement at a shared joke. She meant every meaningless flowery word, and even though she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before, he suddenly could not bear to look at her anymore. He let go of her hand and glanced around the room. Beetle was nowhere in sight, but he did spot a few familiar faces from around the castle. Neither of his parents were present and he asked after them.

"Our parents will be in the nursery," Jenna replied with a smile. "Your escort will lead you there now. We must celebrate your return. Tomorrow for dinner, perhaps? I will send messages to the rest of our family and the Palace will host a meal in your honor."

"Very good, your Majesty," Septimus said, and then he was being led away and Jenna was greeting her next visitor. Once the heavily decorated door was shut, Septimus leaned against it and groaned, ignoring both the silver flowers jabbing into him and the protesting guards. Well, that had gone worse than even he had imagined.

But now that he thought hard about it, things had never truly gone back to normal after he had told her about his plans to leave the Castle and study in Massalia. Jenna had been extremely upset and refused to speak to him, claiming he was betraying her by leaving. Marcia and his parents had told him she would come around, and he thought she had. However, it would seem something had truly broken when he had chosen to leave the Castle. And now, perhaps it was too late to mend.

"My lord, please, the metalwork is very delicate and I must ask you to not lean against-"

"Oh, buzz off," Septimus snapped, pulling himself up and stalking down the hall toward the nursery.

"Wait- I need to escort-" the guard called, rushing after him.

"Buzz OFF!" Septimus shouted, his voice echoing loudly off of the high ceiling. He heard the explosion of anger in his voice and hated it. He hated it because he knew it was a mask for the sadness welling up inside of him.

* * *

Sarah Heap's reaction to her youngest son's return did not disappoint. She leapt from her seat and pulled him into a tight embrace, refusing to let him go even when Silas protested that he wanted a turn at some point, too. Sarah eventually let go, but reached up and began patting Septimus' cheek.

"Don't ever stay away for so long again, do you hear?" Sarah said tearfully. "Two years without a word from you, just that same letter from the King about your being away on duty- you could have written at least _once_ to let us know you were all right!"

"No, I couldn't, Mum, I was stuck in another world and time," Septimus said with a sigh. Sarah gasped, but suddenly pulled away at the sound of her grandson crying,

"Grandmama, Grandmama."

Poor abandoned Oliver was standing behind her, waving his stubby little arms and pouting.

Sarah immediately sat down and pulled him into her lap and Silas stepped forward to hug his son.

"Welcome back," he said, beaming. "When did you arrive?"

"Last night," Septimus replied, studying his aging father. Silas was now in his mid fifties, and he actually looked it. His hair was a straggly mop of grey, and his face was lined with the wrinkles from seven sons and one daughter.

"Did you? How was Marcia?" Silas said with a knowing smile, and Septimus startled. His father looked amused, and Septimus felt his cheeks beginning to warm, knowing he'd been caught.

"It was late when I finally made it to the Castle- I didn't want to make a big fuss-"

"I'm not blaming you, Septimus," Silas said, shaking his head. "We know how it is."

"We know she's only gotten worse since you've left, that's what," Sarah retorted, irritated that her son had only arrived a minute ago and already the conversation had turned to Marcia Overstrand. "She's been simply impossible ever since she got Simon's tutor to give her that awful potion-"

"Not now, Sarah," Silas said tiredly. "Septimus, why don't you have a late lunch with us and Oliver? Unless you have other plans."

Septimus had just eaten breakfast, but he didn't have other plans, and very soon he found himself sitting with his parents at a long dining table, listening to Sarah go on about life in the Palace and how his various brothers were getting on. Septimus stirred aimlessly at his steaming bowl of barley soup and wished Silas would say something, but his father was concentrating on his lunch and grandson with the expression of a man pretending to listen. Finally, Septimus pushed away his bowl of now-cold soup and, interrupting Sarah's rambling tale about when Nicko bought his first houseboat, said,

"Is Jenna upset with me?"

Silas looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice and Sarah looked startled, then sad. She hated it when her children weren't getting along.

"Of course not, dear, what makes you think so?" she said comfortingly, finally showing a glimmer of the woman who Septimus had come over the years to love as his mother.

"You know Jenna never understood why you left the Castle in the first place," Silas said. "And she also didn't understand why you stayed away when you were finished at the university."

"But I told her over and over again about King Hull sending me to the sorcerers in the Eastern Plains-"

"She understood WHERE you went, Septimus. She just didn't understand WHY," Silas said with an uncharacteristic touch of harshness. "And to be honest, we weren't sure either."

"Why?" Septimus said faintly. "To learn more about other types of Magyk, of course. And Jenna of all people should have understood why- she's the one increasing trade and sending ambassadors all over- by the time Marcia retires, the Castle is going to NEED an ExtraOrdinary Wizard who can talk to all of these people pouring in-"

"But she needs you here, Septimus," Sarah said firmly. "We all do."

"I'm here now," he replied, forcing himself to not snap at his mother. "And she should have known I would come back."

"No, she didn't, in fact, she thought you were going to stay away and continue going around having your childish adventures while she sat in the Palace trying to run this Queendom without your help," Sarah said, in a tone that betrayed her opinion that she thought the Queen was right.

"Childish?" Septimus said, his green eyes flashing. "Is that what she thinks of me?"

Silas glanced at Septimus' wounded expression and said quickly, "Now, Sarah, I'm sure she was happy for him-"

"Are you?" Septimus said bitterly, rising and tossing his napkin onto his chair. Neither of his parents answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hi everyone! A big shout out for those who are reading and reviewing this story! This chapter is focused on Marcia and Septimus' now more mature relationship and interactions, and we see a glimpse of the beginnings of trouble for them. I hated that they had grown apart quite a bit in Pathrider (I blame Milo for everything), and hope I am doing them justice! Also, has anyone else tried to write a less snappy Marcia, and if so, do you have any advice? It's driving me crazy trying to see her softer side because it seems rather out of character. ;) Thanks everyone!_

* * *

Marcia looked up in surprise as Septimus walked in half past seven. When she had returned to her rooms to find him gone, she assumed he would be staying in the Palace and had resolved to not be too disappointed. She had just finished dinner and was settling down to read a book by the light of the roaring fire when her ex-Apprentice had barged in, dripping melted snow and confusion all over her rooms

"What _happened_?" she demanded, staring at his miserable figure. Septimus shrugged and tried to collect his frozen thoughts.

"I… it just wasn't... it was a complete disaster," he finally mumbled before going into the kitchen, intent on finding something hot to drink. He opened the cupboard and surveyed the carefully arranged boxes and jars of tea.

"Make me a cup too, Septimus," Marcia's voice drifted in from the living room. He smiled wryly. Marcia knew something was wrong and she wasn't going to let him get away without telling her. He went back to the cupboard, then shook his head and went about making hot chocolate. A day like this needed something to sweeten it.

Septimus had gone to the stables after Sarah and Silas gave him a long tour of the restored Palace. There had been hundreds of rooms they had never explored before Beetle came in, and Milo and Hildegard had worked hard at tracking down all of the treasures the Supreme Custodian had sold off after Queen Ceys' murder. It was fascinating, but after hours of looking at paintings and ceramics and tapestries and renovated rooms, Septimus had needed to be out in the open air.

He had almost ridden back to Port to find a ship heading anywhere but here. But the crisp afternoon air and the prickle of warmth from the distant sun made him change his mind. It was a beautiful place, the Castle and its surroundings. It was home. And he wasn't going to run away on his second day back just because it hadn't gone as he had hoped.

That resolve had dissipated a bit thanks to the snowstorm that dumped down onto him as he had made his way back to the Castle. Septimus muttered a quick **Dry and clean** for his clothes, then waved a hand to clean up the puddles he'd made.

When he emerged from the kitchen, Marcia still sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, her fingers impatiently tapping the open pages of the forgotten book in her lap. She looked like a scholar at the university, just another brilliant young student on the brink of a prestigious career. He wondered if she had lost any respect when she had emerged from Marcellus' home on Snake Slipway, looking half her age. But he doubted it. She had only been twenty-six when she became the most powerful wizard in the world. It hadn't stopped her then, and certainly didn't seem to be stopping her now.

The ExtraOrdinary Wizard looked up and murmured a thank you when her ex-Apprentice set down two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. The room was dark but for the flickering light of the fire, the purple haze of Magyk, and Marcia's piercing green eyes. Septimus smiled faintly. No, she certainly didn't need to look her age to be that scary ExtraOrdinary Wizard. For a moment they sat in silence and sipped their chocolate, then Septimus said,

"Do YOU understand why I left?"

Marcia paused, then said drily, "Could you be a little more specific?"

Septimus put down his mug and laughed for what felt like the first time that day.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to people just hopping in and reading my mind," he said, rubbing his tired face with his hands. "After my Apprenticeship ended, and I left for Massalia."

"You said you wanted to study other types of Magyk, types that I couldn't help you with, and I thought it was a wonderful idea, especially since you will be ExtraOrdinary Wizard one day and the Castle is expanding its international presence."

"Right, and you were not planning to retire anytime soon, so the timing was perfect," Septimus said, relieved to finally have some validation.

"Yes, it was ideal," Marcia said a little impatiently. "What exactly is the problem?"

"My family apparently felt betrayed when I left, and I can't seem to get them to understand that I... that I wasn't _trying_ to leave them, I was trying to learn how to be a better Wizard in order to HELP them and the entire Castle one day..."

Septimus forced himself to stop babbling and took a swig of hot chocolate. It almost seemed too sweet after months of harsh voyager beer.

"You're an adventurer, Septimus," Marcia said, her eyes never leaving his miserable face. "And maybe at some point you'll settle down, but you shouldn't blame yourself for not wanting that any more than you should blame others who do."

"Do you think I'm childish?" Septimus said dully.

"Of course not! What ignorant person said that?" Marcia said indignantly. Septimus gave a rueful smile and said,

"Jenna."

Marcia sighed and shook her head. "The Queen is very happy with her life and she wants you to be happy too- it's hard for her to understand why you wanted to leave at all. And also, your adventures probably do remind her of her father and all of his gallivanting around the world. They miss you, Septimus. And I don't blame them for wanting to see you more."

Septimus stared moodily into the fire, trying to envision life as an Ordinary Wizard, living in Wizard Tower or the Palace with a wife and a child or two, working odd jobs, and waiting for the day when he would become ExtraOrdinary Wizard. It sounded quiet and small and boring.

"What would you have done if Alther hadn't- I mean, if you hadn't become the ExtraOrdinary Wizard?" he said slowly, realizing he was now about the same age as she had been when Alther was killed.

"I would have continued my studies with Alther, of course," Marcia said briskly. "Perhaps I also would have traveled, but I already did plenty of that before we moved to the Castle. And besides, there wasn't much need for it then. Queen Cerys was not interested in trade or foreign relations, and Wizard Tower was- and is- the best place to learn about Magyk."

Those final words lingered contently in the air for a moment before they were overcome by the crackle of the fire. It was true, he supposed. And there was certainly more he wanted to learn about Magyk from Marcia, if she was willing to continue teaching him.

Septimus took another sip of chocolate and looked over at his ex-tutor. He wondered at how strange it was for him to return and find her looking nearly the same age as he was. It almost felt like they were equals now. He felt more comfortable sharing with her, and she seemed more open to talking about herself.

He remembered Silas telling him about when he and Marcia had been younger, and how he had always had a sibling-like rivalry with the young Hopeful who eventually took over his Apprenticeship with Alther. Sarah had never believed their relationship was completely innocent, and when Septimus had asked his father if he and Marcia had ever been more than friends, Silas had laughed and said, _I once spent a month trying to get her to go out with me- mind you, this was before I met your mother- and Marcia wouldn't hear of it. She had a reputation for turning down boys without thinking twice, and I thought I had what it took to change that. I'm glad now we never worked out, of course, but at the time it seemed rather cruel. Marcia is married to her books, there's no two ways about it._

Septimus shook himself slightly to get his father's voice out of his head and felt a flush come up his neck as he realized Marcia was frowning at him, her eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Are you reading my mind?" Septimus said guiltily, trying in vain to remember the counter-spell.

"No, but you ARE looking at me with a rather unsettling smile, and I am curious to know the reason," she said warily.

Septimus suddenly found his cup of chocolate very interesting. She was still his tutor- ex-tutor, and he knew she was not fond of discussing her personal life. Although they were close enough for him to know it was rather non-existent now thanks to the monogamous relationship she had with her job, he didn't know much about her life from before she became the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and it did make him rather curious.

Marcia smiled in bemusement to see her ex-Apprentice blush and hang his head like he was still a boy, and she wondered what he did think of her now that he was so grown-up now, his own person, and no longer dependent on her, or anyone. She kept catching him gazing at her uneasily, and she knew it was partly because of that cursed Tincture of Marcellus Pye's, but there was more, too. He was trying to find his place again, in the Castle, in the Tower, and with her and his family. It was a struggle she had never had to experience, having left her parents' home as soon as she could, and Alther dying almost as soon as her Apprenticeship was finished.

They both knew Septimus belonged here, and would end up here eventually. They both knew they were a team, and were bound to work together for years. But beyond that, there was so opportunity, so many possibilities.

"Marcia?"

She startled from her thoughts and saw the embarrassment in his face as he stared into his cup.

"What is it? And look someone in the eye when you talk to them, _please_ ," she said, falling momentarily back into tutor mode.

Septimus forced himself to meet those brilliant green eyes and said,

"Remember when we fell out of the garbage dump when the Hunter was chasing us and Sally Mullins thought you and Dad were eloping?"

"Oh, Septimus, don't remind me," Marcia said, exasperated. That was NOT her favorite memory by a long shot, and no matter what she did, she had a very hard time trying to forget it.

"Why on earth did Sally call you a… a floozie?" Septimus couldn't believe he was actually asking this question. He never, ever would have dared in the past even though he had wondered on a few occasions.

"Because Sally Mullins is an old gossip who believes every rumor that wafts through her cafe," Marcia snapped, the memory stinging in her mind, even if it was of that bumbling goosebag Sally Mullins. "I have no idea where she or anyone got the idea. And I don't have time to think about or worry what these people tittle-tattle about."

"So… you're not?" Septimus said, just to be sure, and Marcia looked insulted.

"Of course not, Septimus! For goodness sake, don't you know me at all?" she exclaimed. Septimus didn't say what he was thinking, which was that she was rather attractive and elusive- especially now- and the people of the Castle had a bad habit of speculating about things they didn't know. Sarah and Sally used to (and probably still did) trade gossipy stories about her all the time, and the Young Army always referred to her rather rudely. It wasn't that Marcia had a genuinely bad reputation in the Castle, but the people loved to hate their charismatic and terrifying Extraordinary Wizard. And Septimus didn't like it.

Marcia stared incredulously at him, watching the words, Sally, Young Army, gossip, and stories swirling around her ex-Apprentice's head, and she sighed.

"You have far better things to worry about than what other people may think or believe about me, Septimus," she said impatiently. "People will think what they want- they gossiped about you and Jenna for years, didn't they? There's very little to be done. Sometimes you just have to let them have their silly theories and hope they'll eventually find something better to talk about one day."

Septimus looked up, surprised to hear the faintest hint of vulnerability in her business-like tone. A long silence fell as they stared at each other, watching the words floating above each others' heads (Septimus now remembered the spell and counterspell). He felt a stab of sadness when he saw she was worried about him, worried he wouldn't find his purpose and place in the Palace and with his family. And he was worried about her, although she couldn't understand why.

The words above Marcia's head shimmered and Septimus frowned. He was out of practice, having spent the last two years in a world that used a completely different vein of Magyk, and he could tell that Marcia's spell was stronger than his. Thankfully, she didn't pry deeper into his mind, and he could see the strong counterspell preventing him from seeing anything beyond her surface thoughts. It was a very strange feeling, rummaging through her mind. He'd done this spell during his Apprenticeship, but he had used it on a few animals and Beetle, who had agreed to be his subject. But Marcia had been off-limits, and she hadn't cast the spell on him either.

The space between them tingled with Magyk as Septimus concentrated on trying to strengthen his counterspell with a bit of Olympian power. Marcia noticed what he was doing- or maybe she read it- and leaned forward, her eyes widening with surprise. She saw Septimus building a stone wall around his thoughts, designed to keep out even the most powerful sorcerer. But before he was finished, she saw a door appear. It was square and purple, and as she watched, it opened. Septimus smiled and murmured,

"There, I made you a door."

"Yes, I see it," she said quietly, watching as it came clearer into view. Suddenly it winked out of sight. Septimus was staring at her in shock.

"You see it?"

She nodded, unsure of whether this was a good thing or not. Septimus was blinking rapidly at her, then he said with a huge smile,

"That's incredible! It took me almost a year to get that far! I should have known you would be able to- come on, see if you can open it."

The image reappeared and Marcia easily willed the door to open. Inside was the ground floor of Wizard Tower, but instead of portraits of old Wizards were Septimus' thoughts and memories.

"What is this?" she said, her awed voice bouncing off the stone walls.

"It's a lot of things," Septimus said, stepping up next to her. "It's a good place for learning and practicing Magyk without actually risking physical harm. It took me months to even catch a glimpse of it, much less set foot into it. It still can't believe you're _here_! Do you have Olympian blood in you or something?"

Marcia shook her head wordlessly, and Septimus waved the question away impatiently.

"Never mind- here, watch and see if you can copy this spell."

He began walking her through her first experience with Olympian Magyk, mentally instructing her on how to channel power as the ancient sorcerers of Olympus had taught him. It did not take Marcia long to become apt at casting simpler spells, and they quickly moved on to more difficult incantations. Septimus was beside himself, and Marcia, who was by no means a bad Wizard of lapis lazuli Magyk, was clearly in her element.

They were both so engrossed with their collaborative spell that neither of them noticed when Alther drifted through the front door. And the old ghost raised a wispy eyebrow at the curious sight of his ex-Apprentice and her ex-Apprentice sitting rather close together, practically smothered in a thick blanket of Magyk as they stared intently into each others' eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hello, Sep Heap fans! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I enjoy hearing your feedback! This is the chapter where things are beginning to explode, and we find out what Marcia's been up to these last seven years, as well as the rest of the Heap family! Also, Alther makes things worse. :-) Thank you again for reading! -Bluejay_

* * *

The next day, Septimus found himself falling happily back into the routine of the ExtraOrdinary apprentice. Despite having gotten use to being independent and his own person for the last few years, it was nice to not be in charge and responsible for once. Marcia was gone all morning for a meeting with some Ordinary Wizards and their graduating Apprentices, and to examine a building along Wizard Way where strange Magykal bursts of energy had been noticed. But she had promised him she would return in the early afternoon so he could tell her more about his travels. They had come to a conclusion over breakfast that he would stay in Wizard Tower for the time being, although Marcia had urged him to keep trying to reconnect his family. And Septimus, who knew Marcia did not have that luxury, had agreed.

He spent the morning cleaning the Pyramid Library, which had fallen into a rather un-Marcia like state of disorganization. He was so fascinated by all the new charms and books that he completely forgot about lunch until Marcia swept in at two. She stared at the sight of her ex~Apprentice lying on the scrubbed floor, surrounded by books, a pile of charms, and a clutter of Magykal tools, and then began to laugh.

"You didn't have to clean the library, Septimus," she said, smiling. "But thank you. I'm afraid it's been in a rather sad state in your absence."

"It's amazing, all these things I've found. There's still so much to learn," Septimus sighed, getting to his feet and **Sending** each of the piles to their places with a wave of his hand, adding a little spark of Olympian power to keep the sometimes ornery books from getting a mind of their own.

The addition to the spell did not go unnoticed by the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and very soon, he and Marcia were discussing his journey, pouring over maps and old books, searching for histories and stories of the places he had been. Marcia was fascinated by his descriptions of the Wizards he had encountered.

"I want to test some of those spells you taught me and experiment more with mixing their Magyk with ours. Imagine what we could do!" Marcia said excitedly. "We would never have to worry about storms or floods- no more destroyed crops or buildings, no more people complaining about the rain-"

"Controlling the weather didn't stop the Olympians from complaining, not by a long shot," Septimus said with a laugh. "They just complained about each other, instead."

Marcia dismissed this with an impatient wave of her hand. "Wizard Tower was almost demolished by one of those awful lightning storms two years ago, and I've been researching ways to stop that from happening again. I think this could be it."

Septimus asked about her research, and they moved downstairs to her study, talking about the last few years she had spent studying and experimenting with deflecting major storms, healing sickness, and teleportation from huge distances. Septimus was interested and impressed by everything she had discovered since he had left. She had already perfected the teleportation spell, and several small groups of Wizards were scattered around the world, exploring and learning. Their reports were helping both her and Marcellus to become apt at curing illnesses. The bond between Physik and Magyk had never been stronger, and now even Marcia acknowledged that a careful mix of both could produce extremely powerful results.

She was also becoming quite apt at conquering Darke _with_ Darke, fighting like with like. Years ago, after a long discussion with Alther, she had decided to begin studying with Simon and Marcellus, who, although he was not a Wizard, had five hundred years of experience with the Darke, and could tell her almost anything about it. Her initial misgivings had been dispelled after she successfully cleared every trace of Darke from the Palace, which had held multiple hidden rooms tangled with powerful Darke spells. Now that she was able to balance Darke Magyk with her own skills, the Castle had never been safer. Septimus was deeply impressed and found himself wishing he had been able to be a part of it all.

They got so caught up in their discussions that they didn't hear Alther politely clearing his ghostly throat, and he practically had to drift in front of their books to get their attention. They startled and stared in confusion, but he said with a nary a greeting,

"My dear boy, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Both Marcia and Septimus wore blank expressions, and the old ghost smiled benignly. They did look good together, he thought. Even though he didn't like it, he liked seeing them both so happy. The uncomfortable silence began to thicken, and Alther shook himself, remembering his message.

"Your Queen does not like to be kept waiting, you know. She was expecting you at five."

Septimus suddenly remembered and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Marcia, Jenna said she was hosting a dinner with my family to welcome me home-"

"Don't apologize, go on, or you'll be late," Marcia said, pushing away the book they'd been studying and standing up. Septimus checked his timepiece and gasped.

"It's already seven! Why didn't they send a messenger over?" he exclaimed, leaping to the other side of the room to grab his cloak and shoes.

"They did send a few, but apparently Catchpole had orders to keep everyone out," Alther said, shooting a glance toward Marcia.

"I'm sorry, Septimus, I didn't want interruptions while we were talking and-" she began.

"Don't apologize, it was wonderful," Septimus said, throwing his arms around her in a rushed, spontaneous hug. "I'll be back once this bloody dinner is over. Don't save the world without me while I'm gone."

Then he was running toward the purple door, which knew the footsteps of someone in a hurry and flew open at his approach. In a few leaps he was on the spiral staircase and hurling down to the ground floor. Alther lingered in Marcia's rooms, staring silently at her with his eyebrows raised until she snapped,

"And why are you looking at me like that?"

"You should be careful with him," he said thoughtfully.

"Careful? He's faced much more dangerous foes than me, I assure you," Marcia said, turning her back and strolling toward her kitchen to make some dinner. "One eyed giants? Seven-headed sea monsters- he's so foolhardy, it's a wonder he's still in one piece."

"You know that's not what I mean," Alther said gently, seeing that Marcia really was disappointed her ex-Apprentice had had to run off.

"Then say what you mean, goodness, Alther," Marcia said, waving her hand at the stove, sending a pot of water boiling.

"The people are going to talk," Alther said simply. "He's not a child anymore. And you certainly don't look your age."

"That is not MY fault," Marcia said, turning on him. "I wouldn't have taken that Tincture for anything, and that fool Marcellus still has not found the antidote-"

"No need to snap, Marcia," Alther said mildly. "Be careful, that's all I'm suggesting."

"You've had much of better suggestions in the past," Marcia said grudgingly. "In what universe would anyone even imagine that Septimus and I could be… could be anything more than friends and colleagues? He sees me as a mentor, and I practically raised him. I am not capable of feeling those things for him, and I am certain he feels the same way. You're being ridiculous, Alther, really."

"Very well," Alther said politely. "I do have a dinner to attend, so if you would excuse me."

And with that, he drifted out the window and down Wizard Way toward the Palace, leaving Marcia alone at the top of Wizard Tower.

* * *

The Heap family was finishing off dessert (chocolate cream pie) when Septimus burst into the room. Everyone turned to stare at him, and Septimus felt his face growing warm.

"So. Our guest of honor has finally arrived," the Queen said reprovingly.

"Sorry. Lost track of time," he said, and Jenna shook her head in exasperation. Nicko winked at him from his place at the table, and Septimus managed a weak smile.

"Did you leave your things in the hall? she asked, catching the eye of a servant, who immediately headed for the kitchen.

"My things?" Septimus asked blankly, settling down into the chair next to his adopted sister. Some of his family members began talking amongst themselves once more, leaving him and Jenna to their conversation.

"Yes, I have a room made up for you so you don't have to stay locked up in that tower."

Septimus racked his brain, but couldn't remember having any conversation that involved his moving into the Palace.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember discussing this," he said confusedly, then he startled as servants began placing trays heaping with food onto the table in front of him.

"Tuck in, little bro. We saved you some leftovers," Nicko said, nudging him in the ribs. Septimus started to reply, but his older brother was already being distracted by his youngest daughter. Septimus sighed and found Jenna laughing with Beetle about something Oliver had said. For being the guest of honor, it seemed his family had little to actually say to him. His own old best friend hadn't even greeted him when he came in. But they were different now. Beetle was the consort, and if Jenna's unborn child was a daughter, he would be the father of the heir. It was a big responsibility for him, preparing to raise the next Queen.

Septimus glanced around the table. His mother was now feeding her pet duck (Ethel's great-granddaughter) the crust from her pie, and Silas was playing with one of his grandsons. Erik and Edd were supposedly up in the attic playing counterfeet. Jojo and a rather pregnant Marissa were laughing at a story Snorri was telling in her pleasant, sing-song voice. Sam, Marcia had told him earlier, was one of the Wizards who had volunteered to use her transportation spell, and was exploring a distant country far in the south. Marwick, of course, had gone with him, not trusting his fisherman husband to be able to fend for himself in the desert. They were only supposed to be gone for a few weeks, but they had enjoyed exploring so much it had been nearly a year since they left. Septimus smiled slightly, feeling a little more cheerful knowing he wasn't the only adventurer of the family. He continued looking around the table and noticed Simon and his family were not there. But Septimus had seen his oldest brother in the Wizard Tower earlier when the tall Alchemist Assistant had been making a delivery. And his oldest brother had greeted him with enthusiasm and typical brotherly ribbing, with none of this strange awkwardness then that he was feeling now with his other family members. Septimus quickly began to compensate by shoving food into his mouth to keep himself occupied.

By the time Silas finally called to his youngest son and asked him to tell the family about his adventures, it was too late. Septimus was tired, full, and a little resentful. He gave a terse account of the last three years, a tale that was, to his growing irritation, constantly interrupted by children and ducks. When he was finished, Jenna called out a toast to her "brave adventuring brother," and everyone at the table raised their glasses. Septimus stood to thank them, then he gave some excuse about being tired and headed for the door. Jenna excused herself and followed after him.

"I'm so glad you're back, Septimus," she said warmly, as if a Queen to a guest, rather than Jen to Sep. "You've missed so much when you were away. I hope you're here for good."

Septimus didn't reply, but Jenna kept on talking.

"I put you in one of the guest rooms, temporarily, of course. We'll go through the royal family chambers one of these days and find one that suits you, but for now, I hope it's good enough. I can't imagine, though, it could be much worse than being on that boat you were going on about."

Jenna began to lead Septimus up the staircase to the bedrooms, but Septimus paused on the landing.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I'll be staying with Marcia at Wizard Tower. Thank you for dinner. I do hope we can talk again sometime soon."

Jenna froze, staring at him.

"You're… you're going to stay at Wizard Tower?" she said warily. Septimus, not seeing the need to repeat himself, nodded.

"With Marcia?"

"Presumably," Septimus said, not seeing the point of this cross-examination.

"Mum mentioned- is she… are you _together_?" Jenna asked, sounding as if she didn't want to know the answer. Septimus blinked and said,

"Am I what?"

"She took that awful Tincture last year, you know," Jenna said, her voice heavy with disgust.

"Yes, I noticed," Septimus said, wondering what on earth his sister was going on about.

"Why does she need you to stay with her?" Jenna demanded. "You belong here, with us."

"She doesn't care where I stay," Septimus finally snapped, tired of the questions and his sister's tone. "I want to be with her."

Jenna gasped. "You mean- _you_ love her?"

"What is wrong with you?! Of _course_ I love her!" Septimus said, throwing up his hands. "A good deal more than I love the lot of you!"

And with that he threw open the Palace door, sending the nearest guard flying into the snow, and stalked out into the bitter cold to the place he called home. He did not look back. The sight of his scandalized sister standing in the doorway catching snowflakes with her gaping mouth would have made him resent her even more.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Sarah Heap gives Marcia Overstrand a piece of her mind. Chaos, indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Sarah Heap and Marcia Overstrand! Thank you, Angie Sage, for creating this electric and amusing clash of personalities. As always, a huge shout out to my readers and reviewers! You are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I am interested to hear your opinion on the direction the story should take from here- I like the idea of a lighthearted fic that keeps in the style of the canon, but since they're older, I'm also interested in exploring these characters in all the gritty ways AS couldn't in her childrens books. So please let me know what you think!_

 _P.S. I updated the cover image with what Sep and Marcia look like now, and are they a handsome couple or what?! Too bad they keep insisting they're not a thing..._

* * *

The wee hours of the next morning saw an angry Sarah Heap marching up Wizard Way to the Wizard Tower. Her frizzy gray hair was disheveled from a sleepless night of tossing and turning, and she hadn't bothered to comb it. At first light, she had pulled on a coat and stormed out of the house, leaving her husband still snoring away. How could he even fall asleep when that pompous, self-centered cow of an ExtraOrdinary Wizard was up in Wizard Tower having sex with their son!

" _Sarah_ ," Silas had placatingly told her last night. " _Marcia_ -"

" _DON'T! DON'T-YOU-SAY-HER-NAME!_ " Sarah had shouted.

" _-is completely engrossed in her studies. She has never had any interest in relationships-_ "

" _Of course YOU would know about that, wouldn't you?_ " Sarah had snapped. Silas had sighed impatiently and refused to let her leave the Palace, insisting she wait until morning to act. Well, it was morning now, and Sarah Heap was acting.

Marcia was an early riser, and today was no different even though she had spent more than a few hours last night talking with a downcast Septimus about his disastrous family dinner. He had questioned whether he even belonged in the Castle anymore, and she had encouraged him to meet with his family and friends in smaller groups over the next few days, hoping that the awkwardness would fade away as he reacquainted himself with his loved ones. But when a furious knocking on her door revealed a wild-looking Sarah Heap, Marcia found herself wondering if her advice had really been for the best.

"Please do be quiet, Sarah, Septimus is still sleeping," Marcia snapped, waving for the groaning door to close.

"Is he now? And just how late did you two stay up last night?" Sarah said bitterly, planting her hands on her hips and attempting to stare the ExtraOrdinary Wizard down. Marcia flinched inwardly at the woman's venomous tone, although she was careful to not let it show on her face.

It became clear Marcia was not going to answer, and Sarah fought to keep her rage in check. She had been avoiding the powerful Wizard ever since that incident with Marcellus Pye, and it had been months since she'd seen her face to face. Now that she could see the effects of the Tincture up close, she felt a little stab of despair. Sarah was only a few years older, and yet, Marcia Overstrand now looked twenty years younger. And it looked good on her. No wonder Septimus had fallen into her trap.

"What do you want, Sarah?" Marcia asked, interrupting Sarah's seething thoughts. She had moved around the older woman toward the kitchen, determined to not let a meddling mother interfere with her breakfast.

"I want to know what you have done with my son. I want to know why he is staying with you. I want to know why you are taking advantage of him- I don't care what you look like now, he's still half your age and has no business living and- and doing _this_ with you. I thought he knew better- and it's hard for me to believe it now, but I thought _you_ knew better too-"

"Sarah," Marcia interrupted as the older woman paused to take a breath. "Septimus is here by _choice,_ and since he is obviously going to be the next ExtraOrdinary wizard, it makes perfect sense for him to live in Wizard Tower in order to continue his studies. He's a grown man and quite capable of making his own choices, and I have no qualms about allowing him to visit the Palace as often as he wishes."

"I don't just mean his not living in the Palace, or being able to visit, Madam Overstrand. I mean to keep him away from _you_ ," Sarah said nastily.

Marcia, who learned years ago to not take Sarah too seriously, ran a hand through her curly hair and said calmly,

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but as it were, I don't need your approval or permission. As I said, he's a grown man, and-"

"He is not for _you,_ you arrogant, self-serving whore," Sarah Heap hissed, grabbing the younger woman's arm and forcing her to look her in the face. "Septimus is worth a hundred of you- and I will die before I see him throwing himself away to something like _you_."

Marcia had opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. It was worse than when Sally Mullins accused her of being a floozie, in a voice loud enough for the entire dock to hear. She wrenched her arm away from Sarah's grasp and demanded,

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?!"

"My SON!" Sarah shouted, slamming her fist onto the counter and rattling the coffeepot awake. "I will not allow you- you of all people to steal his innocence, you- who hides up away in these grand rooms of yours, pretending to do your _important_ Magykal studies, but everyone knows what you do to all those young Wizards and soldiers who you lure up here for their _services_ \- don't think that by paying them you kept them quiet- and- and now you want my _son_ , and I swear I will protect him if it's the last-"

"What are you TALKING about?!" Marcia yelped, unable to believe her ears. "You honestly believe- you think I hire _prostitutes_?! That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard!"

But Sarah, still spewing nonsense, was not listening. Marcia's head was spinning so rapidly that she didn't even notice Silas had come to the doorway until he pushed past his wife, seized Marcia's arm and pulled her into her study, shutting the door firmly.

"Silas!" Marcia gasped, trying in vain to gather herself. "What IS-"

"Are you and Septimus in a relationship," Silas said firmly, holding up a hand to silence her question.

"No! What on earth is Sarah-"

"Are you sleeping with him?" he interrupted again. Marcia threw up her hands and stared up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Of course not! Why would ANYONE think-"

"Have you been leading him on? Seducing him?"

"Give your son a little credit, for goodness sake, Silas," Marcia snapped. "And me too, for that matter. I don't know what-"

"So you have _never_ slept with him."

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH SEPTIMUS!" Marcia shouted, grabbing a heavy volume from her desk and slamming it back down. It was only then that she realized Septimus was standing in the doorway, his sleepy eyes wide, and his hair a mess.

"What is going _on_?" he demanded. "Dad- Mum's in the kitchen breaking things. And you two-"

"Septimus-" Silas said, taking his youngest son by the shoulders and pulling him away from the furious woman. "Has Marcia hurt you- taken advantage of you- in any way-"

"Oh, for God's _sake_ , Silas," Marcia muttered, dropping into her chair and covering her face with her hands. What a wonderful morning this was turning out to be.

"No!" Septimus exclaimed, looking horrified. "What on earth gave you- is that why Mum-"

"Be honest with me, son," Silas said seriously. "Has she- has she ever seduced you? Or asked you for- for anything?"

Marcia bit her tongue, knowing that exploding at Silas would only make him even more suspicious. But it was certainly taking all of her willpower to keep from throwing both of the older Heaps out of her rooms by **Force.**

"No," Septimus said, his voice strained with anger. "How dare you even think she would do such a terrible thing- or that _I_ would still be here if she had. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You mother…" Silas hesitated, then went on. "Your mother had a conversation with Jenna and they seem to believe Marcia is carrying on an inappropriate relationship with you. There appears to be a misunderstanding, and your mother-"

"Your _mother_ is destroying my kitchen and making a fool of herself," Marcia said coldly from behind them. "Now that we've got it clear that this is all a ridiculous lie, I believe we are finished. Silas, take your wife and get out of my rooms. Now."

Silas hurried out of Marcia's office, and Septimus turned to stare at Marcia.

"What did you say to Jenna?" Marcia said quietly. He reached up and tugged on his hair in that way he always did when he was thinking hard.

"I said I was going to stay with you in Wizard Tower."

"Did you say- was there _anything_ you said that could have given her the idea that there was something going on?" Marcia said, trying to keep herself from shouting at her ex-Apprentice. There had already been enough yelling to go around for the morning.

"I… I told her that I wanted to be with you and that I loved you," Septimus said, his cheeks going red. He did, of course, but these were not the types of things one told to Marcia Overstrand's face. Marcia's eyes softened for a moment, but she shook her head and murmured,

"And now the entire Castle thinks we're… that we're in some illicit-"

"No, don't. Don't say it," Septimus warned. "I'll talk to Jenna, I'll talk to my mother. I'll get it worked out. But- Marcia..."

His voice trailed off as a thought hit him, and he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and easily met his scrutinizing gaze, and they realized they were searching each other for answer for the same confused question. For a long moment, the pairs of green eyes stared intensely into one another, and then Marcia spoke.

"No."

And Septimus sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," he said, shaking his head. "No offense, but-"

"None taken," she said shortly, brushing his hand off her shoulder as if it were a pesky bug. "As I said, it's completely ridiculous."

"I _do_ love you, you know- normally," Septimus said cautiously, unsure of whether Marcia's brusqueness was because of him or one of the other headache-inducing moments of the morning.

Marcia stopped with her hand inches from the doorknob, hearing the uncertainty in her Ex-Apprentice's voice. She sighed, wishing he were a little less sensitive, and turned to envelope him with an unexpected hug. He jerked in surprise, then hugged her back, grinning. Marcia had probably hugged him more in the last few days than she had during his entire Apprenticeship, and he liked seeing the more affectionate, vulnerable side of her. He had also noticed that the undercurrents of their Magykal power clashed when they were this close together, and he wondered now about the meaning of it.

"Personal Magykal power either attracts or repels- Darke Magyk especially," Marcia said, to his surprise, without pulling away from him. "Yours is a little more exotic and mine a little more Darke than before, but it seems fine... They mix well together at least, purple and blue- indigo."

"Are you seeing things again?" Septimus teased, pretending to be annoyed. " _And_ reading my mind?"

"You were muttering to yourself," Marcia dismissed. "If you're going to- oh, bother."

She heard the approach of human footsteps and stepped back, but not quickly enough. The door flew open and Sarah Heap stood staring in absolute horror at the scene in front of her. Septimus- _her_ Septimus had been standing just inside that door, with that _horrible_ woman, and- and _he had been hugging her_.

"You really should knock, Mum," Septimus said quietly, trying to look anywhere but his mother's scandalized face.

"Oh, _Septimus_ ," she whispered. And then she turned and rushed away, but not before they heard the sound of her muffled sobs. They all stood frozen, then Marcia said abruptly,

"Go talk to her."

"Me?!" Septimus exclaimed, and Marcia gave him a look.

"Yes, Septimus- now!" she said sharply, shooing him out. Septimus rushed after his mother, and Marcia collapsed back into her chair.

"You, too, Silas," she snapped tiredly, knowing the Ordinary Wizard was still standing in the doorway, his mouth wide open.

"Be careful with him, Marcia- please," Silas finally said, and Marcia groaned.

"WE ARE NOT-" she began to shout.

But Silas was already gone.

* * *

Septimus caught up with his mother in the courtyard where Marcia Overstrand had once heard his dying heartbeat and dug him out of the snow with her bare hands. It was the first of many times she would save his life over the years, boldly protecting him like a mother would protect her son. And yet, his own mother now stood there by the Archway, wringing her hands, her eyes swimming with tears, and looking utterly lost.

"Mum," Septimus said, reaching out to take her cold hands. She looked up at his concerned face, then erupted into a fresh round of angry sobs.

"You could have chosen anyone, Septimus," Sarah flung at him as she frantically searched her coat pockets for a handkerchief. " _Anyone_ would have been thrilled to have you. Why did you have to choose _her_?"

Septimus sighed impatiently and looked up at the sound of rushing feet crunching against fresh snow. Silas Heap looked somber as he took his wife's arm.

"Come along, Sarah. You had your say," he said sternly.

"We are not together. I wish you would believe me," Septimus said miserably as his mother mopped her eyes.

"I know what I saw," Sarah said, finally looking him in the eye. For a moment, she studied her youngest son, remembering the happy, young, talented daydreamer he used to be. But he had always been Marcia's, ever since she had been reunited with him at his Apprenticeship dinner. And now, he was hers more than ever. Sarah looked away in defeat and said softly,

"You should have seen how your eyes were shining as you looked at her."

Septimus was speechless. By the time he found his voice once again, Sarah had already turned and stumbled blindly through the Archway, Silas with her. And Septimus watched as they walked together through the cold rays of the morning sun. They were already arguing again before they were out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Hello, readers! I've been working on Act II of this story, and this chapter reads a little bit ironically now. Needless to say, some big changes are coming, but this is a nice calm before the storm. Because this chapter is a little slow, I'm uploading chapter 7 as well. You're welcome! :-) As always, THANK YOU for reading! It's crazy all the views this story is getting! Please do review and let me know what you think! -Bluejay_

* * *

Marcia's rooms were eerily quiet when Septimus returned. The door to her study was locked, and based on the enormous Magykal power radiating from the room, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was working furiously at a very difficult spell. Septimus knew better than to interrupt, and her **Mindscreen** was so strong he couldn't even catch a glimpse of her thoughts amidst the Magykal haze. Dejected, he went into the kitchen to clean up mess the broken dishes his mother had left, then pulled on his jacket and headed to the dock.

It was still early morning, but the boatyard was already bustling with shouts and rhythmic _rap-tap-tap_ of hammering. The dock was crammed with a mishmash of houseboats, yachts, clippers, junks, and barges. Towering over them all was the Queen's own vessel, the _Cerys._ Milo Banda, true to his word, had given his ship to his daughter when she turned twenty-five, but she had not once stepped foot on its desk since she became its owner. On the same night Milo had thrown a (rather embarrassing and ostentatious) ceremony to dedicate his beloved ship to his daughter, he had announced his engagement to the recently widowed queen of a country near his homeland. There were few in the boatyard who could forget the cold fury with which the Queen had stalked down the gangplank of her ship, snapping her fingers at her entourage to follow.

Septimus walked slowly along the water, watching the cramped boats bobbing up and down an unsteady rhythm. He caught a glimpse of Jannit Maarten's wiry figure standing on the deck of a brightly painted, curiously carved barge. She was giving rapid-fire instructions to a young woman who wore the stripes of journeyman on her grimy sleeves.

"Hey- Sep!"

Septimus jerked at the sound of his name, and saw Nicko waving at him from the deck of a large houseboat.

"Come over! We're just starting breakfast!" his older brother shouted. Septimus, not in the mood for a repeat of last night, opened his mouth to make some excuse, but then stopped himself, remembering Marcia's encouragement to give his family another chance.

 _Growwwwl._

"Bother," Septimus muttered, frowning at his hungry stomach.

* * *

Septimus soon found himself seated at a well-worn table with Nicko, Snorri, and five little children with fair hair and pale blue eyes. The young Mrs. Heap handed him a plate piled high with biscuits, sausage, and pickled herring, and Septimus found himself eating it all, even the tiny, strongly-flavored fish.

"And we had just fallen asleep when the wolverines started howling like they were being murdered-" Nicko gave a rather realistic impression of a pack of howling wolverines and the children squealed. "Sep and I looked through the platform and they were all running about, pawing at their noses like they were trying to tear them off, and we were scared- we didn't know what kind of forest spell was making them act like that. And then we started to laugh, do you know why?"

" **Mint Blasts**!" The children shouted, not without a few rolled eyes. Septimus hid a smile as he recognized that they had obviously heard this story several times.

"Darling, maybe you should have Septimus tell us about his travels. I'm sure he has many stories from all these years he has been away," Snorri said pleasantly, laying a hand on her husband's arm. To Septimus' surprise, this suggestion was met with hearty cheers. So he pushed his plate aside and began to tell his nieces and nephews about the one-eyed giant he had been forced to play a battle of wits with in order to escape the monster's lair. His young audience listened with their eyes wide and mouth gaping open, and Septimus found himself strangely enjoying his new role of uncle.

The children groaned with disappointment when Snorri rose and told them it was time to head to the schoolhouse. Five little voices chorused, "Bye, Uncle Septimus." "Come back tomorrow, Uncle Septimus!" "Come back for DINNER!" "No, come back for lunch!" "We're not here for lunch, silly!" "Don't go away, Uncle Septimus!"

Snorri winked at the two men as she shut the door, and sounds of the children's high voices slowly faded as they made their way down the dock. Septimus sat in a thoughtful silence as Nicko went to the stove to pour himself another cup of black coffee. For the first time, Septimus could genuinely understand why his family wanted him to settle down and start a family. There was a beauty and tranquility in a life like this, in raising a family, in having breakfast together, and reveling in the simplicity of a life where dangers and monsters only lived in exciting stories.

"Coffee?" Nicko's voice interrupted Septimus' thoughts.

"No, thanks," Septimus said, wrinkling his nose. Nicko shrugged and sat across from him, grinning.

"So you and Jen had a falling out, huh?" he said.

"You could say that," Septimus snorted. "Has she always been so... Queenly?"

"It hasn't been all that easy for her, you know. I reckon she was hoping you would stay in the Palace and advise her or something instead of running off to Wizard Tower. And she keeps getting into petty tangles with the wizards. You'd better be careful or you'll find yourself in the line of fire. I thought Mum was going to march right over last night and give you and the ExtraOrdinary a good whooping."

"She did that this morning, and if anyone got a "whooping" it was her," Septimus said with a grimace. Nicko set down his coffee cup and leaned back, looking at him with a quizzical smile.

" _Are_ you and Marcia-"

"No," Septimus said shortly.

"I didn't think so. You're too much of an idiot for her," Nicko said, picking up his coffee once more.

"Excuse me?" Septimus asked, wondering if he would need to knock the cup out of his brother's hands. Nicko grinned.

"You're an idiot with girls. You get all googly-eyed and jealous and sensitive, like when you were dating Rose, or when that dumb princess from the Eastern Plains came to visit-"

"Well, you're no less of an idiot- chasing after some girl you barely knew when you were stuck five hundred years in the past-" Septimus retorted.

"Yeah, well, no one would ever accuse me of being in love with Marcia Overstrand. She's all work, no patience, that woman," Nicko finished his coffee, then said, "What did Mum do when she found out Marcia rejected you?"

"She did not _reject_ me, there was never anything between us in the first place. And as you might expect, Mum wouldn't believe me. She said some stupid thing- what was it- oh, something like _your eyes were shining when you looked at her._ As if that's..."

Septimus' voice trailed off as Nicko erupted into laughter. The burly boatbuilder reached out to clutch the table as he shook violently.

"Your eyes... she said- she thought... because they were shining... oh, lord-" he gasped between laughs. Then he slapped his thigh and roared, "I wonder what she thinks of you when you're lookin' at a cabbage sandwich!"

Septimus rolled his eyes, but finally managed a smile as his brother turned away to wipe his eyes. And soon, they were laughing together, cracking terrible jokes, and reminiscing about old times. And when Snorri peered into the kitchen several minutes later, she only smiled happily and slipped away to the boatyard, leaving the brothers to bond in peace.

* * *

It was the busiest evening the Sally Mullin Tea and Ale House had seen in a long time. The Castle was buzzing with a rather delightful rumor, and everyone wanted to know the latest. As the night wore on, it became clear that very few people actually cared about the truth- they just wanted to gossip. Even Sally Mullin, who would have freely admitted to being a notorious gossip, was disgusted with some of the rumors passing through her cafe. Although she did not approve of Marcia, she knew the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was not a bad woman, despite the constant stream of rumors regarding her scandalous "escapades" as she and Sarah called them. And she never did forget when Marcia pressed her Platinum **KeepSafe** into her hand and hurriedly thanked her for helping them escape the Hunter.

"I was Palace duty today- got to open carriage doors for all the fancy ladies parading in. I love the old ladies- tip better than the Queen, they do. I reckon I made a month's wages, all in one day," a young solider was bragging to his comrades. One of his friends tossed some rude joke about rich old ladies back at him, and the rest of the soliders laughed loudly.

"You must not have done Wizard Tower yet. That ExtraOrdinary tips best of all, if you know what I'm sayin'," another solider said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dummy, I bet she took one look at your ugly face and paid you to _leave_ ," one of his friends dismissed, provoking gales of laughter.

"I gotta say, if I had to do her or the Queen, I'd do her-"

"Who wouldn't?!"

" _I_ wouldn't-"

"Shuttup, idiot."

"Well, you missed your chance, I heard she's shagging her ex-Apprentice- that crazy Heap who was yelling in the Palace the other day-"

" _That_ bloke? Well, for cryin' shame, I'm better lookin' than he is-"

The soldiers crowed and clanged together their tankards of Springo. Sally Mullin shook her head as she hurried by with yet another tray heaped with ale and barley cake. The soldiers always talked like that, bragging about their so-called exploits, and Marcia Overstrand was a common target. There used to be a time when people were too respectful or afraid to joke about people in authority, especially the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, but times had changed. And the longer the night went on, as customers gulped down more Springo and barley cake and swapped taller and taller tales about their ExtraOrdinary Wizard and her ex-Apprentice lover, Sally began to wonder how long these terrible stories were going to go on.

After an exhausting evening, Sally had managed to shoo out every customer except for a ancient, well-worn traveler who had sat in the corner of the cafe all evening, slowly sipping a tankard of Special Springo.

"Excuse me sir, I really must ask you to leave, it's closing time and- oh!" Sally's mouth fell open as she found herself staring not a dirty traveler, but fiercely glaring Septimus Heap.

"My goodness, dear, I didn't know it was you or I would have- I..." Sally's voice trailed off as she realized Septimus had been listening all night as her customers had gossiped about him and his ex-tutor.

"Can we talk?" Septimus asked politely, in a deeper voice than she remembered him having.

"Of- of course, I would love to, but I should..." she stammered, gesturing to her cluttered cafe.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Septimus said darkly, waving his hand. Sally stared in amazement as the crumbs, dirt, and puddles disappeared, and the dishes, chairs, and tables sailed back to their normal spots.

And she sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

Dandra Draa was very happy. She held in her hand a charmed vial filled with a potion that would quickly and painlessly regrow flesh and bones. Dandra bowed to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, then turned and did the same to the Castle Alchemist. Marcellus Pye inclined his head in return, not bothering to hide his proud smile. It was truly a magnificent achievement for both Magyk and Physik.

"I use this right away," Dandra said happily. "Good day, Marcellus, Marcia- oh! And congratulations. I hear about you everywhere I go. It is a good match, a very good match."

"What?" Marcia said blankly. Marcellus looked at her, mildly surprised

"You and Septimus?" he prodded.

" _What_?!" Marcia exclaimed, feeling the headache from that morning returning.

"Oh dear," Dandra said, wavering in the open doorway. Marcellus waved her on.

"Go ahead, Dandra. I will take care of it," he said courteously. Dandra looked relieved and waved goodbye before disappearing.

"'It?'" Marcia said icily, turning to glare at him.

"Oh, calm down, Marcia, you have better things to be upset about," Marcellus said tiredly. He had already spent hours with Marcia today working on the potion, and he could think of many things he would rather be doing with the rest of his night than trying to calm an enraged ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

"Have the people been talking? Is Sarah Heap spreading rumors? I knew I should have cast a **Forget** on her- I'm sure she wants nothing more than to see me ridiculed and gossiped-"

" _Marcia_ ," Marcellus said urgently, taking her arm to stop her from pacing. She looked at him with a frazzled expression and he sighed.

"Sit down, and I will tell you what I have heard."

"Mind if I join you?" The tired voice of Septimus Heap saved Marcellus Pye from what would have been a very awkward conversation, and the ancient Alchemist leapt forward, delighted.

"Apprentice! Do you realize, you have been in the Castle for three days, and you have yet to pay me a visit? Should I be offended, dear boy?" Marcellus asked, striding forward to seize his ex-Apprentice's hand.

"Forgive me, Marcellus," Septimus said, smiling as he clapped his old tutor on the back. "But please, don't let me interrupt," he added, continuing forward to sit on the couch. He glanced at Marcia, swiftly reading the thoughts lurking behind her **Mindscreen**. As he had expected, she had gone on with her morning as if nothing had happened, and fixed and solved about twenty things over the course of the day.

"I'm glad things went well with Nicko. He's the peacemaker of the family," Marcia said, sounding a little relieved. Septimus looked up in surprise, then smiled. He hadn't even **Felt** her searching his mind, but then again, she was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. If she didn't want him to notice her, he wouldn't.

Marcellus looked from wizard to wizard, more amused than puzzled.

"So am I to assume the rumors are true?" he said politely. Septimus sighed.

"How many times are we going to have to have this conversation?" he said grumpily. Marcia shook her head and looked at Marcellus.

"What do you _think_ , Marcellus?" she said shortly.

"I think it highly uncharacteristic, but I am not inclined to judge if you two really are in love..." Marcellus said slowly, trailing off meaningfully as he waited for a clear answer.

"We are most certainly not in love," Septimus said with a tired laugh. "She's my _teacher_ , for goodness sake. What is wrong with people?"

"You know the Castle, they love a good rumor about the ExtraOrdinary Wizard," Marcia said briskly.

"They don't mean it personally, Marcia," Marcellus said, cringing as the woman glared at him again. "What I mean is that the Castle has always loved a good rumor about anyone. They are not intentionally plotting against you."

"Really? Wonderful, I feel so much better now," Marcia snapped.

"It is also more striking since you look so similar in age-" Marcellus stopped short, realizing the danger of his words, and Marcia said scathingly,

" _And whose fault is that_?!"

"Calm down, Marcia," Septimus said absently. "I talked with Sally Mullin today and she said she would do what she could to deter the rumors."

"That does not reassure me, Septimus," Marcia said, but she took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. She had noticed noticed her ex-apprentice's thoughts were swirling fuzzily around his head, and his Magykal energy had taken the gentle pulse of tiredness. She shook her head and scolded,

"You should have known better than to drink the entire tankard. Who knows what Sally puts in that stuff?"

Septimus looked at her blankly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed, Septimus. Marcellus, since you're here, I want to hear about your progress with the amulets. I found something in Hotep-Ra's writings that could solve the problem of the Magykal power not staying contained- goodness, _now what_?!"

This last comment was directed to the door, which had knocked loudly. Marcia waved her hand impatiently and a guard from the Palace entered.

"Yes?" Marcia snapped.

"By the order of Her Royal Highness Jenna Heap, Madam Marcia Overstrand and His Lordship Septimus Heap are to report to the Palace immediately."

"Did Her Royal Highness happen to mention the reason for this summon?" Marcia muttered stonily as she strolled across the room. The soldier shrank back in alarm, stuttering something about _that information not being disclosed, your royal- I mean, your ExtraOrdinariness._ Marcia _harrumped_ and stomped up the steps to her rooms.

"Septimus, show him out," her voiced shouted, and then the door to her rooms slammed.

"And don't go telling ridiculous stories about her to your friends, either," Septimus said, rising and walking over to the soldier, who was having some trouble getting the door to open.

"My lord?" the soldier said, but a flush was beginning to creep up his neck.

"You heard me," Septimus said, waving his hand and sending the guard flying out the door and onto the spiral staircase.

"Stories?" Marcellus said, his eyebrow raised. Septimus shook his head angrily and Marcellus whistled through his teeth.

"Well, let's get this over with, Septimus," Marcia's voice floated down the steps and then she emerged into the living area, dressed in her winter ExtraOrdinary Wizard uniform. Her purple silk cloak shimmered with Magyk, and her python boots- especially designed for winter conditions, looked polished and brand new. Her hair, however, was as curly and untamed as ever. Septimus smiled slightly, realizing she had taken a little extra care to look her best (and scariest).

"That's quite enough of _that_ ," Marcia said reprovingly, pointing at him and muttering a **Deintoxication** spell. Septimus' head cleared of the dizzying effects of Special Springo, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," he muttered. She gave him a withering look, took his arm, then turned to Marcellus.

"I apologize- we will have to discuss the amulets another time," she said crisply.

"As you wish," Marcellus said with an old-fashioned bow, then he turned on his heel and left the room. Septimus looked at Marcia's hand on his arm and was about to ask what she was doing, but she said a few words under her breath, and then they were standing just inside the Queen receiving area.

Jenna was standing at the foot of her throne, speaking with two seated figures in bedraggled cloaks. She looked up in alarm at the wizards' sudden appearance, then her face washed with relief. Septimus stared in shock at the two visitors, then rushed forward, crying,

"King Hull! My lord, what has _happened?!_ " He knelt before the old man, and only rose when the King stretched out a shaking hand toward him.

"Septimus, my son," King Hull said in his deep, quavery voice. Septimus stood and bowed once more, then turned to the other figure.

"Phillip-" he began, trying to keep himself from panicking.

"Voyager," the King's son replied, clasping Septimus' hand. Hearing the title he had been called for three years made Septimus relax fractionally. The prince's hand buzzed with both Olympian Magyk and Massalian sorcery, and Septimus winced.

 _Bastard, you're doing that on purpose,_ he mentally berated his friend.

 _It's not my fault your three month journey home softened you up,_ came the reproving answer.

 _What is going on?!_ Septimus asked, but the prince only gave a tight smile and closed his mind.

"It has been an excruciatingly long day and I'm afraid my father needs rest," Phillip said aloud, turning courteously to Jenna.

"Of course. We can speak together in the morning." The Queen immediately began ordering several servants to lead her guests to a suite of guest rooms. Phillip thanked her many times, then glanced at Septimus

 _Might I have a word with you and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Sep?_ he asked mentally.

 _We will come up to your rooms as soon as the Queen has released us_ , Septimus replied drily, and Phillip clapped his shoulder, then turned to Marcia.

"My apologies for our intrusion on your evening, Madam Overstrand," he said with a low bow.

"It is nothing compared to what you have endured today, Phillip," she replied, the careful formality in her voice making Septimus squint at them. But both of the powerful magykyins were surrounded by formidable **Mindscreens**. Phillip followed his father out of the room, a small smile on his face, and Septimus glanced at his tutor. She looked troubled.

"Was Massalia in danger when you left, Septimus?" Septimus jerked in surprise and realized Jenna had come up to them after having a last word with the servants. He frowned and replied carefully,

"No, there was no immediate threat against the kingdom." Marcia looked at him sharply, hearing his guarded tone.

"I'm sure Phillip will tell us in the morning what has happened," Septimus continued, forcing himself to look his sister in the eye. Jenna, thankfully, did not look suspicious.

"Well, at least they are comfortable for the night," she said absently, then she looked over to Marcia and frowned.

"I believe I owe you an apology on behalf of my mother, ExtraOrdinary Wizard," Jenna said with Queenly primness. "Her behavior was unacceptable, and she is deeply regretful."

"May I ask what miracle changed her mind from its unswerving conviction this morning?" Marcia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Sally Mullin paid us a visit late this evening," Jenna said, turning away. "Good night, both of you."

Septimus watched her begin to walk away, then he stepped forward.

"Jenna-"

The Queen turned around in surprise as Septimus put a hand on her arm. For a moment, adopted brother and sister looked at one another in silence. They both thought the other looked very tired, and they both knew something was coming. They had certainly seen enough danger in their lifetimes to recognize its approach.

"I'm just trying to run a castle, Sep. You always have to bring trouble around, don't you?" Jenna said tiredly. Her violet eyes were already bloodshot, both from the strain of her unborn child, and the worries of protecting her people. Septimus stared down at her, realizing for the first time that this was his sister's Queendom, and that every hint of danger he brought to the Castle would be another weight on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Truly- I wish..." he said, but his voice trailed off, knowing there was nothing he could say. Now it was Jenna who shook her head as she reached out to him, and there in the middle of the dark throne room, Jenna and Septimus Heap hugged each other tightly, like the friends and long-lost siblings they were.

* * *

 _A/N I actually do ship Sep and Jen, and I hope they get together in Angie's books! However, I didn't have the heart to do what I needed to in order to get them together in this story. Maybe in some universe where Beetle isn't consort!_

 _In the next chapter we find out some things from Marcia's younger years, and what the deal is with Phillip. Since Angie is taking forever to write her book about Marcia's childhood, I've decided to take some liberties! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who has read all the way up to chapter 8! You all are amazing! This is the game changer chapter! I think I rewrote it about twenty times... Marcia is such a strong and fascinating character, and it was a fun challenge to keep the integrity of that character while exploring both her more vulnerable side and her past. Please review and let me know what you think! -Bluejay_

* * *

Marcia was pacing up and down the hall when Septimus emerged from the throne room. She didn't notice when he appeared, and he stood in the doorway, watching her. Had his conversation with Jenna really taken so long? The ExtraOrdinary Wizard's restive footsteps echoing briskly off the high ceiling broke him from his reverie, and he stepped from the shadows.

"What is the matter?" he said, concerned, reaching out to stop her from marching down the hall once more. She stopped, but did not look at him. For as agitated as she seemed, her thoughts were still carefully hidden, and Septimus couldn't help feeling a little bewildered that she felt it necessary.

"Are you all right?" he asked again, turning her slightly to look her in the face.

"I'm fine, Septimus," she said, shaking her head dismissively. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

She started walking quickly toward the grand staircase. He hesitated, but decided to let it go. It had been a long day, after all.

"Phillip asked if he could meet with us in his rooms. I'm sure it won't take long, though, he looked terrible," Septimus said apologetically. Marcia grimaced and switched directions to head toward the guest rooms.

"Let me talk to him first."

"What?" Septimus said, taken aback. "Whatever for?"

"Never you mind," she replied shortly. Septimus paused on the landing before the guest rooms, then said,

"Well, be careful with him. He acts stoic, but he's really rather sensit-"

"I know, Septimus," she called over her shoulder. Septimus blinked, then said suspiciously,

"How do _you_ know?"

But she either didn't hear him, or didn't want to answer.

* * *

The heir to the throne of Massalia was standing in the small receiving area of his guest rooms, staring into the fireplace. The blue sorcerer flames crackled happily as Marcia approached, and the prince smiled ruefully.

"Won't he be suspicious?" he asked, turning to face the ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

"Septimus is the least of my worries right now," Marcia snapped. She stared hard at Phillip's tired face, then said,

"He told me what happened to you. If you have anything to say, say it quickly. You have bad news, and it's already far later than I would prefer."

A heavy silence descended as the brilliant blue sorcerer eyes searched the glittering Magykal eyes of the woman he had waited a very long time to see again. She stubbornly met his gaze, her face and mind unreadable

"Are you indifferent to me?" he finally said, unable to glean anything from her carefully noncommittal body language. Something in her expression changed, and she looked away. The seconds trickled painfully by as he waited for her to reply.

"No. I am not," she said at last, her voice sounding oddly strained, as if trying hard to suppress either laughter or tears.

Phillip stepped forward quickly and opened his arms.

"Come here."

* * *

Septimus was checking his timepiece for the third time when Phillip emerged from the guest rooms.

"Voyager, my apologies," he said, waving him forward.

"Thank goodness, I thought she had murdered you," Septimus said, rushing up the last few steps.

"That would not be inaccurate," Phillip replied with a sliver of his characteristic humor. He still looked exhausted, but less burdened somehow.

"What did she have to tell you?" Septimus asked, feeling as if there was something he didn't know.

"She gave me permission to exist," Phillip replied with an ironic smile, opening the door and allowing his younger friend to enter first. Marcia was sitting near the fire, studying a large map of Massalia, her brow furrowed. Phillip strolled across the room to where a small array of victuals had been laid out. Septimus went to sit next to his ex-tutor.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly.

"If something goes on, I'm sure you'll be the first to know," Marcia replied without looking up. Septimus gave a small laugh.

"You're a terrible liar, you know," he said, leaning back into the plush velvet chair. He could see that whatever had happened in last ten minutes had calmed her down considerably, and he thought he knew why. Marcia finally looked up at him, frowning.

"Your imagination is a little too creative for my taste," she said sternly, tossing the map at him. Septimus simply smiled at her and waited for an answer. Luckily for her, she was rescued by Phillip coming to hand them both mugs of hot cider.

"Don't tease her, Septimus," Phillip said, his own voice not entirely innocent. Marcia rolled her eyes and checked her timepiece.

"It's already past midnight. If you intend on informing us on your situation before the Queen's meeting tomorrow, I suggest beginning soon," she said pointedly.

"Very well," Phillip sighed, dropping into the nearest chair. The shadows returned to his face and Septimus, recognizing the grimness in his friend's expression, felt his heart sink.

"As you have suspected, Septimus, Massalia has been invaded," Phillip began, leaning back to set his mug onto the low table beside him. "There have been minor attacks since you left, but I did not think they would reveal themselves, or that they would agree to unite against us. Apparently, I was wrong.

"We had about an hour of warning, so we sounded the alarm and I was able to transport as many people as I could. Most of them I sent to the hills. I dared not send them further for fear of exhausting my energy... I was scouring the city for any stragglers when the Olympians came."

Septimus dropped his head into his hands as his worst fear was confirmed. A silence broken only with the cheerful crackling of the fire filled the room.

"You transported the _entire_ city to the hills?" Marcia said faintly, sounding unsure as to whether she was impressed or scandalized. Phillip looked at her and almost smiled.

"I panicked," he said ruefully. "It is not a risk I would willingly take again."

"Who was there? Who was leading the attack?" Septimus finally asked, not daring to look the prince in the face.

"I did not stay to confront them," Phillip replied, his voice tired. "But- Circe was the one who warned us. It was quite noble, and magykally impressive that she managed it. And she even knew you would not be in the city. I do hope you'll change your mind about her."

"This is not the time for that conversation," Septimus said sharply, trying to convince himself that his face had grown warm from the leaping flames in the fireplace. "Are the Olympians set on coming _here_?"

"She said they intend to destroy us both," Phillip said harshly. "I could only assume they planned to do the same to your city that they did to mine, and came to warn you and Marcia as soon as I could."

A brooding silence fell, then Marcia said briskly,

"I will return to Wizard Tower and send out an alert. We will prepare barriers to protect the Castle, should the need rise. But there is very little we can do against the Olympians in concert. Septimus only succeeded because he had the favor of Pallas-Athene."

"You are more powerful than you think, ExtraOrdinary Wizard," Phillip said, staring at her over his folded hands.

"I will not test that power at the risk of my friends' lives," she retorted.

"Our lives are already at risk, Marcia," Phillip said in a quiet voice that made Septimus wonder if Marcia was going to slap the prince or relent and agree. She did neither, but her face was pale as she stared into the fire.

"Olympian magyk is designed to control and destroy. It would **Consume** me and we would be worse off than before."

Phillip closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if trying to suppress his frustration. "Weaker beings than you have tried and prevailed. You cannot allow fear to cripple you."

She began to interrupt, but he raised a hand to defend himself.

"Yes, of course Olympian magyk is savage. And yes, it requires users to delve into the violence of their souls," he said, his voice agitated. "But it is does not have to lead to inevitable destruction. Septimus is able to balance and control Olympian magyk with his own magykal powers, and he does it perfectly well."

"I didn't have a choice," Septimus put in cautiously, trying to remain neutral. "I had to learn quickly or die. It's difficult to control, Marcia, but it's not especially dangerous to study. You're already quite good at the basics."

"The Olympians are here in our world _now_ ," Marcia said, glaring at the man who was trying to corner her. "It would be foolhardy to rely on an untested source of power rather than that which I have studied for decades. I am quite willing to explore Olympian magyk in a setting that does not put us all at risk. But it will be difficult enough fighting all of Olympus without trying to fight with myself as well. You already have the Magykal seventh son of the seventh son, and the heir of the ancient sorcerers of Massalia. Why would you want more?"

"Because _your_ heritage makes you more powerful against the Olympians than all of our forces put together," Phillip said, glaring back at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't know that," Marcia snapped, but she looked even more pale than before. Phillip drank moodily from his mug, and then set it down again with a dull clank.

"You're just as stubborn as I remember- if anything, you're worse," he muttered, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand.

Marcia huffed and rose from her chair. She walked toward the small table in the back of the room and said over her shoulder,

"Put Septimus out of his misery, Phillip."

Phillip raised his head to look at the young man his father had sent to rescue him from the Olympians. He had been sitting in stunned silence, his thoughts practically creating a hurricane around his head as he watched as these two people he knew very well bickering like old friends- or lovers.

"My apologies, Septimus, do you have a question?" Phillip said with a small smile.

"Several, but perhaps we can start with, _how on earth do you two know each other_?!" Septimus said incredulously. He was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I would have told you earlier, but I thought perhaps Marcia would not have appreciated it-"

" _Thank_ you-" Marcia interjected. She had come back to join them, and was handing the prince a plate piled with food.

"What is this?" Phillip said, looking genuinely puzzled.

"You haven't eaten since before the attack, you stubborn fool," Marcia said tetchily. "You're terribly out of sorts."

"Or you could just say you're worried about me," he said, looking at her with an odd smile.

"I'm worried about you," she snapped in a tone that would have terrified most people into groveling for mercy. Phillip merely flinched and took the plate without another word. Marcia sat back down and looked at him expectantly. "You were saying?"

Phillip shook his head, then went on with his story.

"The Gypsies came to Massalia every few years, and when I was a child, I would steal out of the château to listen to their stories around the fire and join their dances- how different they were than the stately affairs we had in court-"

"Your father had no interest in anything celebrating anything other than diplomacy-" Marcia muttered, staring into her shimmering mug of cider.

"And then one night I found myself dancing with the _chovihani's_ daughter," Phillip said, his face unreadable as he looked over to the woman sitting across from him. She did not look up. A charged silence filled the room, and finally Septimus interrupted it by saying,

"What's a _chovihani_?"

Phillip paused, then said, "Do they not know, Marcia?"

She shook her head and said, "I doubt they would understand. But you can tell him. He can handle it."

Phillip's brows drew together, but he simply said, "Her mother was the Gypsy witch. She cursed me once or twice."

Septimus blinked, then said, "You are right. They would never understand."

Another uncomfortable silence fell, then Septimus said,

"How long has it been since you've seen one another?"

"I came here before leaving for my quest," Phillip said, finishing his food and setting his plate aside. "Thank you, Marcia, that was very thoughtful of you."

Over twenty years. Of course. Septimus leaned back in his chair, trying to keep his head from exploding.

"Why didn't either of you mention it? I talk about you both to each other all the time."

"Twenty-one years is a long time," Phillip said, looking over at the woman who looked exactly like she had when he last saw her. "And Marcia Overstrand is not exactly known to be a patient woman."

Marcia gave him a look, then stood once more.

"I believe that is plenty of information for tonight, and there are several things I need to do before tomorrow morning's meeting," she said briskly.

"May I be of assistance?" Phillip asked, standing as well.

" _You_ need to rest," Marcia said sternly.

"You must think me a fool if you believe I've returned after twenty cursed years just to _sleep_ , Marcia," Phillip snorted, waving his hand for the mugs and dishes to empty and clean themselves. She watched as he gathered his things, then shook her head and brought the back of her hand up to the side of his face; an odd mix between a slap and a caress that forced him to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Marcia looked him square in the eye, then said simply,

"You are a fool."

And then she turned and swept out of the room.

Phillip stared after her, then shook himself and said,

"Yes. Yes, I am."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, Sep Heap fans! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I enjoy seeing what you have to say about the story! This chapter digs a bit more into Marcia's childhood, and what a little spitfire she was! No wonder a certain dragon thought she was his mother... ;-)_ _Thank you again for reading!_

* * *

Septimus went with Phillip to ensue that King Hull was settled for the night (he was already snoring loudly), and then they left the Palace and entered the foggy stillness of Wizard Way. Septimus walked in silence, unsure of whether or not to ask his friend any of the thousands of questions spinning around in his mind. The prince's face was pale as they walked from puddle to puddle of flickering torchlight, and Wizard Way was completely silent but for the disgruntled stamping of guards as they marched their cold feet up and down the wide alley. In a few long hours, it would be dawn.

"Your mental barriers could use a little work," Phillip said mildly, breaking through Septimus' hurricane of thoughts.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Septimus burst out. "All this time I was going on and on about Marcia, and you never even…"

"You're not going to forgive me, are you?" Phillip replied with a somewhat amused glance. "I _am_ sorry, but since she had obviously never mentioned me to you, I wasn't sure if it was relevant anymore."

"Relevant?" Septimus spluttered. "You're perfect for each other. I even though it a few times back when I first found you. What on earth happened?"

Phillip grimaced, then said,

"This is not the time for it, Septimus- we need to discuss Massalia and how we are going to protect the Castle-"

"l need answers," Septimus interrupted. "If I'm going to be able to look either of you in the face for the next few days, I need to know what is going on."

"It's a long story," Phillip said stubbornly, but he sounded like he was beginning to cave in.

"We can walk slower," Septimus replied without missing a beat. There was an uncomfortable silence as Phillip collected his thoughts, then he sighed and began.

"I was ten or eleven when I first stole out of the fortress to see the Gypsies. I cast a simple sleeping spell on my nurse so she wouldn't be alarmed I was gone, and disguised myself in some of my page's old things. I didn't see Marcia that first night, although she said _she_ saw me _._

"A few nights later, I was wandering through the camp with a few of the other Gypsy children, waiting for bonfire to be built so the stories and dancing could begin. And then I saw from a distance a girl arguing with the _chovihani._ I was shocked, because everyone knows better than to cross the Gypsy witch. And she was just a slip of a girl with bare feet and wild hair and a loud voice, but she won whatever the argument was, and I was impressed. It all happened in less than a minute, but the damage was done, and after that point, I found myself looking for her. And of course, since she was watching me, I didn't see her again until several nights later when she appeared out of nowhere, planting herself in front of me and asking me to dance with her. She had such a presence, with her arrogant demeanor and blunt nose and those deep, deep eyes- they were blue back then, blue as the sea. We danced, and I told her she was pretty, and she said my disguise looked ridiculous.

"After that, we did everything together, everything that curious children do in a big kingdom like Massalia. When winter approached, the Gypsies left to go South, then returned again when I was thirteen, and then they came every year after that. Even back then, Marcia tended to get what she wanted... We grew closer with each year, and by the time I was sixteen and being pursued by the various girls in the court, I knew that there was no one else- that I would either be with Marcia or no one at all.

"I was foolish- foolish and idealistic," the prince said with an angry shake of his head. "I thought I could convince her parents to let her come to court, that if my father could see us together and how perfect we were, we would be allowed to marry. I went to talk to her parents- I'm sure they knew what was going on, but didn't think it worth their while. I remember her mother was in front of her tent, seeing various people for cures and such, and her father was working a ways off. So I said I needed to speak with her and her husband alone, and she gave me an ugly look and refused, but then Melchior came over and asked me what I wanted. He had this foreboding look on his face, but I tried to ignore it. I said I had to something important to say, and then I asked to marry their daughter."

He fell silent, and Septimus glanced at him, but his face was in the shadows.

"And then did she curse you?" he asked hesitantly.

Phillip gave a harsh laugh.

"No. Melchior's face didn't change. And Trassimma looked at me for a long moment, then told me to sit down. I did, and then she told me that it was not her daughter's destiny to be some fancy man's paramour. She told me I wasn't worth her time, that I wasn't good enough for her, and a lot of other reasons, increasingly in her own language, which unfortunately I understood because I had made an effort to learn it. And then she finally told me some things that made me realize she was right."

"Some... _things_?" Septimus asked, his eyebrows shooting up. But Phillip went on, as if he hadn't heard the interruption.

"Marcia came upon us talking, and found out that her mother had convinced me to stop seeing her. There was a huge argument- and my God, that girl had a temper. She may be better at hiding it now, but back then, she was nothing but fire and defiance and life.

"Melchior demanded that I leave, and leave his family alone, but Marcia wouldn't hear of it. So her mother ordered for her to be dragged away, and when I tried to stop them, she cursed me. Some soldiers found me that night washed up by the river like a drunkard, but the sorcerers soon discovered what had happened. My father drove all the Gypsies out of Massalia and gave orders for them to be killed on the spot if they were ever found entering again. I tried to tell him the reason I had been cursed by the Gypsy witch, but he refused to believe me, insisting that I had been under some mind spell. He couldn't bear the thought, and I suppose I don't blame him."

"I began to wander on various quests after that, trying to avoid being forced into some marriage- I've already told you some of this- and then I finally found out that Marcia had become the ExtraOrdinary Wizard in the Small Wet Country Across the Sea. I went to see her immediately, and we renewed our friendship as best we could in secret, and with her trying to manage the job. I decided to go to Olympus before trying to pursue her again, so I came here to see her again one last time before leaving on that quest. And it was perfect."

A rather dreamy tone had crept into the prince's voice and Septimus glanced at him, amused.

"What was perfect?" he asked, grinning. Phillip gave him a sharp jab with his elbow, and Septimus jumped back with a laugh.

"Marcia has much more dignity than that," Phillip said reprovingly. "She would be quite upset with you for thinking so little of her."

Septimus shrugged. He would never tell it to her face, but sometimes he thought Marcia was a little too straight-laced for her own good.

"So then what happened?" he said instead of arguing.

"I found Trassimma and she, probably hoping I would die there, told me where to find the portal to Olympus. And so I went, and managed to find Oceanus. I used my sorcery to speak to him since he would not deign to change to human form for me, and he told me everything I wanted to know- and much more. I suppose it had been decades since anyone had looked for him."

"Why did you need to talk to Oceanus?" Septimus said, confused. "I wondered about that and you never told me the reason. Nobody bothers to talk to the ancients anymore, not since the Olympians took over."

Phillip frowned at him, at if unable to comprehend his stupidity.

"How do you think Trassimma knew how to enter Olympus?"

"How should I know?" Septimus snapped, wishing his friend would stop being so difficult,

"Septimus, you dolt, you act like Marcia never cast that **Deintoxication** on you. _You're_ in love with an immortal, aren't you?"

Septimus started to protest, but his voice trailed off as he realized what the prince was saying. Then he whistled slowly through his teeth.

"But… how?"

"She was a witch and he's a god, Septimus- they have their ways," Phillip said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I don't mean _that_ ," Septimus said, glaring at his friend. "I meant, how did she manage to find the way into Olympus?"

Phillip didn't seem interested. "My answer still stands."

They had reached the foot of Wizard Tower, and a Magykal glow was licking up and down the white marble walls.

"They've started on the barriers," Septimus murmured, slightly dazed as he watched the pulsing, purple haze. But Phillip frowned.

"I thought as much," he muttered. Septimus looked at him questioningly, but the prince looked angry.

"She's not here. It's just like her, it's exactly what she did when the camp was invaded. I ought to go after her, she has no business being in Massalia alone-"

"If what you say is true, I think Marcia can more than take care of herself," Septimus said musingly. "Oceanus is a Titan-

" _Cronos_ was a Titan and it didn't stop the Olympians-"

"Phillip! Septimus is right."

They both turned at the sound of an odd voice, and the sight of an old ghost drifting serenely down along the Tower greeted them.

"Alther!" Phillip exclaimed, giving a low bow to the ghost of the man who had been Marcia's beloved father figure for many years.

"You've taken your time, my boy," Alther chided, waving a hand for Phillip to rise once more. "It was quite a risk you took, making her wait for so long."

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know that," Phillip retorted. "Now where is she? Please don't tell me she went back- that she **Transported** to Massalia…"

Alther looked at him sympathetically.

"But of course she did," he said solemnly. "How else would she know what to prepare for?"

Phillip groaned and shook his head. "Stubborn, _stubborn_ woman…"

"She knows what she's doing," Alther said, waving a ghostly hand toward the huge doors to the Tower. "I would suggest both of you rest while you can. Simon has everything under control."

"Simon?" Septimus asked, perking up, and sure enough, when he spoke the password and the doors opened, his oldest brother was in the midst of the crowd, calling out orders to the Wizards rushing about. Septimus wondered what Marcellus thought about his Assistant being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's deputy, but there was no time to ask.

"Sep!" Simon was strolling forward, his black and red Alchemie robes snapping smartly behind him him. He looked tired.

"Simon, what can we do?" Septimus asked, even though he really just wanted to collapse onto Marcia's couch in front of the fire and sleep for a day. Simon gave him an appraising look, then held out a canteen, saying,

"Here, both of you. Marcellus and I just finished a batch of **AntiTired** potion and I mixed it in with coffee. You can both help me with the barrier along the Castle wall. It's going to take far more energy than any of the Ordinarys have to even start that spell."

Septimus took a swig of the strange-tasting coffee, then wiped his mouth and said,

"Simon, this is-"

"I know who he is," Simon interrupted, taking back his canteen. "We've met before. Welcome to the Castle, by the way, Phillip," he added, bowing his head hastily. "I apologize for- for everything, really. Right, let's go, then."

And with that, the three powerful Magykians rushed out of the newly fortified Wizard Tower, and they worked furiously along the Castle walls until child of the morning, rosy-fingered Dawn appeared.

* * *

 _Obviously, in the canon, Marcia has two normal human Wizard parents, but since the Boy 412/Septimus revelation in Magyk fringed on being an outrageous coincidence (seriously, think about it), I don't think it's too far out there to believe that a crazy Gypsy witch could make her way to Olympus and conceive a Magykally talented daughter with a god. Oceanus did had 3000 children, after all… Next chapter, Marcia returns (yay!), and brings with her some interesting people to Jenna's meeting._

 _What do you all think of Phillip so far? He's been incredible tricky to write, especially since one of the main reasons I disliked Pathfinder so much was because Milo just never seemed good enough for Marcia. There will be some Marcia/Phillip moments in the next chapter to establish how their relationship works and how they interact, and I hope it will come across better than the weird Marcia/Milo moments in the canon. Thank you again for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you readers and THANK YOU to reviewers! It means a lot to hear your comments because I know Marcia is as important to many of you as she is to me! She is such a difficult and rewarding character to actually get RIGHT, and putting her in these new situations just makes it even more challenging (and fun!) to imagine how she would act. I'm so glad to see some of you are actually enjoying my attempts to bring her to life!_

 _My apologies for it being rather light on Septimus, but he comes back in the next chapter. I promise the cute Septimus/Marcia moments are not over just because Phillip's now in the picture! :-)_

* * *

As dawn descended, the Castle began to stir. Augustus Gringe emerged yawning from his house, and his mouth stayed wide open as he stared at the criss-cross of shimmering purple Magyk covering the North Gate. And far down near Wizard Tower, three figures moved slowly, weaving the silky threads of the Barrier together. One of them stopped, but the others didn't notice.

"Septimus," Phillip called, tossing forward a coil of strong Magyk and stepping carefully over to the tired young wizard.

"What is it?" Septimus said irritably, tying what felt like the thousandth knot of the spell and moving unsteadily forward to the next loop.

"We're done," Phillip said quietly, laying a hand on his friend's arm. Septimus squinted at the wall and saw that they had finally circled back to where they had started four hours ago. He heaved a sigh of relief and slid down from the wall. His energy was completely exhausted, and he didn't even feel the kick of the **AntiTired** when Simon handed his canteen around again.

"Right," Simon said, picking himself up and pulling his cloak around himself against the morning chill. "Now for the Palace."

Septimus groaned.

* * *

Thankfully, halfway down Wizard Way, a young Ordinary Apprentice caught up with them and shouted for them to stop.

"What's happened?" Simon demanded, his last fray of patience long gone.

"The ExtraOrdinary Wizard has returned. She has ordered the three of you to go to the Palace immediately and rest. The Queen has called a meeting for 10 o'clock this morning and each of you has been ordered to attend."

"Fine with me," Simon grunted, rubbing his face with his hand. Then he turned and began walking the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Septimus called.

"William's sick. See you at the meeting!" Simon shouted back, then he disappeared in a tangle of Magykal haze- his fatherly instincts giving him a last surge of energy. Phillip was questioning the apprentice about the whereabouts of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and the flustered boy was racing back to Wizard Tower by the time Septimus focused on what was happening. Phillip looked at him for a long moment, then took his arm and **Transported** them both to the Palace.

* * *

When Phillip emerged from his bedroom at precisely 9:30, the first sight he saw was Marcia Overstand pacing back and forth across his sitting area. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, and she spun around to face him.

" _Finally_ ," she said impatiently, strolling forward. He crossed his arms and leaned slightly against the doorframe, wondering if she could hear how every step she took made his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Phillip said politely, not knowing how exactly to greet her. She gave him a funny look and replied,

"Why? You didn't know I was here." She glanced around him expectantly, then said, "Where is Septimus?"

"Sleeping still," Phillip said, hiding a smile. "He refused to rest until all the barriers were completed. He's nearly as stubborn as you, that boy of yours."

"He's not a boy, and he's not mine," Marcia said curtly. "Come and have some breakfast, we need to talk."

A generous spread of every breakfast food imaginable had been laid along the back of the sitting area. The curtains over the glass wall were halfway drawn to bathe the long table with the morning light; the spotless dishes glimmered with the purple hue of the Magykal barriers they had raised over the city.

Phillip watched as Marcia moved toward the glass wall and muttered a quick spell to fully draw back the heavy velvet curtains. The room flooded with sunlight, silhouetting her tall figure as she gazed over the distant rooftops and bustling alleyways. And as Phillip stared silently at her, he couldn't help but think she looked lonely. Lonely, but strong, resolute. It made him feel a pang of sadness as he realized for the first time just how much her life he had missed during his captivity. She turned around as if she heard his thoughts, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she said, sounding irritated. He shook his head and stepped forward.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're back," he said quietly. His fingertips reached out to brush against the back of her hand, and she pretended not to notice. For a tense moment, neither of them spoke. Then Marcia looked away abruptly and handed him a plate from the table beside them. Phillip noticed the gold-rimmed dish was shaking slightly as he took it from her.

"Marcia…" he began.

"Eat," she interrupted, but her voice was considerably soft despite the brusque order.

Phillip piled a variety of edibles onto his plate without really looking at what he was doing, then went to join the ExtraOrdinary Wizard by the glass. Marcia waited until he had eaten a few mouthfuls, then she turned to face him and announced,

"The Olympians have left Massalia."

"What?" Phillip lowering his fork quickly and staring at the woman in front of him. "What happened?"

"They spent last night completely destroying the city, but couldn't find the sanctuary you and Circe created. Around dawn they gave up, and an hour ago, they began making plans to move North."

"Thank goodness," Phillip managed to say.

"We're not done with them yet," Marcia warned. "They're on their way _here_."

A map of the route from Massalia to the Castle flashed through Phillip's mind, then he set down his plate abruptly.

"Then they will be here within the next hour, providing they can agree on their strategy right away," he said, growing agitated. Blue flickers of magyk licked up and down his cloak as he began to pace the small room, his head spinning with war plans. "We won't even have time for this meeting with Queen- the Magykal barriers we raised will not stand against them in full force. It will only conceal the Castle, and when they finally locate it and break through, we will need- we will need to send the elderly and the children into hiding, into safety, and then we will need to have a line of sorcerers in defence-"

"Phillip!" Marcia's sharp voice interrupted his panicked ramble. Phillip stopped pacing and turned to look across the room at the woman who had been watching him silently. She frowned at him, and he realized at once that this was not an ordinary messenger who had brought him this news.

"My apologies, ExtraOrdinary Wizard. What actions have you already taken?" he said, hoping he did not sound too sheepish.

"We transported the Castle's unMagykal- except for Jenna- to the chambers underground and **Barricaded** the entrances. Circe is debriefing the Queen on the situation, Hermes is patrolling the skies, and Athena is rallying those still in Olympus. We are only a small piece of this war, Phillip- they mean to overthrow Zeus and his brothers, and they have chosen the Castle as their battleground. They will not be persuaded otherwise, regardless of what we do."

Phillip closed his eyes and swore. Centuries of discontent in Olympus, and out of all the generations and locations for this final battle, the Olympians had chosen his lifetime and the Queendom where his lover ruled.

"I am sorry, Marcia," he choked out. "Truly."

"Do not accept defeat before the battle has even begun," Marcia said sternly, turning to look once more over the Castle. "We will meet them when they come."

"We cannot waste time in a meeting room- they will be here before we begin to plan our defense."

"We cannot launch any offense against a foreign force without permission from the Queen," Marcia said, looking at him sharply. "If we are lucky, Athena and her allies will intercept Zeus and his followers before they reach the Castle."

"You don't _believe_ in luck," Phillip said, making a face. "And you're a fool if you seriously think we can justify the risk of a massacre simply for the sake of protocol."

He waited tensely for her to explode at him, but she simply stared out the window, watching the shimmers of the **Magykal Barriers** floating gently in the morning breeze.

"You are afraid because of the destruction of your kingdom, and rightly so," she finally said, and her expression was serious when she turned to look back at him. "But it will do us no good to rush out, completely unprepared. Hermes is on the lookout, and he will give warning once the Olympians are spotted. The **Barriers** are sound. Or do you have so little faith in your own work?"

"I just don't want any unnecessary loss of life," Phillip said quietly as he stepped across the room toward her.

"Neither do I," Marcia said briskly. "Now stop arguing and finish eating. You'll be no good for anything if you're exhausted."

But he found himself unable to even think of food as he gazed down at her. The sunlight illuminated her pale face, and he stared as if seeing her for the first time since his return. He could still see in her the girl who had seized his hand in the shadows of the roaring bonfire and asked him to dance, and there was a flicker of the young woman who had stumbled back into her ExtraOrdinary Wizard rooms, late, late at night, exhausted and uneasy about this new position of authority she had been abruptly thrusted into. But now, he saw more clearly than either of those the daughter of the eldest Titan and a seer; the deadly, immortal mix of the two ancient powers. It was that idea that had shocked him into deciding to stop pursuing her when he had been a frightened teeanger, and was the same idea that was giving him those doubts again now.

"I wish you would stop being ridiculous." Marcia's curt voice broke through his thoughts, and he mentally kicked himself as he realized he had allowed his **Mindscreen** to slip.

"I am sorry, but-"

"And I _wish_ you would stop apologizing," Marcia interrupted, glaring at him. "I am not interested in dealing with your doubts and self-rejections, and I _certainly_ will not allow you to worship me. I didn't wait twenty years just for you to do this again, and if you start getting ideas, I will be forced to send you down to dungeons until you regain your senses. We don't have time for this, Phillip, so will you _please_ get ahold of yourself?"

"Very well, ExtraOrdinary Wizard," Phillip murmured, reaching out and gently taking her hand in his own. She looked mildly surprised, but he smiled at her, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear,

"But in my defense, you _are_ prettier in daylight."

She leaned back and looked him in the eye, her eyebrows drawn together impatiently.

"Are you aware there is a war going on?" she said incredulously.

"I am aware of my imminent death, yes," he said in a low voice, not taking his eyes off her. They were now so close together, their noses were nearly touching. Phillip could feel her powerful Magykal aura reaching out to envelope him, and she watched curiously as his strange mix of sorcery and Olympian magyk rushed around her. They didn't say it aloud, but they both felt their Magykal energies pulling them together- and they both found it quite intoxicating. For a tense moment, they stood completely still and listened to each other's heart pounding.

"Marcia?" Phillip finally said with a little difficulty, rather distracted as he struggled to not lose himself in her glittering green eyes.

"Yes," she answered to his unspoken question.

"May I-"

But before he could finish, she had leaned in and was kissing him. He quickly decided that answered his question and enthusiastically kissed her back. And as he reached out and pulled her close, their magykal energy collided and sparks of purple and blue began to dance happily around the room. But as it were, they were both a little too busy to notice.


	11. Chapter 11

_So I've been sitting on this chapter for a while... Marcia and Septimus are so tricky to get RIGHT. They move so effortlessly from their roles as friends, teacher/student, and mother/son, and it is a pain to figure out what is going on in their heads, and which one they're doing when. But regardless, they are my favorite non-romantic couple and I love seeing them support and challenge each other. :-)_

 _As always, a huge thanks to those reading and reviewing! Drake, thanks for your comments and suggestions. Suggestions are always very welcome! You're right, Septimus needs to be a little more affected by the trails of his journey. I think he was just really overwhelmed when first arriving at the Castle, and confused at how things had changed... Really interesting idea with him having a secret source of power! I'll see if that works out in later chapters. Thanks for the thoughts!_

* * *

"They're here, Septimus- it's over."

"Get down here, now!" Septimus screamed back, staring up in horror at the tattered **Barriers** he and Phillip had just thrown together. He squinted, barely able to see the prince hovering overhead, a distant speck of velvet robes amidst the dark blue of the dawn. But then there was a strangled cry and Phillip's limp body hurled down toward him. It hit the deck of the ship with a wet splat, but Septimus didn't even have time to swear before Zeus' cold, lordly face filled the sky.

"YOU- _what did we ever do to you_?!" Septimus shouted, his shaking hands struggling to pull a **Barrier** between him and the Olympian god. Zeus watched him silently, his expression solemn except for the barest glint of mocking in his flinty eyes.

 _Septimus. Septimus, wake up._

The voice drifted through Septimus' murky world as if came from a very long distance. He knew he needed to answer, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Zeus' face blurred, and the deck of the ship swayed dangerously.

"Septimus!"

He groaned and stubbornly sank deeper into his well-earned sleep, then jerked awake, in full captain mode. But he wasn't on a sinking ship, or being overrun by ancient gods. Instead, he was sitting bolt upright in an enormous bed, surrounded by a poofy red bedcover and multiple pillows. And staring down at him as if he was an apprentice who had overslept was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand.

"Marcia!" Septimus exclaimed, utterly confused. Where on earth was he? Olympus? Massalia?

"Jenna's meeting is in fifteen minutes, or else I would have let you sleep," she said, almost sounding apologetic. Septimus fell back onto his pillows, everything from the last few days rushing back.

"Do I have to go?" he said groggily. Marcia gave him an exasperated look and said,

"Of _course_ you do. Now get yourself up- your clean robes are lying on that chair, and there's breakfast in the sitting area. I'll expect you out in no less than ten minutes."

Septimus didn't move, and Marcia impatiently took him by the shoulders and gave him a good shake.

"Ahhg! Alright, I'm getting up, I am, honestly, Marcia, I'm not twelve," he grumbled, dragging himself out of bed and pulling on his tunic.

"Don't forget to comb your hair, too; you are not going to the meeting with your hair looking like a rat's nest," she added for good measure before sweeping out of the room. Septimus smiled to himself and shook his head. Obviously, she missed their old times, too.

* * *

Septimus emerged from the bedroom five minutes later, his face washed and hair carefully combed. He barely had a chance to grab a sweet roll and take a few sips of strong coffee (imported from the Hot, Dry Countries in the South) before Marcia herded him out of the room. The Queen's meeting room was at the very top of the opposite side of the Palace, and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard did not want to be late.

They made a formidable couple, strolling together across the snow-dusted courtyard. Marcia's billowing silk cloak shimmered with waves of purple Magyk as she spoke rapidly to her ex-Apprentice. He munched on his breakfast pastry as he easily matched her long strides, his face was grim as he listened.

"I don't know _why_ they are after you two, but we must get you and Phillip to safety- I will not risk having either of you captured. Circe believes we can hold them off if necessary, at least until Athena arrives-"

"Is she here, then?" Septimus said, his sugar-filled stomach lurching unpleasantly.

"She's with Jenna now," Marcia said, looking at him shrewdly. Septimus suddenly wished he had taken two pastries so then he would still have something to distract himself. They had reached the final staircase leading to the Queen's meeting room, and they both moved forward to stand together in the shadows beneath the lofty steps.

"You're not reading my mind," he said dully, glancing through her thoughts and not seeing his own.

"Because I want _you_ to tell me what you want me to know," she said, her voice surprisingly gentle. Septimus shrugged and said,

"We just didn't work out. It happens." . _..to me a lot_ , Septimus added mentally. Marcia raised an eyebrow, and he quickly went on.

"She was one of the first people I encountered when I arrived in Olympus. She tried to convince me to stay with her, and I did for nearly a year, but eventually I couldn't do that to King Hull, I couldn't give up looking for his son. We parted well, and I promised to return after my quest was over. But when I did…"

Marcia felt a strange pity well up inside of her as his voice trailed off and he glared at the underside of the stairs.

"You _were_ gone for over a year," she reminded him, careful to keep her tone neutral.

"Phillip was gone for _twenty_ , and _you_ stayed true to _him_ ," Septimus said a little resentfully. "And he did the same- even when he was sure you'd given him up for dead."

Marcia wondered what on earth the world was coming to that Septimus was using her personal life as an example for his own. But she shook the thought away as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Phillip and I have a much longer history than the two of you," she said firmly. "We knew how it would end. You don't. You need to forgive her, Septimus. It doesn't mean you're going to become involved again," she added quickly, seeing Septimus' face beginning to close. "But you need to stop harbouring this anger against her. It does nothing for you to punish her like this, in fact, it's far more harmful for _you_."

Septimus continued staring at the bottom of the stairwell, then he turned to her with a defeated expression.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because she came to help?"

"Of course not," Marcia said, almost feeling a little offended.

"And it's not just because… because she's your niece?" he added uncertainly. Marcia froze. For a moment, Septimus thought she was either going to slap him, or storm up the stairs, hunting down a certain Massalian prince. But she simply turned away and demanded,

"Why on _earth_ did he tell you that?"

"He- well, he kind of told me a lot of things-" Septimus said hesitantly, and he stared steadily back at the ExtraOrdinary Wizard as she turned swiftly and scanned his thoughts. She was scowling when she was done, but to his relief, she didn't look too furious.

"I wish he had asked me first," she said shortly. She was pointedly looking away, and Septimus could tell she was embarrassed. _That_ was a look one didn't see often on Marcia Overstrand's face.

"So it's all true?" Septimus asked hesitantly, bracing himself in case she snapped at him.

"Of course it is," she said tightly. Septimus studied her flustered face for a moment, then he shook his head slightly.

"You were so brave," he said quietly, wondering why he suddenly felt emotional.

"Everyone's had more than their share of difficulties- remember that, Septimus," she said absently. He glanced at her, but she seemed engrossed in staring at opposite wall. Septimus watched her in silence, realizing that this was likely their last chance to be alone until after the battle- and he had no idea what kind of state they would be in at that point.

"Marcia," he began, but she raised her hand abruptly and turned toward the hallway leading to the stairs. A sparkle of magyk floated up from her fingers, and Septimus watched in fascination as Sarah and Silas Heap appeared, walked right past them without saying a word, and made their way up the stairs. Marcia waited until the doors to the meeting room ground to a close once more before she lowered her hand.

"I'm sure they would have jumped to conclusions if they saw us huddled under the stairwell like this, and I certainly am not going to deal with a repeat of yesterday morning," she said shortly.

"Was that only yesterday morning?" Septimus said in disbelief as they emerged from underneath the stairs and began to climb toward the meeting room.

"I know," she replied with a sigh, then she paused and said, "I'm sorry, Septimus, were you saying something?"

He looked at her solemnly, then put a hand on her arm.

"I've got your back," he said with a small smile. She smiled back at him, then he leaned in and said quietly, "And Phillip and I will never go into hiding- YOU of all people ought to know us better than that."

"Well, we shall see about _that_ ," she said crisply, in a tone that reminded Septimus that she was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard after all, and no one messed with _her_. But she ruffled his hair, forgetting that he had actually combed it for once, then they finally emerged at the landing. They found themselves dwarfed by the enormous new gold-framed one-way mirror doors that led to the Queen's meeting room. Septimus snorted at the gaudiness of it, but said nothing about his sister's taste. The stony-faced guards had obviously been watching him and Marcia approach, if the delighted- and rather inappropriate- thoughts buzzing around their thick heads was any indication, but the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and her ex-Apprentice simply ignored them as they strolled past. And they continued to ignore the suspicious looks that greeted them when they emerged together before the Queen's council.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N I thrive on the clashing of personalities, and so this chapter was a blast to create and write. Magykians are a stubborn bunch! Jenna and Marcia's relationship is interesting to me... maybe in some later chapter we'll see how they work. I sympathize a lot with Jenna, even though I don't particularly like her character... but the more I write her, the more layers I find she has, especially now that she's older. So maybe after this story is over, I'll look into writing a fic about her!  
_

 _Thanks, as always, to the wonderful readers of this weird fanfic! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :-)_

* * *

His Royal Highness, Prince Phillip of Massalia."

Phillip sighed as the guards announced him with his full, stuffy title, then carefully rearranged his face as he swept into the Queen's meeting room. Despite having spent the last twenty years in captivity, he looked every bit a royal heir in his heavy velvet sorcerer robes. The layers of rich blue material were specifically tailored to allow him to move quickly to cast or deflect spells. He wore a simple but elegant silver circlet that his father had insisted he don when the old king found out about the meeting. Phillip hated advertising his royal status, but he _was_ representing Massalia at a war meeting with the Queen and her advisors. It would do him no good to arrive looking like a homely minstrel.

The inside of the meeting room was impressive. It was situated at the very top of the Northern Tower of the Palace, and all of the walls were made of glass, surrounding them with stunning views of the Castle and beyond, including the Marshlands to the South, the Farmlands to the East, and the Forest to the West. Phillip took it all in with a quick glance, then hurried to greet the Queen.

She smiled and welcomed him graciously, then introduced him to the others seated around large round table in the center of the room. There was her handsome consort with the funny name- O. Beetle Beetle; the ghost of Alther, who he already knew but _they_ didn't know he knew; and Septimus' parents, who, to his surprise, were rather preoccupied with thoughts about Marcia and Septimus being in a romantic relationship. He didn't let it show, but he wondered curiously what on earth had given them such an odd idea. The last fellow at the table was a young man who looked around the same age as Septimus. He sported a strange haircut and stared back at him with unsettling gray eyes as they were introduced.

"Alchemist, your work is well-respected in my country," Phillip said politely as they shook hands, and Marcellus looked both prim and pleased.

Phillip had been raised with all the good graces of a nobleman, and he knew how to be charming when necessary. Now seemed like a necessary time, although he realized he may have gone too far as he found himself faced with both Sarah and Marcellus' admiring glances. He grimaced inwardly, then turned and found himself staring into Marcia Overstrand's amused face.

"ExtraOrdinary Wizard," he said respectfully, taking her hand and bowing.

"Sorcerer," she replied with equal grace, and he smiled to himself. They both certainly knew how to act. He let go of her hand before they aroused suspicion, then stepped over to the window where Septimus and Circe were standing silently.

He hesitated, not wanting to intrude, but she turned and beckoned for him to come forward. She graced him with a wide, glittering smile as he greeted her in her own language and kissed both her cheeks as per Olympian custom. She looked very much a goddess in her fine, blood-red robes of Olympian silk. Her skin was white and cold as marble, contrasting sharply with her thick tresses of black hair.

"My people are safe, thanks to you. We will never forget," Phillip murmured, taking a subtle step back as her powerful Olympian Magyk swirled dizzyingly around him.

"You look well, Seeker. You have found what you sought," she said smoothly, giving him an appraising look that sent chills down his spine. He had never gotten used to the way immortals could so easily read his mind. But he bowed respectfully and replied,

"I sincerely wish the same to you."

Circe laughed- a sound that silenced a room full of mortals who had never heard the laughter of a goddess- and turned away to gaze once more to the skies. Septimus glanced at her and his frown deepened momentarily, but the expression cleared as he looked up at Phillip, his eyebrow raised.

 _You handsome devil._ Septimus mentally berated him, and Phillip snorted.

 _You should talk- look at you, you combed your hair._

 _Look at YOU, half the room is in love with you already._

 _Goodness, Septimus- I'm flattered, but you're not exactly my type-_

 _Oh, shuttup._

Thankfully at that moment, Jenna unknowingly put an end to their brotherly bickering by calling the meeting into order. Circe did not move from her place at the glass window, but to Septimus' surprise, Jenna did not seem offended. He turned away as he felt Phillip's hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the man's understanding face. For all of his light-hearted teasing, Phillip knew the emotional turmoil tearing through the younger man's head. Septimus managed a tight smile and clapped his friend's back in return, then they walked toward the round table where the Queen was impatiently waiting.

Once everyone was seated and quiet, Jenna took a deep breath, then began in a strong voice,

"If what the sorceress Circe has told me is true, we do not have time for formalities. The Castle is under attack. Our home will shortly become the battlefield for a terrible battle between two powerful armies- neither of which are _us."_

Those who did not know about the Olympians looked shocked, and Jenna raised a hand.

"As I said, we do not have time to explain. But know that the army who seeks to destroy the Castle is being pursued by another army seeking to destroy _them_. We do not know how this battle will end. But we can be sure that regardless of the victors, we must fight only to keep our people out of harm's way. We _must_ stay out of this battle as much as we possibly can. We _must not engage in the conflict._ "

She looked around the table, her eyes lingering on Septimus. He stared back at her, impressed with the way she had taken charge. Clearly, she had been up to more these past few years than becoming a gracious, witless Queen.

"Will the **Barriers** over the Castle hold, or is there more we can do?" Marcellus said, looking around the table over his folded hands.

"Once the Olympians have located the Castle, there is nothing we can do against them working in concert to break through," Marcia said. "The **Barriers** that have been raised are currently working to conceal our location, but we do not know how long they will hold. It is likely they will not hold indefinitely."

"Do we have any way to contact this second group of… beings?" Silas said, sounding tired. "The ones who want to take out those who want to destroy us?"

"We have already done so," Circe's voice floated over them from her sojourn at the window. "And they will come when they will."

"Why are these people trying to attack the Castle? What do they have against us?" Sarah Heap asked, her voice a few pitches higher with barely suppressed panic.

"They are seeking revenge for Phillip and I entering Olympus and killing some of their children in self-defence. It's not nearly that simple, but that's how it began," Septimus said harshly, knowing it was better to just put it out there.

"This is _your_ fault, Septimus?" Sarah said, her voice strangled.

"It is NOT that simple," Septimus retorted.

"Of course it's not his fault," Phillip said soothingly. "The Olympians are angry with us for defying their system and escaping with our lives. If I go to meet them, it could possibly delay-"

"That is OUT of the question," Marcia snapped, glaring furiously at him. "That goes for you, too, Septimus," she added, shooting him a look.

"Hermes and our _θεία_ and I will meet them when they come," Circe said, her calm but chilling voice silencing them all. "Let them break their teeth on the daughters of Oceanus."

"Marcia, are you going with them?" Septimus asked, feeling almost betrayed. The ExtraOrdinary Wizard's mouth tightened, but she simply raised her head stubbornly, daring anyone to question her further. Septimus shook his head.

"Then I'm going with you," he said under his breath.

"No, you are NOT," Marcia said, rising threateningly.

"Enough!" Jenna exclaimed, raising her hand for order.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Voyager? Are you so eager for torment and death?" Circe's soft voice filled the room, and Septimus closed his eyes as it filled him with that familiar mix of uneasiness and desire.

"If Athena does not arrive before Zeus, you will be destroyed," he replied in a dull voice. "You know you cannot hold them- what, three immortals against the entire might of Olympus? And you accuse _me_ of being eager for torment and death? So be it if you wish to die without me, but I cannot live without _you_."

Circe stared solemnly back at him, her dark eyes for once free of bitterness. He met her gaze, knowing he had promised over and over again to not allow himself to forgive her, or to love her. But he had. And he did.

"Well said, Sep," Beetle said quietly, taking Jenna's hand. The Queen looked stunned. Marcia shook her head irritably.

"This is not the time for sentiment. I see we will not agree on this. So let us move on to our strategies- how do we keep the Castle safe? What are the Olympians' weaknesses?"

"Women, wine, and distraction from the boredom of an endless life," Phillip replied with a humorless smile. "Pleasure, in short. And many of them will anticipate finding _quite_ a lot of that today."

Marcia drummed her fingers against the mahogany tabletop, then said angrily,

"And _nothing_ would give them greater pleasure than tormenting the pair of you without end until you die. Are you even _thinking_?"

"I thought we agreed to move on?" Phillip said mildly. He knew the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was snappish because she was frightened, but it was time she learned he and Septimus were capable of making their own decisions.

"You managed to keep the Massalians safe- is it not possible to do the same for us?" Jenna said quickly, trying to keep the hotheaded Magykians in check.

"We have," Phillip said, tilting his head slightly. "The **Barricades** built over the underground chamber will deflect any attack. The power is concentrated enough to do what the **Barriers** cannot, and the combination of Olympian Magyk and the Magyk of your country and the Darke will keep your people safe-"

"We cannot be _certain_ of that," Marcia muttered. Phillip almost reached out to take her hand, but stopped himself just in time. Thankfully, Jenna was too busy looking incredulously from face to face to notice.

"Are you saying the people are safe? That it is not necessary for anyone to stay above ground to protect the Castle?" She looked accusingly at her Wizards. They did not reply, and she looked disgusted. "Then what on _earth_ is all this talk of staying? We will ALL go down to safety at once and forget these battle plans and ideas. Why is there even an argument?"

"Because Circe is staying to fight. Phillip, as well," Septimus said slowly. "And you cannot order them otherwise, Jenna. Nor can you keep Marcia and I from staying with them."

Marcia had heard enough. She stood up, and Septimus flinched, recognizing the look of barely controlled fury on her face.

"Septimus, if the Olympians were not coming here with the sole purpose of seeking vengeance on you specifically, _maybe_ I would welcome your powers, but as it were, they are coming for _you_. The risk is too high. I will not hear any argument that will convince me otherwise."

"I'm not arguing," Septimus said darkly. "I'm _telling_ you I am staying."

Marcia drew in a sharp breath, but before she could reply, Phillip jumped to his feet.

"They are here! Are they not? Circe!" His eyes darted wildly from the window to the goddess' pale face. She whipped around to search the skies, and Phillip strolled forward, muttering to himself, "Oh, gods, I will never forget their presence, never, never…"

"Hermes has seen them. Your senses are true, Seeker. They are coming over the sea. The fish are fleeing for their lives," Circe said quietly, her eyes suddenly bright with battlelust.

"How soon before they arrive?" Marcia said quickly, strolling toward the Queen.

"Ten minutes at least," Phillip said, his eyes closed. Marcia studied him for a moment, seeing through his eyes the rapid approach of thousands of Olympians. She immediately reached down and put a hand on the Jenna's arm.

"Your Majesty, you must go with your family to safety," Marcia said urgently. "As ExtraOrdinary Wizard I _must_ stay to protect the Castle against any Magykal forces that would do it harm. I will not be deterred. Go, _now_."

Jenna frowned but she did not disagree. She and Marcia had run the gamut of agreements and disagreements during her monarchy. This moment was one where duty reigned over them both- she, and her unborn heir- must seek safety, and Marcia must see to the Magykal well-being of the Castle, regardless of the danger. After all, Wizards were replaceable; Queens were not.

"You _must_ stay out of harm's way," Jenna said, looking flustered. "And I cannot give orders to the others, but I refuse to allow Septimus to fight."

She turned to her brother, whose expression darkened.

"You are to be the Castle's next ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Septimus. I cannot allow you to throw away your life like this-" Jenna began.

"She is right, Apprentice- if these beings insist on destroying themselves, that is their decision, but you are responsible for the _future_ -" Marcellus added, rising.

"I am no longer a subject of the Castle, or under any obligation to listen to any orders given at this godforsaken council _,_ " Septimus said angrily, rising as well.

"Septimus!" Marcia snapped, her voice lashing him like a whip. He cringed, but did not take his seat.

"I am not going to _hide_ while you fight," he hissed.

"I did not _save_ your life for you to THROW IT AWAY!" Marcia exploded.

"For God's sake you two, they're coming, _they are coming_ ," Phillip said, his shaking hands crackling with blue flashes of sorcery.

"Septimus, _please_ ," Sarah begged, and Silas took her hand, watching stony-faced as Septimus ignored his mother, took ahold of his former tutor's arm and pulled her close.

"You taught me to stand up for what's right and fight for those I love," he said in a low voice. "I'm staying with you. It's no use arguing, Marcia. Allow the Queen and my family to leave."

Marcia stared at him for a moment, her eyes flashing dangerously, then she turned to Silas.

"I'm **Transporting** your family to the Great Chamber of Alchemie. Simon is there and will allow you to enter. Septimus, at least say goodbye to your mother, for God's sake."

"No!" Jenna exclaimed, jumping to her feet in a rather unladylike fashion. "Septimus is NOT allowed to fight, I _refuse_ to-"

"My Apprentice has made his decision," Marcia snapped. "I will not deny him his chosen death."

"Marcia Overstrand, this is _treason_ -" Jenna shouted, but Septimus hastily pulled away from embracing his stunned mother, and he and Marcia chanted the **Transportation** spell together. Streams of purple Magyk shot out from both of their upraised hands and Jenna, Beetle, Silas, Sarah, and Marcellus disappeared. Jenna's screams lingered ominously over the silent room.

"She could have you hung for that, Marcia," Alther said quietly.

"I can only pretend to die so many times, Alther," she said impatiently, but there was a tremor in her voice. She had just Magykally forced the Queen away against her will. And Jenna would never, ever forget it.

"Let us go," Circe said, her voice hard. "Let the enemy taste our vengeance and choke on their bile as it rises in their throats in fear."

"If they are arriving by the sea, I must go to Port," Marcia said briskly, ignoring Circe's dramatic proclamations. "Alther, stay and keep them out of trouble. Septimus-"

"Yes. Let's go," Septimus said quickly, taking her hand.

"Should we not all stay together?" Phillip asked, glancing at them.

"We'll **Transport** back once they arrive. We cannot leave the Castle unguarded." But she looked almost apologetic as she put a hand on Septimus' arm.

"Marcia…" Phillip said, seemingly about to ask a question. Septimus watched as Marcia looked at him quizzically, then she said almost impatiently,

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

And strangely, they both smiled, then Marcia turned away and the next moment she and Septimus found themselves surrounded by the howling wind and ten-foot waves crashing down over Port.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello Readers! It's been a while! I am so happy to see that many new Septimus Heap fics have appeared on this site since I last updated! The fandom is alive and kicking!_

 _Thanks, as always, for the reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. School's been keeping me busy... but I'm slowly but surely getting this story to the finish line! To answer a question from a guest review- I do want to know more about Marcia's mother, and also why Marcia thinks witches are a waste of space. :-D Maybe once these bloody Olympians are gone, we can go back to late night conversations by the fire at the top of Wizard Tower- If Wizard Tower is still there..._

 _In this chapter, Marcia keeps four spells going at once. Good lord. Also, I would like to say that the story's not over yet. That is all._

* * *

Marcia swore. Septimus glanced at her, impressed, but she had already raised her hands and begun to chant. The wind tore at her words, almost as if to keep them from joining together to form a spell, but despite its efforts, a Magykal **Fog** was rising over Port. It was a **Fog** designed to hide and protect the panicked inhabitants of the seaside town.

"Septimus, begin the **Barricade**!" Marcia shouted, jerking him from his awed state, then she turned back once more to the sky, where the thick clouds now hovered. The wind died as it glanced off of the shield of white, and the waves retreated. It was a beautiful spell- and a perfect mix of Olympian power, Magyk, and Darke. Septimus shook his head as he rushed down the street. Phillip was right- Marcia was much more powerful than she knew.

The townspeople were streaming through the streets, screaming for their friends and family. The docks were already a mess of crashed ships, and Septimus passed several buildings where the roofs had been torn off from the wind. He glanced quickly around the town trying to think of the best place to gather, then muttered a quick spell to **Amplify** his voice.

"Everyone, move to the warehouses! Move to the WAREHOUSES!"

Those nearby stared at him in shock, but their panic caused them to recover quickly.

"It's all right, it's the deputy!" one man shouted, waving his arms wildly.

"Go to the warehouse! Simon Heap's orders!" another woman screamed, gathering a child under each arm and sprinting away.

Septimus stood stunned in the middle of the road. They thought he was _Simon_?! He never thought he would see the day when people recognized and trusted his ex-Darke Wizard brother more than they did him. But he quickly shook the thought away and rushed up the street to begin the **Barricades** on the Warehouses.

* * *

Marcia paused in the middle of her spell for a precious second to watch her ex-Apprentice run down the road, his straw-colored hair rushing wildly around his head. He was taller than her now, and more a man than a young adult. But there was something about him: his crooked smile, or his dry humor, or his innocent face- he would always be a boy to her. Always a child.

 _He's nearly as stubborn as you, that boy of yours._

Marcia frowned as Phillip's voice echoed in her head. She was already regretting not fighting harder to send them both to safety, but she knew Septimus had been right- they would never have stayed in hiding.

"It does take a powerful sorcerer to suspend a spell, but is it quite necessary at the moment, _θεία?"_

Marcia jerked away from her thoughts and found herself staring at a boy with very blond tousled hair and a wry smile. He was absently tapping a long metal caduceus against his thigh, and his wide eyes were piercingly blue.

" _Where_ is your sister?" Marcia demanded, irritated to be caught absentminded. She snapped her fingers and the **Fog** solidified- a final touch of genius.

"Ares and a band of his warriors attacked them at the portal- no, do not fear; they will prevail. Athena is far more cunning than he."

"So long as she arrives before they **Break Through** ," Marcia muttered, scanning the sky anxiously, but she shook her head and pulled herself together. It was no use speculating- either way, she had to act. If being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard for twenty-five years had taught her anything, it was the importance of staying two steps ahead.

"Did you inform the Castle that Athena is under attack?" she asked quickly. Hermes smiled knowingly.

"He is not called Seeker without reason, _θεία."_

Marcia sighed, then said,

"Go and join them. And take Septimus with you."

"He will not want to leave you," Hermes said stoically, glancing behind them at the glittering Warehouses.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Marcia snapped as she turned away. Hermes shook his head and watched as she rushed forward across the glassy sea. Her Olympian blood was not tainted as with most demigods'; he could see in her the deep undercurrent of power that all children of Oceanus had, but it was brought to the surface by her fiery Romani blood. It was a strange, but deadly mix.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted Hermes' thoughts, and he steeled himself as Septimus emerged from the crumbled ruins of the town.

"Where did she go?" he demanded without preamble, his green eyes flashing.

"She did not tell me, Voyager," Hermes said, not looking at his friend. Septimus glared fiercely at the childlike god for a long moment, then his shoulders slumped as he realized he was telling the truth.

"We're stronger together, why doesn't she understand that?" Septimus muttered angrily, pacing up and down the rubble.

"You are safer apart," Hermes said absently, scanning the sky. "She does not need you, child. She truly does not need any of us."

"I need _her_ ," Septimus snapped, realizing too late how much he was sounding like a whiny boy.

"Come, Septimus, we must leave now- they are here," Hermes said quietly. Septimus paused, and the muffled sounds of furious knocking could be heard echoing across the still sea. The Olympians were attacking the **Fog** , attempting to chip away at the powerful spell. Septimus shook his head, then opened a small pouch on his belt and drew out two objects.

"Voyager, she has ordered me to bring you to the portal where Athena is under attack. I do not intend to fail-"

"Oh, be quiet, Hermes," Septimus said irritably as he gazed down at the **Gold KeepSafe** Marcia had given him when he left for Massalia. It laid shiny and buzzing with Magykal energy in his palm. Next to it lay a tiny charm shaped like a pair of wings.

" **Fly Free With Me** ," Septimus muttered, and then he was hurling forward into the **Fog** , leaving the shouting Hermes behind. The hammering had stopped abruptly, and Septimus' heart pounded in his throat as he emerged from the billows of the Magykal **Barrier**. He was greeted with the terrifying sight of Marcia Overstrand hovering in midair, her arms outstretched to ward off the thousands of lightning bolts crackling around her. An angry scream was echoing across the black clouds as Zeus realized his powers were being thwarted, and a shadowy outline appeared in the midst of the flashing bolts.

"Mortal fool! You dare challenge-" The booming voice dropped off at once as the shadowy figure froze, then materialized into an old man with a long, white beard and a handful of blinding thunderbolts in his fist. Septimus felt his heart turn to jelly and he gripped his **KeepSafe** tightly. It was not so long ago that he and Phillip was running for their lives toward the portal with an enraged Zeus on their heels. However, the god's gaze was fixed on the sorcerer who had managed to defy his power.

" _Metis_?" Zeus whispered in disbelief as he strolled forward. A roll of thunder echoed across the distant sea below. It had been thousands of years since he had devoured his first wife, the beautiful daughter of Oceanus, but this humanoid figure before him now was an unsettlingly splitting image of her.

"Don't be ridiculous, how could I be-" Marcia began scathingly, but she stopped abruptly as Zeus suddenly whipped up his arm and hurled a bolt of electricity at her. A **Thunderflash** leapt out to meet the thunderbolt, and there was a deafening crash as the two collided. The crowd of Olympians screamed as their thousands of shadowed faces were lit by the impact. Then light died and Zeus was left staring at the scorched remains of the bolt scattered across his palm, littering down to the black clouds below. He gazed at his burned hand for a long moment, then slowly looked up at the woman who was standing across from him. An eerie silence fell as the two powerful cousins stared each other down.

"You think your heritage will save you," Zeus finally said, his voice a low, barely understandable rumble. "But you will beg for mercy-"

"We certainly do not have time for _that_ ," Marcia interrupted, snapping her fingers to deflect the surge of power Zeus had abruptly launched at her. The redirected spell shot upward and singed some unfortunate Olympians who had been hovering overhead.

"I have thousands of immortal gods surrounding you and your son, waiting on my command to attack. If you think this is anything but a game, your arrogance has overcome your senses, mortal," Zeus replied imposingly, grasping for the upper hand. Marcia startled and fought to maintain her **SafeShield** , **Mindscreen** , and **Prediction Spell** while furiously searching the crowd for her wayward, disobedient, and _stubborn_ ex-Apprentice. Zeus smiled as Marcia's defenses wavered, and he nodded to a band of his sons.

"Bring him to me. Let us teach them both a less- AHHG!" the god choked suddenly as waves of a powerful spell rushed into him, hot and burning like acid, eating away at his immortal insides. Zeus had underestimated his rival's ability to multitask.

Marcia winced as he flailed helplessly, but determinedly shook away the sick feeling rising in her stomach. She had never taken a life, but she had seen in the god's mind what he planned to do to Septimus, and there was no chance of her ever letting _that_ happen. Marcia gripped the Ahku Amulet in one hand and turned quickly to look directly at her Apprentice, small and trembling amidst the crowd of Olympians.

" **Begrid and Preserve** ," she whispered, pointing at his pale, beautiful, terrified face. Septimus had raised his arms to ward off the approaching gods, but all at once he found himself falling into the warm embrace of **Magyk** , mixed with the wild power of the Olympus and the stubborn strength of Darke. The sons of Zeus shouted in dismay as he disappeared, eclipsed and protected completely from their sight and attacks.

"Stop trying to save me and finish him off!" Septimus hollered, seeing that Marcia's defenses were dangerously low. He threw a handful of **Blinding Sand** into the crush of leering faces and anxiously pushed forward. The gods howled and scratched at their eyes, but Septimus' grim satisfaction quickly turned to terror he saw Zeus give a strangled roar of anger and raise his fist. Marcia's already shaky defense spells instantly disintegrated at his command, catching her off-guard.

" **Shield us from light and Darke** -" Septimus began to shout, but it was too late. Zeus had taken a shuddering step forward, and the world stopped as he drove a razor sharp lighting bolt through the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's defenseless body.


	14. Chapter 14

_ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! (Fast forward gibberish about school and being busy) Wow, it's been a while, so let's jump right in! My apologies for that gimmicky cliffhanger- what happens directly after Marcia gets stabbed sets the tone for the remainder of the story and I was really on the fence about how I wanted to go about it. By the way, Jenna Heap is my new character interest- of course, no one can replace Marcia, but I think there are some interesting things going on with Jenna that get glossed over or simply included to comic effect in the canon. Marcia will be back in a few- although we actually find out what happens to her in this chapter, so no worries. Thank you for reading and reviewing and for your PATIENCE!_

* * *

Marcia Overstrand had stopped keeping track of how many times she had faced death after the seventh or eighth time. Her predecessor had died on the job, as well as his predecessor (at least, he had tricked everyone into believing he had died). And ever since the horrible day of Alther's murder, she had been all too aware of the dangers of her job. She knew the likelihood that she would meet a similar fate.

And, it seemed, she was right.

* * *

The battle seemed to go on for hours, but the actual fighting barely lasted for more than forty minutes after Athena swept down, seized the burning thunderbolt from her _θεία's_ falling body, and swung it down upon her father in a single motion. Zeus, already stunned by Marcia's spell, barely had a chance to whisper his daughter's name in horror before his head fell from his shoulders, cloven in two by his own weapon. Athena continued to pursue his body at it fell, relentlessly hacking at his remains, refusing to heed her siblings' cries to stop. And at last a skeletal figure emerged from his body, and Athena tossed aside the thunderbolt to fiercely embrace the being: it was Metis, the firstborn daughter of Oceanus- and her mother, whom Zeus had swallowed before Athena had been born.

Circe and Phillip fought their way through the crowd, throwing and ducking spells each second. By the time they received word that the army of Zeus had surrendered, Phillip was certain he had cast and deflected over two thousand spells. Circe eyed his exhausted figure with concern and muttered a spell to replenish his energy.

"Thank you," he muttered, slightly embarrassed that he had allowed himself to become so exhausted.

"I have never seen a mortal fight and conquer so many immortals. I pray it was not in vain," she said solemnly, looking distracted as she scanned the crowd.

"Seeker!"

Phillip whipped around and was greeted by the sight of Hermes hurling towards him.

"She is here. Come quickly!" he said without allowing Phillip to reply. Phillip followed him without question, trying to keep up as best he could as Hermes dove headlong through the crowd to the smoldering Port below. And there, on an ash-covered beach was Marcia Overstrand's charred body. Septimus Heap was kneeling at her side, shoulders shaking, bloody hands cradling her head. A small crowd had gathered, but lingered respectfully at a distance.

Phillip rushed forward, unaware of the blood-soaked sand beneath his feet, and of the cries of the gods calling to him. In a moment he had thrown himself beside her, and the healing spells he had begun to form with trembling hands winked out. Zeus' bolt had nearly divided her body in half, leaving a gaping hole in her middle. She was barely recognizable. Phillip touched her blackened hand and fought back the urge to vomit as he **Listened for a Human Heartbeat.** But there was none.

"Oh...oh, _Marcia."  
_

* * *

The battle was over. The Castle inhabitants emerged from the Great Chamber of Alchemie and gazed about in wonder at crumbled remains of their Queendom. A stunned Jenna Heap was escorted by Hermes through the smoldering remains of the old way. She could see the Palace looming in the distance, billows of smoke rising from its towers to the dark sky.

"What happened?" Jenna demanded, catching a glimpse of broken windows and crumbling walls as she rushed forward. Hermes did not answer. At last they reached the ash-covered Palace gardens, where a disconsolate-looking Septimus was deep in discussion with a tall woman with hair the same fair color as Hermes'. She turned and gave Jenna a solemn, appraising look, but before either of them could speak, Septimus took three steps forward and embraced his adopted sister within an inch of her life.

"Sep… Sep," was all she could manage as she hugged her burly brother back. They finally pulled apart and she stared at him. His clothes were in tatters and there was a look of defeat in his smudged face that she had never seen before.

"What happened?" she asked gently. He shook his head and didn't answer, and she was suddenly reminded of a Young Army Expandable who had spent months not speaking to anyone.

"Where are the others- where is Marcia?" she asked, knowing the ExtraOrdinary Wizard would have plenty to say- besides, Marcia was required to keep Jenna informed on anything Magykal in the Castle, and the ruins surrounding them certainly fell into that category. Jenna glanced back at Septimus, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Did you-" But then her voice trailed off as she looked more closely at Septimus' dirty face.

"She's gone."

For a moment Jenna was too stunned to realize Septimus had spoken. She had never seen her brother cry before.

* * *

The Olympians left as quickly as they came, with an exception of a pale, dark-haired woman who had taken it upon herself to help repair Wizard Tower. The Ordinary Wizards eyed her suspiciously, but Simon Heap, who had had more than his share of dealings with shady characters, readily welcomed her powerful Olympian Magyk. Besides, she was the only one who could make his moody brother perk up as he rattled around in his ExtraOrdinary Apprentice rooms.

Septimus still refused to live in the Palace, despite its speedy recovery. And he refused to claim the title of ExtraOrdinary Wizard, even though Jenna had demanded he take up the responsibility. The two siblings had had a terrific argument which resulted in Jenna banishing Marcia from the Castle should she ever attempt return from the dead, and Septimus roaring that _the Queen had never chosen the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and he didn't even have the Amulet, and even if he did, there was no way he was working in any Castle where Marcia Overstrand wasn't respected and that was that._ Every attempt from the rest of the Heap family members at restoring the peace between Septimus and Jenna was in vain, and Jenna retaliated by banning all Wizards from un-authoritized travel. Septimus struck back by changing the password to the Wizard Tower's main doors, requiring all non-Wizards (including the guards and officials Jenna sent) to wait outside and conduct their business on the cold steps or the snowy courtyard. Every sunrise brought about another round of angry decrees and orders from both sides- the Queen acting out out protectiveness and frustration, and the former ExtraOrdinary Apprentice acting out of grief.

And so, of all strange things to happen, it was Circe, the most powerful sorcerer of Olympus, who found herself emerging from the ExtraOrdinary guest rooms in Wizard Tower, and making her way down Wizard Way to the Palace.

* * *

"He acts like a child sometimes, your brother. Especially now."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked warily, shifting uncomfortably in her velvet seat at the round meeting table. Circe had declined to be seated, and somehow, Jenna couldn't bring herself to demand it. She didn't dislike the strange woman, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy around her. Circe waved an elegant hand toward the windows, where the sea glittered in the distance.

"He feels abandoned. Phillip is gone. Marcia is gone. He needs your support, as a sister, a friend. Why do you treat him like a subject?"

Jenna sighed in frustration and rose to pace the meeting room. It was early afternoon, but the sun was already on in downward journey over the Marshlands. The cold light beamed over a low table covered with pastries and various teas and coffees, but she ignored the afternoon tea as she wandered over the thick wool carpet, her head spinning with thoughts of Septimus. Septimus Heap, ExtraOrdinary Apprentice. Septimus Heap, her brother. Septimus- Boy 412.

"He's so different," Jenna began, feeling as if this was going to be a very long speech. "I mean, I look for traces of the old Sep, but all I can see is this big, grim man who never smiles- he didn't even care enough to show up on time when I got the family together to welcome him home- he refuses to stay in the Palace with us where he belongs, and Marcia only made it worse, they were like their own family, and I respected her and appreciated all she did as ExtraOrdinary Wizard, but she became more and more difficult to manage over the years, and then she up and disppeared with the Ahku Amulet- and with that foreign prince, and I will not forgive or forget the way she used her Magyk to force me, the _Queen_ , away from my own meeting room. And Septimus can defend her all he wants, but it's hard enough now for me to trust him, who I didn't fail to notice had _helped_ her. I want to support him, I want him with me, but I can't if he's just going to mope around Wizard Tower all day and shout at me. The Castle is still in need of countless repairs thanks to this battle that he conveniently brought home with him, and I don't have _time_ to deal with an angry, immature man who's acting like a spoiled teenager. He needs to get himself together, and I _don't_ have time to hold his hand. He _needs_ to do it himself."

Jenna finally ran out of breath and threw herself into the velvet chair at the empty round table. For a moment, she thought she was alone in the big room, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"My Queen," Circe said, her soft voice making Jenna shiver. "Do you _know_ what happened during the battle? And why Septimus is still alive when Marcia and Phillip fell?"

"I know that Marcia disappeared with that prince from Massalia and that they both, presumably, are dead. And Septimus is heartbroken that she didn't take her with him," Jenna said resentfully.

"Is that _all_?" Circe asked, looking surprised.

"How could I know when Septimus refused to _tell_ -"

"Stay your anger, _I_ will tell you," Circe interrupted, sitting beside her. Jenna, unaware but still feeling the waves of powerful Olympian Magyk radiating from the woman, felt momentarily lightheaded.

"When we learned the Olympians were coming over the sea, Septimus and Marcia left to protect Port. Phillip and I cast a **Barrier** over the Palace, and then went to the portal when we heard Athena had been attacked there. Marcia- the foolish, brave child- left Septimus behind in safety and went to confront Zeus' army as they approached, hoping to delay their attack until Athena arrived. And she nearly succeeded, except Septimus had followed her, and in saving him from being captured, her own defenses dropped. She cast a final spell against Zeus, and he drove his thunderbolt through her. They both fell, and at that moment, Athena appeared, wretched the bolt from our _θεία's_ body, and cut her father to pieces.

"We found Marcia after the battle was over, and Phillip tried but failed to heal her. And so he gathered her body and brought her to Oceanus. The last report from Hermes is that she is still healing, and he is dead."

"Marcia is alive?" Jenna said in disbelief, wondering why she felt a pang of resentment. "But how? And why, then, is he dead?"

"He has no Olympian blood, no blessing from the sea. He could not have expected to survive. It is only a wonder that he managed to bring her to her father."

"Whose father?" Jenna said, feeling rather lost. Circe looked at her strangely.

"Oceanus. He is the last of the Titans- Zeus destroyed all the others in the battle against Cronos."

"Stop with all these names- I have no need for your endless folklore," Jenna snapped. " _Who_ is Oceanus?"

"Oceanus is the firstborn of the Titans- I am his daughter's daughter. And Marcia is his daughter."

"Marcia is _what?!"_ Jenna shouted, leaping up from her seat.

"Peace, child, you act as if unusual parentage is something you have never encountered," Circe scolded, looking rather surprised at Jenna's violent reaction.

"Marcia is a… she's-" Jenna spluttered, not even sure of what she was saying. "Daughter of a Titan- then that means she is powerful-"

" _Powerful_?!" Now Circe looked scandalized, but she peered closely at Jenna's stunned face and relaxed slightly.

"You need not fear her, child," she said kindly. "Not unless you are determined to make an enemy of her."

Jenna paced the room, wondering why she felt so upset. Somehow, the idea of Marcia being some secret foreign royalty irritated her- not that she wasn't aware of how important and powerful Marcia was as the EOW, but Marcia had always been somewhat of a loner, someone who had to fend for herself without the help of family or close friends, whereas Jenna had always been surrounded by her supportative parents, family, and friends. If she had nothing else over Marcia, she at least had had that, and now it would seem that advantage no longer existed.

"Does Septimus know about this? Any of it?" Jenna finally said faintly. The last thing she needed was for Septimus to fall in love with some Olympian and run off to join Marcia in whatever world it was they lived, and never be seen by his family or the Castle again.

Circe turned and studied her, an amused expression on her face.

"He will love whomever he pleases, regardless of your opinion," she said a little too smugly for Jenna's taste. "But yes, Phillip told him of her lineage. And he knows she fell protecting him. He knows Phillip is dead. Do not judge him too harshly, my Queen. It is a terrible thing to watch your teacher perish. And it is even worse to know that you were the reason."

* * *

 _Septimus and Jenna at odds is a really interesting concept to me... they're both so powerful, and so interconnected, and so stubborn. So the dynamic is really interesting to explore. Sorry for this chapter being heavy on OCs and light on Marcia- she'll be back soon! She has a great showdown coming up with Sep since she has absolutely no patience for angst. :-D Until then, thank you for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A million thanks to you patient readers and reviewers! This chapter is pretty strange. But I promise it's the last and strongest bit of Greek Myth/Septimus Heap mash-up for this fic. The next chapter returns to Wizard Tower. But first, I wanted to visit Marcia in her homeland and meet her dad! Because Marcia and parents is the weirdest thing I've had to tried to wrap my head around for this story so far. :-)_

* * *

Crown Prince Phillip, drowned heir to the crumbling throne of Massalia, opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw was Marcia Overstrand, seated at a window seat, reading a book. For a long moment he simply stared at her, not caring if this was a dream or reality. Her pale face was lit by the soft light reflecting off of the pages of her book, but the room was otherwise murky and dim.

"You're awake." Her matter-of-fact voice filled the room strangely, and she raised her head to pierce him with her green eyes. She was perfect. Strangely blurry and somewhat distorted and distant, but perfect nonetheless.

"Marcia," he whispered, his voice cracking as he struggled to sit up. She was on her feet immediately, strolling across the room toward him.

"No- lie back down this instant," she said sharply. A wave of light-headedness made the room swirl oddly as he fell back onto the bed. The light from the window rippled across the otherwise dark ceiling, and he blinked several times, trying to understand what he was seeing. He could feel Marcia stroking his hair as she stared down at his frozen face, and it was not doing anything to help his concentration.

"Are we... underwater?" he finally said, his voice sounding hollow and slurred in his ears.

"That does tend to happen when drown yourself," she replied tartly, turning away to pull the blankets back up to his chin. "Don't try to move, you'll ruin everything."

"I thought I already had," he said drowsily, wishing he could force himself to keep his eyes open.

"We both did," Marcia's voice came quietly, then he felt her leaning down to kiss his forehead. Her curls swept down to brush against his face and he sighed happily.

"This is pretty good ruin, then."

But before he had a chance to make any sense of what he had said, he floated out of consciousness. And Marcia Overstrand stared down at his peaceful face for a long moment, biting her lip to suppress some emotion, then she turned away to hold vigil at the widow seat once more.

* * *

" _θεία_ , may I enter?"

Marcia sighed and tossed her book up to join the shadows drifting across the marble ceiling. It floated slowly upward, then began its leisurely descent through the water to the polished floor.

"Just a minute," she muttered impatiently, strolling toward the door to unlock and open it. It swung forward to reveal a damp-looking Hermes. His wild blond hand was plastered against his head, making him look even younger, somehow.

"What is it?" Marcia asked, and then she looked down and noticed that he held the Ahku Amulet in his hand.

"What on _earth_?" she demanded.

"He would not-"

"Give it to me," she interrupted, holding out her hand. He reached out, and she practically snatched it away.

"This was supposed to be delivered to Septimus over a week ago," she said icily, gripping the Amulet tightly as she reached out to lean against the smooth wall. She was trembling slightly, and she hoped her nephew wouldn't notice.

He did.

" _θεία_ ," he began hesitantly, reaching out his other arm to steady her.

"I am fine," she retorted, but she put a hand on his shoulder as she stepped forward and closed the door behind her. She fastened the Amulet around her neck, it's familiar weight coming down to rest on her shoulders once more. She gave a small, regretful sigh, then turned to look Hermes in the eye.

"Let's go to the garden. I'm sure this story will take some time," she said. His serious expression did not bode well, and it would do no good to disturb Phillip's rest with bad news. They began to walk through the wide, open pathways of Oceanus' kingdom, Marcia's agitated pace keeping them hurrying along as Hermes tried to take in the magnificence of the underwater fortress. It seemed to go on for miles, towers upon towers, yawning archways, and jewel-paved roadways, and painstakingly carved sculptures. Hermes knew every hideaway of the gods, but it was a rare occasion that brought him to the realm of the last and oldest Titan.

At last, they came to a garden filled with coral and sea life that sparkled like gems. Colorful vines and branches swayed in the restless rhythm of the sea. Hermes glanced around curiously, but Marcia turned to him almost immediately.

"Is Septimus still alive?" she said all at once, her rushed voice betraying her barely suppressed panic.

"He is alive," Hermes answered just as quickly. Marcia gave a visible sigh of relief, then she said,

"Then why on earth didn't he take the Amulet? He will need it to repair all of the Magykal breaches from the Castle being attacked, and not to mention the actual damage on the Castle itself-"

" _θεία_ ," Hermes interrupted quietly. Marcia stopped mid sentence, then closed her mouth and nodded silently for him to speak. "Septimus has quarantined himself in Wizard Tower, and the Queen has banished you. I do not believe she will change-"

"She _what?_ " Marcia demanded.

"She has publicly accused you of treason and banished you from returning to the Castle," Hermes pressed on. "Septimus has not been well since the battle, and he refused to accept the amulet when I attempted to deliver it to him. He insists that as long as you live, you are the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Circe and Simon Heap have been acting as temporary Magykal authority, but they cannot do everything."

"Well, _of course_ not," Marcia snapped. "We don't waste the seven years of our Apprenticeships learning how to behave in meetings, or how to receive foreign ambassadors- we actually train to be prepared for things that are _important_ and _necessary_ for the well-being of the Castle."

She tuned and abruptly strolled away, heedless to the soft carpet of algae she was pacing back and forth over. She did not need to hear anymore, she had already read it all in her nephew's mind. Hermes watched her go, then silently bent to inspect a spindly branch covered in silky pink blossoms. The pedals fluttered gently in the pull of the water.

"Do not worry, child. She will be fine."

Hermes startled, and turned to see the figure of a man standing beside him, his restless blue eyes fixed on the woman stomping up and down his garden paths.

"Your- Your Lordship," Hermes stuttered, dropping into a bow. Oceanus waved him upward.

"She is young and full of life and still entangled with the cares of the world. Let her go. I will speak with her."

Hermes bowed again and the Titan strolled forward, the ferns and branches waving happily in his wake.

* * *

"Marcia."

The word did not fall easily from his ancient tongue, she could tell. She knew Oceanus would have preferred to address her in their own language, or to give her an immortal name, but he was making an effort, and despite the smallness of it, she appreciated it.

"Marcia," he said quietly as he came to stand beside her. "My child, why do you worry yourself over this Queen? She stands upon the foundation that she builds; in time, she will fall."

"She builds the future of the Castle on that foundation, and it will fall _with_ her," Marcia retorted, turning to look her father in the eye. He had taken his human form, and he looked barely older than Alther had been when she first became his Apprentice. But there was something about the Titan's solemn gaze, and the crinkles around his eyes, and the worry lines in his forehead- he had watched the oceans rise and fall for thousands of years. He had seen his siblings- and his own wife- overtaken by greed and lust, and had refused to take their side as their own children battled them in their struggle to survival. The generations had given way to one another, each feeding on the blood of the last. And still, the tide swept forward to erase the traces of time, healing, purifying, and giving second chance after chance.

"What then, must you do?" he said quietly, his eyes dropping to gaze at the pulsing Magyk of the recently-returned Ahku Amulet.

"I must go back and talk some sense into her; I am still the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and I must repair the Castle, and Septimus…" her voice trailed off. Oceanus smiled as her thoughts clouded with motherly worry and frustrations.

"He is young," he said quietly, taking her hand. He did not add that she was _also_ young. But she looked down at his strong hand over hers and suddenly felt very, very small.

"Your human will awaken soon. We have all been laboring since you returned with him from the Underworld. We will be ready as soon as both of you have healed, impatient one."

He squeezed her hand gently, then pulled away, leaving Marcia staring down at the delicate white blossom that lay in her palm. And when she looked up to ask what on earth he was talking about, he was gone.

* * *

 _For some reason, I wanted Marcia's father to be a cool guy. She's already had a rough time with her mother, so I think she deserves at least one decent parent. I apologize again for the heavy OC-ness of the chapter, but I think it's neat to dig around a little into Marcia's background, and see how she's adjusted to being an Olympian royalty. In the next chapter, everyone goes back to their respective homes. I know, it's about time! I have a 3000 word conversation between Marcia and Sep that I'm trying to edit. I might just throw it all in there anyway because hey, their chemistry is what makes this world go around. :-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_So I've been writing another story entirely for the last month or so... But I do miss this world, and I've definitely missed Marcia and Septimus. I hope you are all having a wonderful summer, and I'm hoping to have this thing wrapped up before school starts again in August!_

 _This chapter is everything I love about Marcia and Septimus. Their relationship does beg the question of whether they would make a good couple if everything were different, and I'm not sure. They are perfect for each other, but I also think Septimus is a little too soft and light-hearted and dreamy for Marcia, and Marcia is a little too steely and narrow-focused for him. They need that little bit of imbalance- that mother/son, teacher/student-ness to make them work, and that is an element that would prevent them from having a truly successful romance. I don't know why I feel the need to discuss this before the chapter, but maybe I just want to reiterate that this is not a Septimus/Marcia romance story, especially since this chapter really digs around their relationship, and a lot of things can be taken that way if you wanted to._

 _Anywho, happy reading! Also, I promise I do not hate Jenna._

* * *

Marcia Overstrand was known to be a severe and serious person, but it was an unusually solemn ExtraOrdinary Wizard who **Appeared** at the bottom of the River just outside the Moat. She checked to make sure her **Unseen** was still strong and intact (she certainly didn't need some random person gawking as she mysteriously emerged), then swam easily to the surface of the wide, restless river. Marcia smiled as she took a deep breath of clear, wonderful oxygen for the first time in twenty-one days. Oh, she had spent about five of those days playing mind games with Hades in the Underworld, haggling to the last inch for her beloved's spirit to be returned (the god of the dead finally relented and allowed her to run through the Minotaur's labyrinth, with all matters of horror lurking behind each twist, and Phillip's drowned soul waiting silent and unsuspecting in the center. Needless to say, she had succeeded, and earned the grudging respect of her formidable cousin along with her fiancé).

Marcia's smile disappeared as she realized her robes were soaking wet. It was a strange, unpleasant feeling. But it was quickly remedied with a muttered **Dry Spell** , then she was walking briskly up the riverbank and through boatyard. She could see Nicko and Snorri sitting on the deck of their houseboat, their voices drifting peacefully over the rippling water as they quietly spoke together. A fleeting thought of whether she and Phillip would ever have the chance to enjoy such peaceful, calm moments crossed her mind, but she impatiently shook it away. Phillip had a kingdom to rebuild, and she had a Castle to reclaim. And a traumatized Apprentice to nurse back to health.

* * *

"Septimus!" Marcia threw open the front door and promptly tripped over a log that had apparently tumbled down from the stack of firewood. She winced and shouted, "Septimus Benjamin Heap!"

She paused and **Listened for a Human Heartbeat** , then marched up the stairs, following it to her ex-Apprentice's room.

"Septimus!" she exclaimed, bursting inside. He was lying in the middle of the floor of his dark bedroom, staring up at his enchanted ceiling. He didn't move.

"Oh, for goodness sake," she hissed, kneeling beside him. She laid a hand on his forehead and began to murmur a spell. A few seconds later, he shifted and began to blink rapidly.

"Marci-"

"Magyk is NOT to be used for personal reasons," Marcia interrupted sternly. "And it is certainly not to be used like THIS. What on earth are you thinking, letting yourself fall into a state like this? Do you KNOW what spells like that can do to you?"

"It's- it's the only way I can slee-"

"I don't care what you think you need to use it for," Marcia snapped. "Don't you ever let me find you like this again."

She stared down at him, and he stared up at her. She was furious, and looked absolutely terrifying. Septimus, whose mind was still muddled from the spells he'd used to escape from his crumbling life, was certain she was going to slap him. She did reach down, but she pulled him up and into a suffocating hug instead. It was only then that he realized she was real, she was actually there.

After a long moment, they finally pulled apart and Marcia took his head in her hands.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes darting across his face, scanning his face, his thoughts, his Magykal aura.

"Never better," he replied, although his head was swimming. She frowned.

"Go get yourself cleaned up."

"No, I want to stay with you," Septimus said rather sullenly. Marcia rolled her eyes.

"Are you twelve? Go and get yourself cleaned up this instant," Marcia insisted, pushing him toward the bathroom. "Goodness, Septimus, I'll still be here when you come back out."

"Are you sure?"

The words lingered uncomfortably in the dark room and Marcia winced, finally realizing how traumatizing it had been for him to watch as she dueled and was eventually torn apart by Zeus

"Of course I will," she said, her voice softening slightly. "I'll be right here. Now will you get a move on? I'm not going to hold your hand while you take a shower."

Septimus finally laughed and shut the door, and Marcia shook her head.

* * *

Septimus emerged twenty-five minutes later, looking relaxed and flushed from the hot water. Marcia noticed approvingly how much better he looked clean-shaven, and Septimus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we have more important things to talk about than my face," he said, pulling over a plate and filling it with the assortment of food Marcia has laid out. She did not reply, and he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Are you cross with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why should I be cross with you?" Marcia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I disobeyed you- followed you, and you died trying to save me."

"I didn't die," she retorted. "But yes, are you allergic to following instructions, Septimus?"

"I was perfectly good at following instructions until I met _you…_ " Septimus said, knowing he was pushing it, but unable to resist teasing her. Marcia huffed, grabbed her cup of tea and swept out of the kitchen to go sit by the warm fire in the living room. Septimus followed silently and sat beside her on the couch. They sat with an uneasy, but comfortable silence between them, then Septimus said quietly,

" _Are_ you cross with me?"

Marcia glanced at him, looking slightly irritated.

"Well, I am certainly not _happy_ that you disobeyed me and nearly got yourself mutilated by Zeus and his sons," she snapped, making him wince.

"In my defense, _you_ should talk," he mumbled, taking a piece of bread and folding several slices of bacon into it.

"You are not _invincible_ , Septimus," Marcia snapped, a strain of some odd emotion present in her voice. "I can afford to risk my life, I can always come back- _you,_ on the other hand…"

She stared angrily into the fire, and Septimus was amazed to see a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that," he said quietly, handing her a handkerchief.

"No, you shouldn't have," Marcia snapped, blowing her nose. Septimus stared at the floor, then startled as Marcia muttered a quick **Clean** and tossed it back to him.

"Eat your food," she ordered, rising to pace the room. "You can tell me what on earth has happened- the Castle is a mess, and the Queen-"

But she was abruptly interrupted by her ex-Apprentice rising and enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Yes, yes, I am glad to see you, too," she said impatiently, but she hugged him back, remembering how emotional she had also been when she saw Alther for the first time after his death.

"I'm sorry," Septimus said, his voice muffled against her shoulder. "I was sure you were dead, I was sure I had gotten you killed-"

"None of that," Marcia interrupted, pulling away slightly to look him in the eye. "None of that. I'm here. We're both here. Forget the rest."

"Do you forgive me?" Septimus asked, struggling to force himself to meet her eyes. She sighed impatiently.

"If you ask me that one more time…" she warned, and he finally smiled. "Good. Not another word about it."

She looked at him pointedly, then she sat herself back down on the couch and picked up her mug once more. Septimus caught a glimpse of the silver band on her ring finger as he sat next to her.

"So you did marry him."

Marcia allowed herself a slight smile, but her gaze was worried as she replied, "The future was too uncertain to put it off."

Septimus watched as her gaze flickered to the window, out to the distant, moon-bathed South, where a tired Prince was embarking on the formidable task of rebuilding a kingdom.

"Are you… are you sure about him?" Septimus asked hesitantly. Marcia looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just you've spent all these years alone- not alone- but without a partner, without sharing your life with someone, and it's hard enough being in a relationship without one being ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the other being a future King- I mean, you're both established, and used to being independent and…"

Septimus' voice trailed off, and Marcia sighed.

"You're wondering if we eventually aren't going to work out because we married later in life? A simple "Congratulations" would have sufficed, Septimus," she said drily, causing her ex-Apprentice to erupt into apologies.

"Listen," Marcia interrupted, scooting closer to him. She took ahold of his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "We know what we're getting ourselves into. We've promised to support each other, together and apart. We said our vows, and we're going to keep them. No one's going to get hurt- at least not permanently. So stop your silly worrying. All right?"

Septimus stared at the opposite wall for a long moment, then said slowly, "Jenna is getting married."

The cup of tea tumbled to the floor as Marcia recoiled and exclaimed, " _What?!_ "

"She's announced that she's marrying some heir from the Hot, Dry Countries in the South. Apparently it's all been arranged except for the ceremony, which will take months to plan."

"But what about _Beetle?_ " Marcia demanded. Septimus shrugged.

"She said kings all around the world take multiple wives, and that it's an effective way to secure allies and increase trade. I think the battle made her realize how defenseless we are as a nation."

Marcia rose and paced her living room, her thoughts spinning faster and faster this each passing second

"But we are _not_ a nation," Marcia exploded, throwing up her hands. "We are a tiny village town miles upriver from the nearest port! We don't NEED allies because the only people who attacked the Castle before this has been its own idiotic inhabitants like DomDaniel or the Ring Wizards- it's always come from within- because NO ONE CARES about the Castle. And mind you, the Olympians were fighting each other, or searching for you and Phillip- there is no army in the world that would bother to attack us directly. What is _wrong_ with the foolish girl? She will _destroy_ us all. She will destroy _everything!_ "

"Marcia…" Septimus said quietly. She stared at him wildly, and he stood to take her hands. "You know she's banished you from the Castle."

"Of course I-" Marcia began to retort, but Septimus went on.

"There's a group of us who are prepared to defend you. We're prepared to do whatever we need to do in order for you to return openly. I've tried to talk to Jenna, but she refuses- she's convinced you committed treason and will overthrow her now that she knows about your Olympian blood-"

Marcia groaned and pulled her hands from Septimus' to drop onto the couch and cover her face.

"The Castle needs you. Simon is already at the end of his rope, and the Wizards are starting to complain about how he's constantly distracted by his family-"

" _I_ will go and talk with Jenna," Marcia interrupted, standing determinedly. "I did not save her life in order for her to destroy everything Alther and I worked to save-"

"No, Marcia- she will have you killed, I know she will," Septimus said jumping to his feet.

"I am not _capable_ of being killed," Marcia snapped, a flicker of Olympian arrogance crossing her face. Septimus smiled wryly, but it quickly disappeared again.

"Give her time to to calm down," he said quietly.

"My experience with her has not pointed to that ever working. She stews on things, and the longer they cook inside her little head, the worse she gets about them."

"Well, she's not going to react kindly to you barging in there in the middle of the night, no matter what you have to tell her. At least wait until morning."

Marcia pursed her lips, then reluctantly sat back down.

"Fine. At least maybe her parents can try to talk some sense into her. Silas ought to know better, despite all our differences, he AND Sarah know everything I've done for them."

"My parents still are angry at you because of what happened with us," Septimus said with uncharacteristic bitterness. Marcia stared at him.

"What happened with us?" she asked, confused.

"You know, when my mother came up and accused you of-"

"Oh, for _God's sake!_ " Marcia exploded, standing up and throwing a pillow across the room. Septimus ducked, but Marcia stared furiously into the fire for a long moment as she struggled to keep a grip on her frustration.

"I'm going to bed. I am not going to think about this ridiculousness for another second," she said with a little difficulty.

"Come here. Sit here with me before you go up," Septimus said, gesturing to the spot beside him on the couch. He knew her well enough to know she would only spend the next hour pacing back and forth over her bedroom floor, working herself up into a worse fix than she was in now. She took several deep breaths, then came and sat beside her ex-Apprentice. He put an arm around her as they both listened to the thoughts shimmering furiously through her head.

"She's just worried the Castle will fall on her watch. But there's absolutely no reason for her to sell herself in order to secure allies," Marcia muttered.

"That's not what they call it when kings do it," Septimus said without humor. Marcia shook her head.

"If she's been having trouble with Beetle, she should just divorce him quietly, and not try to do this ridiculous pulling rank-"

"Marcia," Septimus said, nudging her mind a little. "Calm down, already. All your time with the Olympians made you restless."

"The Castle's on the verge of being destroyed by a stubborn-"

" _Marcia_."

"This is your watch, too, Septimus. Whatever consequences there are, you are more likely to be impacted than me." Marcia said tiredly.

"Nothing's going to happen tonight," Septimus said firmly. "Sleep on it, and we'll make a plan in the morning when action is actually feasible."

They were silent for a moment, then Marcia said,

"Sometimes I forget that you're related to your father. You sounded an awful lot like him just now."

"My dad is not a terrible person," Septimus said, not sure what she was trying to say.

"What an endorsement, Septimus," she snorted. Septimus laughed, then a comfortable silence fell.

"Remember when we lost the Hunter in Deppen Ditch, and Dad made a fire, and we all huddled around eating Sally Mullin's barely cake and hot chocolate?" Septimus said drowsily. Marcia gave a small laugh.

"You were just babies back then- Jenna was obsessed with that pet rock of hers, and you were just a skinny thing who inhaled everyone's leftovers and had to lie down from all the bricks you ate."

"I forgot about that," Septimus smiled. "Things seemed so much simpler then."

"Back to when we were on the run for our lives from the Hunter, your family was hiding in the Forest, and DomDaniel had invaded the Castle and sent all of the Ordinary Wizards to the Badlands? Yes, that does sound preferable to our situation now."

"Our situation now is that we're both alive and we're together, so shush," Septimus murmured, leaning his head against hers. She shifted to lean more comfortably against him, and in a matter of moment, they were both asleep. And surprisingly, neither of them woke when, hours later, a shadow slipped into the living room and surveyed the scene.

For a moment, Phillip stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight of his wife curled up on the couch, Septimus' head resting against her shoulder. He supposed most men would be suspicious if they made a surprise visit and found their wives sleeping with another man, but there was something inevitable about Septimus and Marcia. They would always wind up together, getting each other out of the dangerous situations they were both so attracted to. They would always be at each others' back, always looking out for the others' safety while recklessly neglecting their own.

He smiled again, then faded once more into the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

_Fluffy chapter… Phillip and Marcia being married and Septimus/Phillip banter. To answer Guest's questions, Alther will not show up a whole lot in this story, unfortunately. I think he's kind of taking it easy and spending a lot of time with Alice and letting go of the living world a bit. Phillip is a whole, living person; Marcia went down to Hades after he died to retrieve his soul and return it to his body. I like really Marcia and Phillip's interactions, and I like the way Marcia reacts when Phillip is pushing her. In fact, I think they both push each other to be better people, despite their own individual flaws. Marcia has always seemed cold to me, too, so it's fun to see what she's like with Phillip now that they're married and in their honeymoon stage. More on that in the enormous AN at the end of the fic... Thanks a lot for your questions and reviews!_

 _Also, I'm going to try to finish this story up in the next two weeks... I'm thinking it will be another two or three chapters. :-)_

* * *

He heard her coming, but pretended to not notice as she entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway, staring at him. At least, he thought she was in the doorway, until he felt her arms sliding slowly around his middle, making him jump in surprise.

"I didn't hear you come up. How on earth did you get past the door?" Marcia asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Have you forgotten? I'm the heir of an ancient line of sorcerers," Phillip said, twisting his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. "Also, Alther saw me and gave me the password."

She snorted, but he could feel her smiling. For a moment they both watched as he scrubbed the dishes and moved them aside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she finally said, seeing the flurry of thoughts hovering above his head. He grimaced.

"There's not much to say. Do you?"

"There's _too_ much to say," she said with a sigh. But she didn't elaborate. "You know, you could just use a spell for that."

"Is there something else you would rather be doing?" he asked quizzically, glancing at her.

"I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just to _wash the dishes_ ," she retorted. He smirked, then waved his hand, leaving the dishes and his hands clean and dry.

"I don't know, Marcia, most men would not take kindly to making a surprise visit and discovering their wife sleeping with another man," he teased.

"Oh, stop," Marcia sighed, tightening her grip around his waist. "Would it make you feel better if I told you he wouldn't stop talking, and I fell asleep listening to him?"

Phillip chuckled. "You returned from the dead, Marcia- he had a lot to tell you."

" _I_ have a lot to tell _you_ ," she replied, turning him around rather abruptly. But as it turned out, she didn't have very much to say at all. Somehow, he didn't really mind.

* * *

Septimus jumped up in surprise as Phillip emerged into the kitchen that morning.

"Phillip!" They embraced each other tightly, then pounded each other's backs like the survivors they were.

"I didn't hear you arrive-"

"Well, no, you were too busy sleeping with my wife," Phillip replied pointedly. Septimus snorted.

"Well, maybe she likes me better," he replied absently, waving a hand at the stove and sending several more eggs and a pile of bacon frying.

"You know, I _did_ hear a rumor about that…" Phillip said, opening a cupboard and getting himself a cup for coffee.

"Well, then you should have known that this was part of the arrangement," Septimus said, settling back down at the table. He could see that his friend really didn't mind sharing his wife- and was THAT a strange word to associate with Marcia- and he was glad. He couldn't imagine Marcia being married to someone who didn't understand their strange mother/son, mentor/student, colleague/friend relationship.

"What's it like, being married to her?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Weren't you married to her for seven years?" Phillip replied, setting his cup onto the table and joining him. Septimus gave him a look. Phillip returned it.

"Well, what do you want to know? You've lived with her for much longer than _I_ have," he said with a shrug. "She's the most powerful wizard in the world, and she gets what she wants. You were in a relationship with an Olympian sorcerer for a year- you know how they love experimenting."

Septimus made a face. "Oh, dear god, Phillip."

"What _is_ going on with you and Circe these days, anyway?"

"We're cordial," Septimus said shortly. Then he sighed. "She's going to leave once Marcia is reestablished. It's for the best."

"I'm sorry," Phillip said humbly.

"I'm not. It was too much."

Phillip sipped his coffee as he mulled it over, but didn't pursue the subject.

"Did Marcia tell you what's happened since the battle?" Septimus said after shoveling a few forkfuls of hash browns and bacon into his mouth. Phillip paused, then said,

"No, she did not."

Septimus blinked, then said, "When did you marry? Two days ago?"

"Just about," he replied with a slight smile. "We did the ceremony as soon as we had recovered enough. And then we came up to save the world."

"Wow, some honeymoon," Septimus said with a shake of his head.

"Her father gave us both eternal youth until we choose to die," he replied, waving his hand airily. "We're fine."

"As long as you are."

"Stop being cynical and tell me what's happened since the battle," Phillip said, rolling his eyes.

Septimus acquiesced and had just finished telling a now grave-looking Prince about the politics of the Castle when Marcia Overstrand swept in. Phillip glanced up at her determined face and immediately **Sent** a cup of coffee in her direction.

"Thank you," she said, looking mildly surprised.

"Have a seat, I'll get you your breakfast," he said, rising and pulling out a chair. She dropped into it and immediately plunged headfirst into the day's plans.

"Something is not right. It's not like the Queen to be this reckless, even for her. Septimus, has she been refusing to see you, or have you just been refusing to go?"

"Both. I mean, at first I refused to go, and now she refuses to let me in," Septimus replied looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, there's nothing to be done for it now," she replied crisply, waving away his unspoken apologies. "I want to know more about this heir she's marrying. I want to know what has convinced her that marrying some foreign royalty no one knows anything about is worth it."

"You married some unknown foreign royalty," Septimus said mildly. "Have you thought about how you are going to explain that one to the Castle?"

"I will do so in the traditional way for ExtraOrrdinarry Wizards to announce their marriages," Marcia replied stiffly. "Thank you, Phillip," she added as he put a plate of food in front of her. "We'll have to make a formal announcement once this situation with Jenna blows over."

"You had better do it now- there's no telling when anything blows over with Jenna," Septimus said, a scowl crossing his face.

"She's your sister, Septimus, you can at least _try_ ," Marcia said, looking at him sharply. He didn't look up from the omelet he was stabbing and her expression softened slightly. "She's under a lot of stress, her Queendom was attacked, _and_ she's pregnant. It doesn't excuse her, of course, but there's no reason to be unsympathetic."

"So what is your plan?" Phillip asked, glancing between them. Marcia tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, then said,

"We need to follow the protocol exactly with regards to the banishment. I will request a hearing with the Queen, and she will be required to grant it as per the law. Septimus, I want you to investigate on this suitor of hers- I will as well, of course, but my main goal is to gain access to the Queen. I want to know who he is, what vein of Magyk he performs- and what its strengths and weaknesses are."

"Do you think she has been bewitched?" Phillip asked, his eyebrows drawn together. "Aren't there spells protecting her against such things?"

Marcia glowered, but her anger thankfully it wasn't directed at him. "In the past… Yes, the Queens have allowed themselves to be subjected to Magykal spells, but in recent generations, they have been more wary of that sort of thing."

"You would think that royalty should be required to be protected by Magyk," Phillip said thoughtfully as he began to clear away the dishes.

"In a perfect world, yes, but we have had far too many DomDaniels and Etheldreddas in ours to blindly guarantee anyone's safety based merely on their job or birth," Marcia said sharply as she rose and brushed off her robes. Phillip gave her a quizzical smile as he waved his hand to send the clean dishes to their places. Marcia returned his smile with a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied without looking away from her. "At least, nothing I can say with Septimus here."

"Okay! I'm leaving!" Septimus exclaimed quickly, bolting up from his seat and tossing his napkin toward the rubbish chute. They both watched him rush out, then Marcia gave her husband a look.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Marcia Overstrand, you are about to willingly go on trial for treason before a Queen who banished you without protocol, " Phillip said quietly, coming around the table to pull her into his arms. "It's like you _intentionally_ seek trouble, my darling. Will you at least allow me to kiss you before you go to your untimely doom?"

She shook her head in fake exasperation as she wrapped her arms around him in return and scolded, "I do not _seek_ trouble, and no one is going to their doom, so stop being so dramatic."

"If you say so… despite what all evidence points to on the contrary," he said mildly, raising an eyebrow. She winced at his neutral tone, then said,

"I know you're just worried and want me to be safe, but I am under no obligation to behave in any way to suit you. If I want to jump off a cliff to my untimely death, _I will._ "

"Ah, Marcia…" Phillip said with a small sigh. "My proud, fearless queen." Then he kissed her forehead and said, "I am not so foolish or arrogant as to believe that I or anyone can force you to take any course of action. Just know that if you do jump to your death, I will follow. I would follow you to-"

"To the depths of Hades, I know," she interrupted, but her voice had lost its sharpness. He leaned in and met her with a slow, tender kiss, then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't forget… You also followed _me_ there," he said softly. She shook her head at his playful innocece, then kissed him again.

"And I would do it again in a moment."

* * *

 _A couple people have asked about Marcia and Phillip's married relationship, and Marcia being married is pretty interesting to me. I feel like there's a lot of tenderness and sensuality in her that we don't get to see in the books. Like, she is so good at getting what she wants that even though she is rather socially awkward, and I think she's also good at being exceedingly charismatic as well when needed. Obviously since the canon is a children's series, we don't really get into Milo and Marcia's married life, but I've seen a bunch of headcanons and fanfictions that have tried. To be honest, I think Marcia is more the leader of her canon marriage just because she is just SO smart AND she knows it. One of the reasons I had such a hard time accepting her and Milo is because he has no Magykal interest whosoever, and Magyk is Marcia's absolute passion. In some ways opposites attract and this could balance them out, but what do they even talk about? I feel like Marcia needs someone like Phillip who is patient enough to deal with her, but also strong enough to not let her run over him (which I think Milo would end up getting a lot- like when he came home for their first anniversary and she said they were going to spend the night babysitting! I mean, wow, Marcia, that's really… romantic), and also someone who can understand and add to her interest in Magyk. And I also like the idea that he's a prince, because, of course Marcia Overstand married a foreign royalty because she deserves nothing less. And that's my uber long spiel on Marcia being married and why I don't like her with Milo. I'm not sure about her and Marcellus, atm. I think they have good potential and chemistry, but to be honest… He's still 500 years older than her, and that's kind of creepy. Hit me up if you want to discuss it further. :-)_

 _TL:DR Marcia/Phillip Marcia/Marcellus Marcia/Milo imho_


	18. Chapter 18

_Is this a dream? Bluejay is posting three chapters all at once?! Yes, I am, because this fanfic is DONE. And I don't feel like stringing you along by posting a chapter once a week for the next three weeks._

 _Also, thanks to all you amazing readers! You keep me smiling. This chapter is pretty light- one of you requested more Alther, and after thinking on it a bit, this scene came up. Just for the record, neither Alther nor Silas are my strong suits- but I hope I got the basics of their relationships with Marcia down._

 _Also, a lot of you apparently want Marcia and Phillip to have kids… You'll have to read to the epilogue to find out how that goes, but all I'm going to say is that it will take a long, long time before Marcia is ready to give up the EOW job to raise a baby. But it's a funny thought. ;-)_

* * *

The first sign of trouble over the Castle flew literally over the castle in the form of Alther Mella's ghost. The schoolchildren walking along the winding streets of Ramblings laughed and called out to him as he passed, but to their and their parents' surprise, the old man did not answer. If any of them had been close enough to the wispy figure, they would have heard him mumbling to himself, _Something is not right… Something is not right._ The numerous ghosts he passed heard his soft voice, but most of them could not be roused from their rest.

Alther skimmed over the dyed green lawns in front of the Palace (the snow had melted, but spring had not yet awakened life into the brown carpet), and crashed unceremoniously into the dungeons, surprising the one person he needed to see.

"Alther! What on _earth_?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Marcia," he replied grimly.

* * *

"That plan is all very good and well, but if you are right and Jenna IS under a spell, there is no guarantee that she will give you a fair trial. If I didn't know you better, I would say that Phillip is right and you ARE taking unnecessary chances," Alther said irritation seeping into his voice for once as he settled himself down over a rough plank of wood. It seemed to be some kind of makeshift bed.

"Don't you start," Marcia warned, turning away to march the small length of the dungeon cell. Her python boots clicked smartly on the cobblestone floor. "I don't just have to regain the trust of the Queen, but the people. If Jenna IS under a spell, she could have the Wizards written out at a single wrong move. The only way is to play by the rules. It's the only way I can gain access to her without force."

"It is not the ONLY way…" Alther said, fiddling with his glasses, as he often did when he was trying to get through his ex-Apprentice's stubborn head.

"Well, it's the only way I'm willing to risk at the moment," Marcia snapped. "Honestly, Alther, what do you want me to do, **Transport** into her private rooms, chain her to the royal bed, and perform a **Counter-Curse**?"

Alther sighed, then turned to look calmly at the ceiling. "I want you to take the necessary precautions to stay _safe_. The Queen is unstable- and YOU may be immortal, but most in this Castle are not. It is your duty as ExtraOrdinary Wizard to protect them, even defying the Queen if necessary."

"Don't worry, I apparently have no problem with defying the Queen," Marcia retorted, but she sat down beside her ex-tutor and took a deep breath. A part of her knew that Jenna would have her imprisoned when she heard she had returned to the Castle, but actually being locked into the Palace dungeons, her, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, a prisoner in the Palace dungeons…

"Anyway, it's much nicer than the last time I was thrown into a dungeon," she heard herself muttering. Alther gave her a small smile.

"When is the trial?"

"Next week."

"Next _week_?" Alther said, his wispy eyebrows drawing together. Marcia shrugged.

"The way it's looking, we're lucky she didn't wait until next _month_."

"Marcia, are you _sure_ this is the right way…" Alther said quietly, laying a ghostly hand over hers.

"Yes, Alther, it is," Marcia replied firmly. "Stop worrying. Septimus and Circe and Simon will all be there, too, if for some reason this sorcerer of hers turns out to be more than we're expecting."

"Very well," Alther sighed. "Will your prince be there?"

"He's not my prince, he's my husband, and yes, he will," Marcia said, a flicker of worry finally creeping into her bright eyes. "He needs to find out what happened to his father."

"The Queen sent him home- weeks ago," Alther said, looking at her strangely. "Did he never arrive?"

"Oh, he arrived," Marcia said with uncharacteristic bitterness. "But he was barely recognizable- and what remained of him reeked of sorcery."

"Oh, child… I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault, Alther," Marcia scolded.

"I should have seen that there was something wrong," Alther said in a frustrated voice, glaring down at his own bloodstained robes.

"There's nothing to be done for that now," Marcia said, rising to pace the small cell once more. "Just keep watch over her as best you can."

"I will," Alther replied, and she gave him a small smile before nodding briskly. "You'd best leave before the guards arrive. It would never do for _you_ to be thrown out of the Queen's counsel as well."

Alther drifted upwards, but then turned to look down at his ex-Apprentice.

"Marcia… does this mean now, that you are Queen?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Marcia replied, but her voice was tired. "Phillip has an entire kingdom to rebuild. It will be years before any kind of coronation can happen for him, much less a wedding."

"A Queen is still a Queen even when her realm is in shambles," Alther said, a touch of smugness in his voice.

"My _own_ country is in shambles," Marcia said sharply. "The people already know about my connection to Olympus; I don't need them worrying about my loyalties being divided _again_."

Alther shook his head, then said, "If anyone could get out of this one, it would be you, Marcia."

"Thank you," Marcia replied tightly.

And then he was gone, floating through the solid stone wall, and the door to the dungeons creaked open.

"Marcia?"

She frowned. "Since when did you become a prison guard, Silas?'

Silas Heap stepped into the hall and approached the bars. After spending the last few weeks surrounded by immortal Olympians, Marcia suddenly thought Silas looked very old and very tired. "I just came down when I heard…"

"Oh? And what exactly did you hear?" Marcia said casually, crossing her arms and staring down at him.

"Marcia, please, just listen- I have tried over and over again to tell Jenna that you were forced to send her away in order to save her life. I have tried to convince her to let Septimus return to the Palace. I have tried to persuade her to see Oliver again. But I cannot get through, it's like she doesn't want to see me or hear me. I know she's stubborn, and she's treated you terribly, but please… don't hurt her. She's changed, and Sarah and I don't know why, but just give us time, we'll get through to her. Just don't hurt her, please."

"I can't make any promises, but my intention is not to harm her, and you know it," Marcia said sharply. Silas looked visibly relieved, and she sighed. "Have you met this suitor of hers?"

"Of course, he is constantly at her side," Silas said, looking a little surprised. "He is a good ally, and well-mannered."

"What about his Magykal abilities?" Marcia interrupted. She had no interested in hearing about the fellow's table manners.

"I… I believe he is well-trained, he is a sorcerer, at any rate," Silas said uncertainly. Marcia rolled her eyes at his blank expression.

"How on earth _did_ you manage to stay apprenticed to Alther for so long, Silas Heap?" Marcia said in exasperation.

"Don't start," Silas retorted. "Alther never had any complaints when I was apprentice, and I don't see why _you-_."

"If you had actually _applied_ yourself then, we likely wouldn't be in this mess-"

" _You_ try keeping up with an apprenticeship while raising two boys, and twins on the way-"

"No, thank you," Marcia interrupted. "I'm not going to hurt Jenna unless I have no other choice. Is there anything else?"

Silas sighed, his dejected expression making him look even older.

"No. That was all."

They stood in silence for a moment, then Marcia said with considerable gentleness,

"Things will work out. They always do, eventually."

"I know," Silas said miserably. But he turned slowly, and headed for the door. "I hope you know what you're doing, Marcia."

And then the heavy door swept shut with a loud clang.

* * *

 _Sometimes I forget Silas and Sarah are Jenna's parents. It's an interesting thought, if she or Septimus went bad, how they would deal with it._

 _The next and final chapter is up, so just read it without me telling you what it's about! :-D  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_This chapter came out much differently than I intended, mostly because Jenna's not in her right mind. The Magyk is a bit different, too. If any of you have read the Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patricia Wrede, it's a bit like that._

 _But, if anyone's cared to know what Marcia's worst memories are, here they are!_

* * *

When it was announced that Marcia Overstrand had requested a public trial to address and refute the reasons for her treason and banishment, the Castle erupted into spasms of gossip. The rumors were not, however, as gleeful as they had been months before when Septimus Heap had returned from his long journey. No, this time the Castle's inhabitants crowded into Sally Mullin's cafe and onto the drafty street corners of Ramblings, their heads bent, and their voices low with worry. The Castle loved it's Queen; they loved her as they had loved her dear assassinated mother. They did not love Marcia as they had loved Alther, but they knew how much they owed to the powerful woman, and her presence had been sorely missing in the chaos of the last few weeks.

And so, whether they came out of love, fear, or relish, the entire Castle turned out when the date had been set for Marcia to stand and defend herself before her Castle and Queen.

* * *

"She looks so pale, the poor thing."

"It's a big, useless to-do, if you ask me. It's about time they got rid of the whole post of ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and the other Wizards, too. They only things they do is clean up the problems they create, anyway."

"Hush, Mama, the Queen's family is _full_ of Wizards. Do you want to be put on trial for treason, too?"

"They're not her true family, it's all a ruse, it's all a ruse."

"Will you be quiet over there? Some of us want to hear what's going on."

"Mister, if you would _kindly_ remove that ridiculous hat so the rest of us can see…"

"Lady, if you cannot see, it's your own fault- perhaps you should have brought a _box_."

But the moment Marcia Overstrand emerged, the bustle of the crowd dropped to silence. She had never been a meek woman to begin with, but her time in Olympus had given her a new, solemn dignity. Her rich winter uniform was spotless, and the Ahku Amulet pulsed with a subtle Magykal energy against her throat. Few noticed it, and those who did barely registered its meaning, but the silver wedding ring on her left hand wove and spun with strands of powerful Olympian Magyk. Her eyes scanned the room, and she nodded slightly toward Septimus, who was standing with the Wizards beside Simon, before turning her attention to Her Royal Highness, Jenna Heap.

The last few weeks had been difficult for the Queen, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Somehow, she never felt warm enough these days, and she was wearing a heavy cloak over her royal robes. At her side was a handsome young man in nondescript white robes. He was fingering a short staff in his hand.

"My Queen," Marcia said formally, bowing her head to Jenna before launching into the traditional long speech about justice and mercy that she had memorized the night before. She hated every word, but protocol was protocol. Jenna stared at Marcia with narrowed eyes as if she was just waiting for her to forget a word or line, but Marcia had been ExtraOrdinary Wizard for over 25 years, and too much of the job had depended on her memorizing lines correctly. She did not miss a beat.

At last the speech was over, and Jenna rose gracefully to her feet to deliver the charges.

"Marcia Overstrand, you were found guilty of treason and consequently was banished from your post of ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and from the Castle," she began, her clear voice ringing through the hall."You unlawfully used Magyk on me and my family against my explicit orders, put my youngest brother directly into danger, and abandoned the Castle in its time of need. Your actions and your divided loyalties have rendered you unfit for the position of ExtraOrdinary Wizard. You have been charged with immediate removal from your post and permanent banishment.

"You and the people have heard the case against you, and you may now refute it."

Jenna sat back down and pulled her robes tighter about her. Her betrothed put a hand on her arm, and she gave his concerned face a tight smile before turning back to her archenemy. Marcia was silently surveying the enormous hall, the motionless, wide-eyed faces, and the tangles of Magyk hovering in the air. For a long moment, the crowd waited with baited breath, but she did not speak, and they began to wonder what was going to happen.

"I am not here to defend myself or my actions," Marcia said abruptly, turning to look the Queen in the eye, her words causing a ripple of surprise to erupt over the crowd. There were many things she still needed to know about the Magykal patterns in the room, but she could stall for time no longer; it was time to multitask.

"Jenna. My Queen, for twenty-six years, I have served as ExtraOrdinary Wizard, beginning from the moment I rescued you from your dying mother's arms. I carried you down Wizard Way, a newborn baby, and gathered the Wizards together to discuss what to do. It was I who delivered you to Silas Heap; it was I who rescued you and protected you against the Assassin and Hunter. And ever since you returned as Princess and was eventually crowned Queen, I have stood by your side and defended the Castle against every force that threatened the peace you strove to maintain."

An expectant silence fell, then Jenna shook her head and said,

"You and your station _brought_ the forces that destroyed the peace the Queens have struggled to maintain. DomDaniel? Darke Magyk? What about upsetting the ghosts? And unleashing the Ring Wizards? Will you defend your kind when it's own lineage is responsible for every threat the Castle has faced in its history?"

"I _will_ defend it, on account that if you looked into the same history, you would see that at every uprising of evil in the Castle, Wizards have also risen to defeat it."

Jenna replied with some comment about Wizards being the root of all evil and the Castle being better off without them all-together, and Septimus stopped listening. He knew his sister better than that, and he also knew that Marcia was better than to engage in petty arguments. He gave his ex-tutor a hard look, and being one of the few who could say that he really knew her, could see that her mind was elsewhere. He gave her thoughts a slight nudge, and was shocked to see that she was engaged with an intense battle of wills with the Magykian sitting next to his sister. Her hand had crept up to draw power from the Ahku Amulet, and the sorcerer's hand was tightly gripping his staff, collecting Magyk for a powerful curse.

"Marcia!" Septimus shouted in her mind before he could stop himself, and she finally threw up her hand and stopped mid-speech.

"Come out from behind that disguise and duel me face to face, sorcerer," she ordered angrily, holding up a palm to ward off his battalion of spells. The man's face looked like thunder, but he slowly rose.

"Anything to protect my Queen," he said in a soft voice as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Please- the act is over," Marcia replied icily. She waved her hand, and the sorcerer gave a sharp cry. The crowd gasped as he began to morph into a much older and rounder man. Marcia waited and watched with narrow eyes until the transformation was complete, then she said in a low, disgusted voice,

"Oraton-Marr. I should have guessed. Not especially clever, even for you."

The old sorcerer stumbled forward over his long robes, then shook his staff above his head.

"Hah! You underestimate me. I have found a way to harness your mind and _your_ powers. Every spell you cast will only make me stronger, foolish woman."

He conjured and launched a spinning wheel of flames at her. She ducked and seized it with her bare hands, and his eyes widened as she threw it back at him. He quickly doused it with a stream of water from his staff, then raised his hand to form another spell.

"Stop!" Jenna cried, rising and coming to stand beside Oraton-Marr.

"Stand back!" they both shouted, then they glared at each other.

"You-" the Queen said in a hard voice, pointing a long, elegant finger at Marcia. "Return my betrothed to his true form, you witch. How _dare_ you _attack_ a member of the royal family."

"He _is_ in his true form, your _Majesty._ If you don't like it, I suggest looking in the other direction," Marcia snapped, ducking and yanking hard at another strong coil of Magyk that had leaped through the air toward her. Oraton-Marr sprawled across the floor, the other end of the spell clutched in his hand.

"Stop this at once!" Jenna shrieked. "Guards, seize her and take her to the courtyard to be flogged and hung from the gallows!"

The crowd gasped, but neither Marcia nor Oraton-Maar paid them or Jenna any attention.

"Release your hold on the Queen, and you may leave with your life," Marcia shouted, deflecting another spell. Oraton-Marr stumbled to his feet, but he shouted a strange word and instantly changed. Instead of being a fat, ridiculous-looking sorcerer, he now wore the purple robes of an ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and his face was the exact likeness of Alther Mella. Marcia recoiled in horror, and the Alther look-alike reached toward her, a mournful expression on his face.

"I told you over and _over_ again that your blind ambition would destroy you. _Why_ didn't you listen to me and stop while you still could? Look at the Castle now- one day you will have _destroyed_ everything I devoted my life to building."

Alther's voice echoed through the room, then his image shimmered and he was sprawled across the floor, blood spilling from a bullet wound in his side.

"My dear… my dear girl… it's time… time for me to go now."

Marcia strolled silently toward the body of her former tutor and stared down at it.

"Do you- do you really think you can defeat me with _this_? Fool- I see it every time I close my eyes," she said in a strangled voice. She reached out a hand, but the corpse disappeared and was replaced with a tall woman in colorful robes and beads strung through her tangled hair.

"You can scream all you want, you shameless floozie, it'll never bring him back! Yes, I killed him! YES, I KILLED him, you wench, now get _down_ before I KILL YOU TOO!"

" **Begone** ," Marcia began coldly, reaching out a hand to block out the painful sight of her mother's livid face. " **Back to where you were-"**

"Marcia…" It was Phillip now strolling toward her, Phillip as he used to be, the young, handsome prince with his delicate, elfin face, soft blue eyes, and tunic and breeches that ill-fit his lanky figure. "Come with me. Escape from all of this. They'll take the rest of our lives away from us if we don't-"

" **When you were-"**

"But I don't know when I'll see you again, Marcia."

For a moment, she hesitated, staring down at Septimus Heap's watery eyes as he stared solemnly at her. It was their rushed goodbye at the end of Jenna and Beetle's wedding- the last time they saw each other before he disappeared on his quest to Olympus, and she had thought he was gone for good.

" **What you were,"** she whispered, feeling a pang rush through her, feeling for a panicked moment that she had sent him away again, and she was never going to see him again. Septimus stared at her, his eyes worried and hurt.

And then he was gone.

Marcia stared at the floor for a long moment, watching as the swirls of Magyk from the sorcerer's spell wound down, then she raised her head and realized it was dead quiet. Jenna was sprawled unceremoniously on her throne, obviously having stumbled back and fallen onto its thankfully well padded seat. Her violet eyes were blinking back tears.

"Marcia… thank goodness…" she said faintly. "Thank goodness you're here... what on earth happened?"

The ExtraOrdinary Wizard turned to look at the Queen, and she saw with a rush of relief that the spell had been lifted. Jenna's thoughts were now her own stubborn, spoiled, suspicious, but well-meaning, patient, and fiercely loyal thoughts.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, Princess- Your Majesty," she caught herself. Jenna gave her a look that said, _I'm sure I'll hear about it sooner or later,_ and Marcia sighed.

"Lift my banishment, Your Majesty, if you please," she said quietly, turning her back to the murmuring crowd.

"Banishment? You? Who in their right mind would banish _you?"_ Jenna said in disbelief. Marcia gave her a small, rare smile, then turned to the crowd and shouted,

"This meeting is adjourned. Go back to work, all of you."

The crowd grumbled, but a few gave half-hearted cheers. And as they began to mosey out, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, her ex-Apprentice, and the Queen strolled together from the hall. They went directly to the royal meeting room, and did not leave for several hours.

All was at it should be.

* * *

 _Read the epilogue. It makes up for the abrupt ending. :-)  
_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Life in the Castle quickly returned to normal, as normal as life in the Castle could be. When the last of the damage from the Olympian battle was finally restored to order, Circe took her leave and returned to her fabled palace and island. She was sure her garden was overgrown and her pet animals gone wild. Septimus went with her to the portal, and when he returned, he was quieter than usual, but his eyes were bright. None of those close to him pushed him to talk about it, but Marcia noticed that in the rare moments he mentioned the sorceress, his tone was wistful, but no longer angry.

The Olympians did not leave the world on a whole, however. Phillip returned one night to tell her and Septimus that a small army of Olympians had come to help rebuild Massalia.

"Something about building the palace for the Royal Titan's daughter," he said almost apologetically. Marcia returned with him that night and protested that the Olympians had no business building anything, but Athena tossed aside the blueprints she had been studying, seized her aunt's forearms, and said,

" _θεία_ , it is the least we can do. Our ancestors destroyed this kingdom, they razed it to the ground. It is our place to rebuild it and make it worthy of the Olympian blood that will flow through the royal line for generations for come."

The Olympian matriarch took Marcia's speechlessness for thanks, nodded grimly at Phillip, then strolled away.

" _Royal line_?" Marcia said, looking at Phillip with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh- did I fail to mention? I'm a King," Phillip replied, reaching out to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

It was a summer of surprises and celebrations for everyone- Jenna gave birth to a baby girl, and the entire Castle came to her naming to pay their respects to their future Queen. Sarah Heap was besides herself with glee, and the party was talked about for years after.

Not many from the Castle could be bothered to care when it was announced that Prince Phillip of Massalia had been finally been crowned, half a year after his father's death. But there was not a single tongue in the Castle that left off wagging for a full month when it was announced that Marcia Overstrand was going to be married to him before the year was out.

"I don't see _why_ we have to marry all over again. It's been months since the first wedding," Marcia said one evening as they sat together in her living room. The days were still warm, but the nights were beginning to grow chilly, and a small fire was crackling in the fireplace for the first time since last winter.

"It is because that wedding was _underwater_ , and since there is no one to verify that it happened except for us and some gods, there's no reason for anyone to believe it actually occurred," Phillip said, collapsing onto the couch. Being a king was just as exhausting as being a prince. It felt like he hadn't sat down all week.

"How is Massalia taking it?" Marcia said, setting down two cups of tea and shifting her husband's sprawled body so she could sit and rest his head onto her lap.

"They love you," Phillip said sleepily. "The Olympians sang your praises nonstop when they were rebuilding the city."

"Oh, wonderful," Marcia groaned.

"How is the Castle taking it?"

"They think it's fake."

Phillip laughed in spite of himself, then smiled up at her and said,

"Maybe they think I'm not good enough for you."

" _Maybe_ they think that no one would want to marry me."

"Marcia, half of the Castle is in love with you."

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they are _not_."

"Yes, they _are_. Do you think I can't tell when someone is attracted to my wife?" he said, his eyes teasing, but she could tell he was serious to some extent. Marcia squinted at him, then shook her head.

"Maybe you _are_ fake."

* * *

In the months following the wedding, the Castle waited for Marcia Overstrand to announce her resignation from her post as ExtraOrdinary Wizard. But it did not come. No one knew how they did it, but Phillip and Marcia continued to travel between Massalia and the Castle, caring for their individual countries, and somehow making their marriage work.

The years went by. Septimus left again to travel the world, this time looking for Sam and Marwick. Some years later, he returned, his brother, brother-in-law, and their gaggle of children in his wake, and a pretty young woman's hand clasped in his own.

They were married soon after his return, and Marcia offered him the 14th floor of Wizard Tower for their home. But Septimus thought it over and politely declined. He and his wife decided to take out a small room in Ramblings, and soon the entire neighborhood was alive with the sounds of numerous little Heaps playing in the streets. The cousins were constantly visiting each other, and there was often as many as twenty almost identical children with messy straw-colored hair running up and down the streets, leading to no end of confusion for the neighbors. Silas and Sarah Heap ended up with over thirty grandchildren in all, leading to many jokes throughout the Castle about how convenient it was that they had a Palace to hold their family gatherings.

Septimus continued his studies with Marcia, and enjoyed life as an Ordinary Wizard much more than he thought he would when he had been twenty-six. But he knew that his ex-tutor was waiting for something. He didn't know what it was until sometime after his youngest daughter turned fourteen, and Marcia called him into her office.

He sat in the chair in front of her desk, as he had many times during his Apprenticeship, and over the last twenty years of his life as an Ordinary Wizard. Marcia waved her hand, and the paperwork she had just completed floated to the edge of the desk and settled into a neat pile.

Then she folded her hands and stared at her ex-Apprentice for a long moment. His straw-colored hair was beginning to become streaked with gray, and there were a few fine wrinkles around his eyes from smiling too much (if such a thing was possible). But there was still a twinkle of mischief in his brilliant green eyes, there was still something dreamy and innocent about him.

"Why now?" Septimus asked, breaking the silence. Marcia startled, then smiled slowly.

"How are you, Marcia? I'm fine, Septimus, how are you? I'm fine- it's strange having the house empty for once, but my daughter loves working at the Manuscriptorium- she's been dreaming about it since she was six."

"All right, all right," Septimus said, laughing. "But in my defense, I _do_ remember a day when Marcia Overstrand had no patience for small talk."

"You don't small talk, Septimus, you just- talk," Marcia replied, but she didn't press it. "Why now? Several reasons- but the main ones are that it's taken Phillip _much_ longer than he thought to settle the kingdom; King Hull's system was completely corrupt, and it took years to put the lords and nobles in their place- you know all of this- and _I_ was waiting for you to settle."

Septimus gave a wry smile. "I would have said yes, at any time-"

"Of course, but you're your father's son, Septimus. You needed to spend time with your family, watch them grow up- do all the things you couldn't do with your family as a child."

Septimus stared thoughtfully out the window, then said,

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Marcia, I really do."

They looked at each other for a moment longer, then Septimus said,

"So- when are you going to do all the things you couldn't do with your family as a child?"

Marcia blinked at him, then laughed.

"Septimus, I have never heard a more cumbersome way to ask a simple question," she scolded, but she was smiling.

"Okay, fine," Septimus said, grinning back at her. "So are you and Phillip having a boy or a girl?"

Marcia shook her head in mock exasperation and rose from her seat. For a moment she stared out the window over the Marshlands, where somewhere in the distant South, her kingdom- and her new life there- stood waiting. Then she pulled off the Ahku Amulet and tossed it into her waiting ex-Apprentice's hands.

"Both."

* * *

When King Phillip and Marcia Overstrand's twins were born, royal figures from every corner of the world arrived to pay their respects. But remarkably, the most surprising visit was from a tall man who strolled into the receiving hall early one morning, and, ignoring the line of well-wishers waiting their turn, walked right up to the front of the room where Phillip and Marcia stood holding their children.

Marcia looked momentarily stunned when she noticed the visitor, but he raised a hand to keep her from handing her son to Phillip so she could greet him.

"No, child, do not disturb yourself," he said, his voice rumbling throughout the room despite its softness. He reached out and laid a hand on each of his grandchildren's heads and closed his eyes. The royal couple waited for a long moment, then the Titan smiled and opened his eyes. They were twinkling like sunlight shining over the restless sea.

"There was a prophecy about you when you were born, my child," he said calmly. "It was said that you would destroy Olympus as it had been for millennia, and that you would be the link through which the healing between our world and yours would begin again. These two…"

His huge, blue-veined hands dwarfed the newborn babies' heads.

"The will of Olympus runs through their veins like fire. One of them will conquer evil in Olympus. The other will conquer it in your world. They will both be powerful beyond the abilities of the mortals, but they will not allow that power to conquer themselves."

Oceanus smiled as his grandchildren stared up at him with dark blue eyes, eyes the color of the ocean bathed in moonlight. And then he turned away and was gone.

* * *

The next day, Her Royal Highness Jenna Heap and the Royal Consort O. Beetle Beetle arrived with a small crowd of curious Heaps to pay their respects, including the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Septimus Heap. The latter stayed long after the others had departed, spending as much time with his godchildren as he could. He and Marcia would talk late into the night, trading stories about their individual counties, reminiscing over old memories, and speaking in low, wistful voices about the future. Sometimes Phillip would join them, but more often he waved away their invitations with a knowing smile- he knew them as well as any, and he knew they needed their time alone. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life with Marcia, but Septimus was getting older with each day that passed.

* * *

Septimus' wife died a few years after the birth of their first grandchild, and Septimus was never quite the same after. He finished tutoring his last apprentice, Alice Tod-Hunter Moon, but never took another. A few years later, he quietly retired from his position, having served for twenty-one years, and named Tod as his successor. Few people knew what ever came of him, but Marcia knew that he joined his godchildren on a trip to Olympus, and never returned.

As for Marcia, she and Phillip ruled Massalia for as long as they both deemed it was fair, considering the fact that they could have ruled the county for the rest of eternity (most of their subjects would have preferred that, to be honest).

Then they devoted the rest of their lives to travel, staying a while in some worlds, and moving from place to place like the gypsy and seeker they were in others. They returned often to Olympus, glad to have a stable location and immortal friends who were largely unaffected by time. And they grew to treat that world as their home, especially after they perfected the art of Magykal time-travel (It left no trace, and created no permanent effects on the future).

After managing that Magykal feat, Marcia and Phillip had no end of adventures as they traveled through time, trying to see which centuries they could assimilate into, and which they couldn't.

And for all we know, they're out there now, wandering hand-in-hand through our streets, our cities, our towns; quietly taking in the place and time you and I call home.

* * *

 _This baby is DONE._

 _I never thought that when I started this fanfic in August 2015 that it would take me a year to complete, or that it would be a 45,000 word story when it was finished. I thought maybe I would write a few scenes over a month or so, and then leave off as school started to pick up._

 _Well, that didn't happen, and it is thanks in large part to the small, but fiercely loyal group of Septimus Heap fans I've encountered in the last year. You all are amazing- here on Fanfiction, and over at Tumblr. I don't even know most of your names because you just show up as guests when you review, but thank you, thank you, thank you. We're a tiny fandom, but we sure are a mighty one._

 _I know that I don't agree with Angie Sage on everything, but I am eternally grateful to her for creating this wonderful palette of characters, and Marcia Overstrand will be my favorite fictional character for the rest of time._

 _This epilogue ended up being a lot longer than I intended, so I'm going to keep the AN short and just say peace to you all, wherever you are. It's a pleasure living on the same world and in the same time as you. :-)_


End file.
